


这不是我想要的发展！

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 各自有前任, 现代AU, 约炮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 89,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: Thor每天不堪其扰地接到黄色私信，当他准备把这个性骚扰变态约出来毒打一顿时，发现对方有着和污秽发言不同的内在和外在。





	1. Share 01

“我喜欢你的肌肉，如果你愿意来我家，我会让你体验最令人兴奋的肌肤接触。”

“你的手指也很漂亮，将它放在我的身下，我们都会欲仙欲死。”

“照片角度能再下来点吗？让我证实我最准确的猜想，然后我们再来点刺激的画面？”

“你的眼睛真美，我想弄脏你。”

“嘴角没擦干净，你喝牛奶了？你应该试试我的牛奶。”

 

诸神在上，这已经是这星期第十条了！今天才星期二啊！

Thor Odinson躺在床上，一手拿着手机，一手捂着脸，每天醒来都能收到这样的骚扰消息，即使这人是个变态，Thor也十分佩服他坚持不懈的品质。他长长地叹了口气，重新睁开眼睛。

半年前Thor注册了postagram，他健身多年，喜欢定期在这个社交软件上记录自己锻炼的情况，因为身材健美，他吸粉无数，不知不觉成了postagram上的健身达人，从那时起陆陆续续会有一些饥渴的男男女女会给他发消息约炮，但Thor一般当作没看见，对方也会知难而退。

可这次不同，连续半个月来Thor只要发新照片就能收到这人的点赞和评论，他的私信也轰炸式地堆积在未读消息中，Thor很苦恼。他一直没有回复，结果这个名叫Ikol的变态却越挫越勇。

他不会以为这是正确的追求方式吧？

Thor嘴角抽搐，又或者他其实是营销人员，希望自己回复，然后开始推销产品？Thor百思不得其解，他很少在postagram上发自己的全身照，这群人怎么能凭借一个胳膊就想跟他开房？道德情操也太低了吧。

不行，他要举报这个性骚扰变态。

Thor点进Ikol的主页，他以为骚话连篇的人主页里应该也是一片污秽，结果这只是个空白的账号，除了给他点赞和发私信，什么内容都没有，1关注，0粉丝，Thor惊了，那他要怎么证明这人违反了平台规定？

最后Thor决定先将Ikol拉黑。正巧Fandral约他出去吃午饭，Thor收拾着起床，把Ikol的事放到一边，换上一身普通的休闲装。Fandral也住在这个街区，两人经常一起吃饭，加上他们还是同事——除了当健身达人，Thor还在附近一所大学的橄榄球队任教练，非赛季时工作清闲。

“……哎，气死我了，我昨晚看球赛，X队居然输了？”Fandral痛心疾首，一见面就拍着Thor的肩膀愤怒地说，“我还买了他们赢，对手可是A队，他们怎么能输？”

“什么？居然输了？”Thor震惊极了，他也看球，但昨晚正好忙累了睡得早，而且X队对战A队毫无悬念，他一时也有了脾气，撸起袖子说，“这样的比赛能输？裁判是不是吹黑哨了！”

“没有，前锋状态不好摔了一跤，把关键的一分送给了A队。”Fandral骂骂咧咧，早午餐呈了上来，他一刀切在水波蛋的中心，黄色的蛋液溢出，沾染在刀柄上。

Thor上网搜了一些球赛报道以及昨晚的录像回放，他正在气头上，此时post给他推送了消息，Thor气冲冲地点开，一个名为Kiol的账户给他发来私信。

“亲爱的，你生气了吗？这是我对你爱的表达，真想看你现在的模样，一定非常可爱。”

这次倒没有什么污言秽语，但Thor非常熟悉这个泡妞的语气和恶心人的陈述方式，已经拉黑了还要往枪口上撞，Thor冷笑一声，当即回复：“明晚七点，诺恩酒店见。”

Thor心想，只要他敢来，一定要他有来无回。

 

<<< 

 

“我会穿黑色西服，等你见到我，你就会知道那是我。”

 

“……亲爱的，你在听我说话吗？”Ekby勾着男人的手臂，手指慢慢下移，企图触及男人苍白的皮肤，对方猛地将手抽出去，Ekby露出委屈的神情，冷哼一声，“你在想哪个婊子？是上回红头发那个？Loki，你不是答应我——”

“Ekby，公司到了。”Loki矜持地笑了，掩住眼底厌倦的神色，他望着车外那幢高耸入云的写字楼，示意Ekby该下车，他抿唇，勾起嘴角冷漠地说，“你知道我喜欢怎样的人。”

Ekby许久没听过他用这样的语气说话，一时反应不过来——Loki算不上好脾气，但算是个好情人，出手阔绰，而且没有怪癖，他能遇到这样的金主也是运气好，然而圈子里的人都知道Loki薄情，身边人男女都有，而且换的速度堪比穿衣，Ekby有幸陪了他一星期，他性子刁钻，但Loki竟能全盘接受，今天是他第一次黑脸，Ekby张了张嘴，脸色发白道：“是我错了，你不要生气。”他挤出一点泪水，像床上Loki最喜欢的那样。

Loki沉默半晌，从车里拿出一块新表递给Ekby，敏锐地发现对方一闪而过的高兴，Loki放缓口气说：“去上班吧，你今天不是要拍摄吗？我就不来接你了，好好照顾自己。”

Ekby脸色一变，这意思是他们要断了？他颤抖着接过Loki给他的礼物，刚想多说一句，Loki又有要变脸的症状，他忙不迭下了车，对方就像要甩掉什么污秽似的扬长而去，Ekby浑身僵硬，站在原地许久才缓和过来。

 

“Laufeyson先生，早上好！”

走进办公室，黑发男人听见熟悉的问候声，他勾起嘴角跟下属打过招呼，路过秘书Sigyn的工作台前他停住脚步：“晚上的安排都取消，临时安排也不要加进来，我有事。”他维持冷淡的面目走入办公室，关上门坐到舒适的软皮椅上，露出一个邪笑。

约了这么久，终于上钩了！

Loki打开post刷新首页，今天Thunder的健身打卡照还没发出来，他不免有些烦躁，往下滑动看他昨天和前天发的照片，Loki的手指在男人精实的手臂上滑过——好久没看到这么合他胃口的人出现了，他甚至不用看脸，就想上他。

尽管对方的肌肉比自己壮硕不少，但秉持着绝不做下面那个的原则，Loki觉得自己可以破例——他以前对这类人敬谢不敏，每当提起肌肉男，他的脑子里总会出现《速度与激情》系列电影中的男主们，很少有人能像Thunder这样，充斥着荷尔蒙和诱惑，Loki发誓自己只是被他引诱了，不然堂堂约顿海姆的市场部总监怎么会放下身段去干性骚扰这事？

即使他写的都是心里话，能用这种歪门邪道打动Thunder，Loki觉得自己追人的技术又上了一个台阶——也许那个男人根本没见过什么世面，Loki得意地想，他定了今晚诺恩酒店最豪华的套房，要求他们为自己准备好红酒、玫瑰与烛光，他Loki Laufeyson，一定要给这个男人最美妙的一夜。

为了Thunder，Loki推掉今晚的工作，跟前任床伴说了再见，他从未如此期待过这次约会，Loki喜欢性爱，也不吝惜给自己的床伴带来美好的体验，不过他不总是跟一个人在一起太久，这个好不容易追到手的Thunder，就给他半个月时间吧。Loki自顾自安排起来，仍没觉得对方只说了一句话很奇怪。

市场部的员工觉得上司今天莫名心情不错没有给他们布置更多的任务真是万分幸运，而上司准点下班的行径就让他们更惊讶了，谁不知道Loki Laufeyson是工作狂？可工作狂在周中早早进了电梯因私下班，他们恨不得去向Sigyn八卦Loki是不是又谈了新的对象。

Loki坐进这个月刚提的最新款限量版捷豹中，他看了一眼时间还早，在车里对镜研究了下自己的穿搭，重新喷上古龙水，对自己满意之后，Loki开车前往诺恩酒店——那离他公司不远，大概半小时车程，Loki去过一次，对那边的服务还算满意。

七点，Loki准时出现在大堂里，他不知道Thunder的具体安排，但以防万一他是个穷小伙，Loki体贴地点了一桌美味的晚餐，打开手机，post的私信箱里对方依旧没有给他新的回复，Loki不得不起疑，这不会是个恶作剧吧？

但他还是很有耐心地再次告诉Thunder他已经到了，Loki眉间染上一丝不耐，等今晚他搞定这个男人，一定要让他知道自己的厉害。然而他烦恼了不到一分钟，侍者打开大门，一个穿着普通、可身材和脸蛋都格外抓人眼球的男人进入酒店，只需要一眼——即使Thunder从未在post上发过正脸照片，Loki也能依据肌肉轮廓认出这人是谁。

他是希腊神话里的阿波罗，北欧神话里的雷神。

Loki的心跳得很快，他觉得自己快要硬了，目光勉强从Thunder身上移开，这简直是为他量身定做的男人，只要他出现在人群中，Loki就会被吸引。

今天没有白来一趟。

 

 

Thor气冲冲地走进诺恩酒店，他本来以为这个变态会在门口等他，谁知道他进去了。Thor只能想想如何在众目睽睽下把这人骗出去毒打一顿了，地点他都选好了，那儿没有摄像头。

Thor扎起头发，目光不善地打量酒店里的每一个猥琐男人，辨别是谁胆子这么大敢在网上跟他聊骚，结果他发现一个人的目光始终落在他身上，眼神灼热至极，Thor挑眉，那人竟然和他想象的全然不同。

本以为可能是个不修边幅的中年人，没想到来人年纪不大，他站着，周身透出一股成熟的味道，黑发绿眼、身材高挑，看起来聪明而不好对付，他朝自己走来，Thor发现他的腿很长，包裹在黑色西服下的屁股……

停下来！！Thor Odinson！你是来揍他的！你在想什么！

“Thunder？”他的声音低沉而富有磁性，Thor像触电一般，“我叫Loki。”

上来就报真名？Thor来不及松开紧锁的眉头，不发一言地看着Loki，近距离观察，他意识到Loki身上的西装价值不菲，这样的男人到底为什么要上网骚扰他？Thor迟疑片刻，Loki温和地笑着重复道：“我等了你好久，一边吃饭一边聊？”

Thor还没反应过来，Loki已经推了他的腰一把，将他带往一楼的包房。

怎么看起来这么像约会？！Thor想起自己留在巷子里的那根木棍，望着Loki鸦黑的后脑，他咽咽口水，不行，他得想办法把Loki骗出去，知人知面不知心，这人肯定在网上诱骗过很多男女。

“我先点了一些，你看看是否喜欢，不喜欢再加单。”Loki绅士地让Thor先坐下，自己坐到他对面，仔细观察着Thor的反应，他穿着一般，但气质难以被掩盖，Loki倒不是怕搞到关键人物，只是自己的追求会变困难——不过有挑战性也是好事。

“你是在泡高中女生吗？”Thor没好气地翻了个白眼，直白地说，“我不是来跟你吃饭的。”

刺激！Loki微微睁大眼睛，嘴角满意地翘起，安抚道：“你别着急，房间我也订好了，先吃饭才有力气。”

Thor毛骨悚然，不可置信地咽咽口水，这人居然这么饥渴，就凭他这身板也想放倒自己？！Thor无奈地笑，估计揍上几下就会老实。他没再继续解释，打算等会进房，避开监控揍Loki一顿，足以给他留下深刻的印象。

“来之前我吃过了。”Thor冷淡地说。

高岭之花，Loki在心里给Thor下了评价，他眉眼弯弯说：“那喝点酒？”见Thor从进来起就什么都不碰，Loki笑了笑说：“你怕我给你下药？这倒不至于。”他起身拿过Thor的酒杯喝了一口自证清白。

Thor无语了，手掌半覆在桌上轻轻敲打，他不发一言，Loki反倒喋喋不休：“你平时的爱好就是健身吗？Thunder，你真人比照片更好看……真的不吃一点吗？这家鹅肝做的不错，试试吧。”

也不知道他是哪根神经搭错了，竟然真的开始吃Loki推荐的菜色，Thor为自己的意志不坚定默哀，他现在社交活动不多，不是去学校里指导球队，就是待在健身房或者家里，说他是宅男也不为过，谁知道今晚会遇到这么一个能说会道的男人，Thor叹了口气，破罐破摔地把盘子里的食物一一试过。很好，他没有死于食物中毒。

在Loki企图打探他的真实生活时，Thor突然截断他的话问道：“你经常在网上约人吧？发给我的那些话很熟练，你是gay吗？”

他说得过分，可Loki只是停顿了下，完全没有生气的意味，他从见面起就在笑，笑意带着勾人的意味，要不是知道他污秽的内核，Thor肯定会对这样的面容心动，Loki缓缓道：“你已经这样想了，我解释了还有用吗？但我还是要说，在网上约人，你是第一个，别人可没有这么大的魅力。至于我的性向，如果你足够厉害，可以把我的性向变成‘你’。”

Thor冷笑，Loki实在太会说情话了，他一生都学不会这样的本事，Thor举手示意结束这个话题，Loki懂眼色地聊了一会儿自己，Thor稍微了解到他在一家公司里工作，平时上班尤其繁忙，跟他过得是两种生活——所以这种人怎么会发私信给他？

 

吃完饭终于到了今天的正题，两人心怀鬼胎，Thor跟在Loki身后，听见他让服务员把账算在他名下，Loki跟每个人都是这样温和有礼，一举一动中都透着风度，Thor却越发不爽，想撕下这人伪善的面具。

他们进了电梯，随着楼层节节攀升，Thor发现数字即将逼近顶楼，眼皮一跳，刚才对Loki升起的隐约好感此刻荡然无存，他望着那个挺翘的屁股、精瘦的腰身、漂亮的肩线，回想起那些聊天记录，深吸一口气下定决定。他一定要揍Loki一顿！

Thor握紧拳头，跟着Loki进屋，里面是一团黑暗，隐约看到窗户外面的城市灯光，随着房卡插入，这间宽敞、经过精心装饰的屋子映入眼帘，它给人温暖的气息，但与此同时——

……这满屋子的玫瑰花香和昏黄的灯光是怎么回事？！他只要抬起脚，就会踩到门边的玫瑰花瓣，一路蜿蜒，直到床前桌边，那放着两瓶红酒，上面绑着红色绸缎，床前的性爱道具一应俱全、任君选择。

Thor呆呆地看着Loki，黑发男人凑到他身边，握住他的手：“今晚，你是我的。”

Thor表情僵硬，感觉自己浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都掉光了。


	2. Share 02

当套房的灯光亮起时，Loki愣了大概十秒钟，他是要求酒店帮忙布置房间，但怎么布置成这样？！望着床上用毛巾做成的交颈天鹅和散落的华丽亮片，Loki深吸一口气，在心里拉黑了诺恩酒店的蜜月套房，他努力挤出一个得体的笑容握住Thunder的手：“今晚，你是我的——我先洗澡。”Loki逃似的离开了这审美灾难的房间，进入厕所，他又一僵，连镜子旁边都搁着诡异的香氛和玫瑰花，诺恩酒店的老板到底有多喜欢玫瑰？

Loki咒骂着打开喷头，他后知后觉想起应该让Thunder先洗澡，担心人跑了，他只能动作快点，但仍仔仔细细地洗干净了自己浑身上下每个角落，不希望给床伴留下不好的印象，Loki裹着浴袍，没吹头便走了出来。

“我好了。”Thunder坐在床边，Loki放心地擦干头上的水珠，随着他的动作，露出漂亮的胸肌和腹肌，虽然不如Thunder那样健硕，但Loki对自己的身材有自信，最重要的是他资本傲人，Thunder试过一次一定会喜欢。

Thunder站起身，似乎没有要去浴室的意思，Loki走向他，刚想开口，没想到Thunder眼里的火光一闪而过，Loki被拉起来，天旋地转，顷刻间他趴倒在床，随着响亮的巴掌声，Loki感觉臀上一痛，心里细细密密的羞耻感开始上涌，Loki不敢置信，瞪大眼睛，紧接着第二掌落了下来！

“Thunder！你做什么！你——放开——啊！”Loki惊叫出声，Thor力度太大，他又疼又耻辱，一边反抗着把他压在身下暴打的男人，一边原形毕露地怒骂道，“这不是你情我愿的事吗？你不喜欢就出去——嘶——打我算什么男人！”

“这时候收起你脑子里那些黄色废料了？”Thunder低沉的声音传来，他生气了——而Loki要承受这雷霆之怒。

约一个比自己体格强壮还经常健身的男人的后果是——你根本打不过他。Loki欲哭无泪，被打得臀部发麻，他挣扎过，痛骂过，尖叫过，最后只能沙哑地求饶道：“快放开我，你这混蛋，我会请律师……啊，嗯……问候你。”

Thunder好像笑了，Loki扭过头去瞪他，即使是被这家伙揍了屁股，在这样的灯光下，Loki望着这张非常对自己胃口的脸，心中仍能泛起涟漪，他暗骂自己一声，只见Thunder顿了顿，他的金发似乎在活动中松散开来，垂落的发丝显得他更加性感，Loki心脏扑通扑通地跳，Thor嘴巴微张，轻蔑地说：“那我会把我们的聊天记录拿出来示众。”

“你舍得？那是我给你写的专属情书！”Loki坦然地说，到这时候他还敢调戏Thunder，男人危险地看向他。

“看来真要给你一些教训。”Thunder撩起Loki的浴袍，这下是实打实地打在他的臀上，没想到他人虽瘦削，屁股却肉鼓鼓的，随着他打下去的动作，红色的指痕印在雪白的皮肤上，交映间更显色情。

Loki哀哀叫一声，沙哑地说：“不准打了！我给你钱！快滚——”他哪里有这么狼狈的时候，洗好澡准备好享受一场性爱，却被人揍了？！Loki羞愤欲死，挣扎着反抗起身上的恶棍，这不是他看中的肌肉甜心，分明是黑心莽汉！他好歹请他吃饭了！

“呸！”Thunder骂道，完全不吃Loki这类文明人爱用的解决方案，他把Loki抓到自己膝上按牢，再狠狠抽了这家伙几下，准备松手时，他发现Loki的喘息变了味道。

原本只是惨叫，现在尾音却带了点他自己都不知道的沙哑甜腻，而Thunder敏锐地意识到，他勃起了。

“你有受虐倾向吗？”

Thunder嘲讽的语气让Loki意识到自己硬了，他面红耳赤，瞪着Thor说：“都是你的错！这是正常的生理反应，你给我滚——”

谁知道一直对自己避之不及的金发男人突然笑了，伸手捏了Loki的脸颊，他们肌肤相贴的时候Loki感觉到这男人对他产生了兴趣，Loki惊呆了，他是圈内最有名的TOP之一，Thunder该不会想上他吧？Loki趁Thunder没抓着他的瞬间一跃而起，穿好浴袍缩到床角，防备地说：“我不做下面的，你想都别想。”

“你以为你魅力那么大？”Thunder翻了个白眼，拍拍手坐到床边，一副要走的架势。

看来他真只是来教训自己一顿，白花了这么贵的房间和布置！Loki愤怒了，他恢复了刚才的镇定，恶毒地笑道：“对你来说魅力不大，对别人可不一定，你快滚，我要叫其他人来满足我。”

联想到他还硬着的事实，Thunder眉头一皱，空气一时焦灼，他们对视一眼，雄性动物间的火花瞬间燃烧，Thunder倾身毫不费力地把Loki重新抓回身下，低吼着问：“你还想害谁？”

Loki的心可能快从嗓子眼里跳出来了，他眨着翠绿的眼眸，臀上一湿，男人连润滑剂都没拆，就着他的口水，将勉强湿漉的手指绕到他身后打转，挤开肛口上的皱褶闯了进去，Loki的阴茎也被男人握在手里，他发着抖，咬牙切齿地说：“我约你可不是让你来操我的！”

“我来赴约也不是为了被你操的。”Thunder示威地笑笑，Loki噤声片刻，反射性夹紧身后，潮热的穴口生涩地含着一根手指，Thunder似乎怕伤到他，并不敢动作太大，Loki依旧觉得十分怪异。

“你快拿出来——多少钱都可以……嘶，你技术怎么这么差！”Loki嘲讽道，“这么差的技术，就算长得再好看，也没有人喜欢！”

“我看你挺喜欢的。”Thunder不是多话之人，也被Loki逼得不得不开口，他没有和男性的实战经验，思索以前闲谈中男人们的只言片语，在干涩的甬道里戳弄，企图找到那一点。虽然他对后面的门路不熟悉，但他同时握着Loki的阴茎，熟练地刮蹭马眼，前后夹击下，Loki溢出一声沙哑的呻吟。

“你硬了。”Loki靠在Thunder身上，发现他的变化当即讥讽道，“别浪费时间了，你还是乖乖躺下……啊！嗯——嗯唔——”他瞪大眼睛，不可遏制地发出低叫，Loki从没想过自己会有这样的声音。

“那是什么……”Loki绿眼朦胧望着Thunder，他还没从刚才灭顶的快感和刺激中回过神来。

Thunder嘴角一抽，两人凑得极近，他可以看见Loki眼里的生理泪水，他好笑地说：“虽然不想这样说，但——你没操到过其他男人的这里吗，Top？”

“什么，我也有？”Loki红了脸，他抓住Thor的手臂，喃喃道，“你再——嗯……”

Thunder被他喊得心猿意马，连续磨蹭了几次，Loki靠在他肩上，在他的手臂留下指痕，原本紧绷的后穴竟然渐渐有了湿意，Thunder忽然多加了一根手指，Loki哼了声，Thunder疑惑地问：“你原本没做过？”

“我为什么要让技术差的人操我……嗯……虽然你也很差劲。”Loki低声骂道，他是被强迫的，尽管做下面这个的快感超出了他的想象，身后的抽插突然加快了速度，Thunder不知道什么时候移开了手，前端的阴茎不用触碰就有高潮的快感，Loki头皮发麻，睁大眼睛，他喜欢做爱、喜欢新鲜、喜欢刺激，但这比他之前体验过的任何一次性爱都要舒爽，“Thunder，Thunder——”

“叫我Thor。”男人半搂着他的腰，捏着他的臀肉，粗长灵巧的手指将Loki送上高潮，他呜咽一声，后穴又湿又软，似乎完全被操开了，Thor见Loki微微颤抖着，自己腿间湿了一滩——

他高潮了。

Loki喘息着，好不容易回过神来，他在不知觉中抓住了Thor的手，身后的触感虽然依旧奇特，但他此刻脑中已经完全被刚才彻底的高潮占据，Loki一向务实，他压下心底的一丝怪异，舔舔嘴唇仰头问Thor：“把前戏补全啊。”他尾音沙哑、眼神撩人，让Thor的心剧烈跳动起来。

 

 

有一瞬间Thor觉得自己不受控制，被深色床单上那具苍白的男性躯体给蛊惑了。

他应该打Loki一顿便离开，但这个教训变了味道，白皙的臀瓣上泛起艳红，这个人咋呼起来的模样也十分有趣，在他的言语刺激下，Thor想都没想就把手指插了进去，揉弄着那个窄小的地方，青涩的反应取悦了他，Loki并不像他想象中那样无可救药。

我要拯救他。我要防止他继续堕落，我要防止他拉着别人堕落。Thor伪善地抱着这样的念头，将Loki推倒。

让他尝到那些被他欺压过的男人的苦楚后，Loki没有露出Thor想象中的惊慌和屈辱，而是意外地追着他要求更多，Thor十分惊讶，被直勾勾望着他的Loki吓退一步，Loki靠在他腿边，隔着裤子抚上他半勃的性器，他没想到Thor只是半勃，而他已经高潮了一次，一半羞耻一半气愤，握住Thor的性器搓揉，Thor喘起粗气，他很久没有遇到这种不知死活的家伙，Thor起身压住Loki。

“你自找的。”Thor拉开他的腿，半脱下裤子，扶着肿胀的阴茎在后穴外拍打着，浅红色的洞口微微湿润，他看得双目通红，手臂上青筋暴起，瞬间挤开湿软的穴肉，却听到Loki闷哼一声，粗大的性器进入从未被使用过的地方，直直碰到浅处那个让他发疯的点，Loki的阴茎颤抖着挺立来。

“戴套，脏——啊——你这疯子！”Loki被撞进玫瑰花瓣中，那两只交颈的天鹅早被掀翻在地，Loki抓着被子，向上反射性挺起胸膛，Thor的头发完全乱了，散落在肩膀上，他这才发现Thor是长发，却越显英气勃勃，而他胯下的巨刃也将Loki折磨得头皮发麻，起初是痛苦，Loki没有尝试过无套性爱，被彻底占有的感觉让他心悸，后穴的黏膜贴着另一人的阴茎，他和身上这个男人连接在一起。

“呼，这儿可没有适合我的，你要我停下来下楼去买吗？而且我还没嫌弃你呢。”Thor坏笑起来，看着Loki吐出精液的可怜阴茎，他的尺寸虽然也很可观，但还是不如Thor这种高壮的男人。

“你敢！”Loki这时候已经有点听不清楚Thor在说什么了，他浑身发热，汗水顺着脊背滑落，以前操别人的时候，被绞紧的快感虽然也让他感到舒爽，但和这一刻完全没办法相提并论，被撕裂的感觉过去之后，随之而来的是绵密的酥麻和一次次深入的顶弄，Thor的动作毫无章法，却因为本钱十足，把他操得不断向后，Loki迷迷糊糊地想，说好的前戏呢？

“别停，啊，是那里——”像打开了潘多拉魔盒一般，今夜每一种感觉都是新的，Loki的臀肉被男人握在手中揉捏，穴口被撑得毫无皱褶，刺激得阴茎不断滴出粘液，他兴奋极了，根本不知道自己的身体会有怎样的反应，而这又令他感到陌生而恐惧，Loki抓住Thor的手，他意识到自己需要慰藉，而男人慷慨地将他抱进怀中，Loki呼出来的热气打在Thor耳边，他吮住男人的耳廓，对方敏感得打了个颤，报复性地退出后猛干进去，Loki发出破碎的呻吟。

肉体交合带来的欢愉可以掩盖所有不快，Thor此时早已忘记今晚来这的目的，他看到男人失神地倒在身下，鸦黑的发变得凌乱，他浑身泛起瑰丽的红，浅红色的乳头不知何时挺立起来，Thor伸手一捏，对方面露不快后又颤抖着咬住下唇，但身后饥渴地收缩还是出卖了他，Thor挑眉道：“有这么舒服？”

“上我的床不许接吻，不要乱摸——”Loki低声道，而Thor非要触碰他的禁区，先是操了他，随后是无套性爱，现在又要吮他的乳头，亲他的嘴唇，Loki别扭至极，感觉自己的规则统统被打破，他刚要开口反抗，Thor的吻却落在他唇上，饱满的唇峰蹭过他的，只是一瞬间，不满足于此的人就成了Loki。

他并不知道世界上怎么会有一个外貌如此契合自己审美的男人，Loki在喘息中抱住Thor，忍下一切不满，他们的汗水融合在一起，肉贴肉的快感将他吞没。

“你有洁癖？规矩真多，可现在要按我的心意来。”Thor笑着，在Loki呼唤着他的名字时抬起他的臀部，将精液尽皆射进穴中，对方像受惊的小鹿，被精柱冲得敏感点发麻，他不自觉也射了出来，比上一次淡了许多，Thor没想到两人会如此同步，他喘息着，摩挲Loki的脚踝，“你真是太紧了。”

Loki没想到自己一晚上前列腺高潮了两次，还都是眼前这个对同性性爱没有经验的男人带来的，他浑身瘫软无力，却知道这样隔夜不太好，他不敢动弹，戳戳Thor的肌肉道：“抱我去洗澡。”他嗓子都叫哑了，Loki无奈地瞪着这个肌肉壮汉，而对方只是解开了裤链，上衣都没脱下，Loki看着金色毛发中雌伏的性器，他又有了性冲动，不得不逼迫自己闭上眼睛，不要再看Thor。

Thor这时候倒是温柔的情人，他学着去为Loki做这些事，洗干净后把人抱回床上，慢慢给Loki穿上浴袍。

Loki疑惑地问：“你干嘛呢？”

“穿衣服睡觉。”Thor不好意思地摸摸后脑，他本来想直接回家，但是感觉刚打完炮就走不太好，所以他也洗了澡，换上了浴袍。

Loki：“……”还好他只是约炮，谁受得了Thor这样的性格？

Loki抵赖道：“不行，我喜欢裸睡，你也别穿了，抱着我睡。”

“那你自己脱。”Thor看他一眼，觉得Loki的要求匪夷所思，他想了想，神色复杂地说，“我知道了，你还想再做一次——”他拉过Loki，刚洗干净的身体散发着沐浴露的馨香，Loki身躯依旧白净，Thor此刻觉得有些碍眼，刚才应该留下更多吻痕才对。

“喂，你——停下！”Loki·永远只当上面的人·Laufeyson活了三十多年，第一次在性爱上一夜遭遇三次滑铁卢。


	3. Share 03

Thor醒来的时候，Loki已经走了，他留下一张字条，气冲冲地在上面画了个中指，Thor看了觉得好玩，回味起昨夜他还有些失神，散乱的玫瑰花瓣铺在地板上，Thor起身换上衣服。

他很少做这样出格的事，离开酒店进了附近的早午餐店，Thor心思一动，上网搜了搜Loki这个名字。查出来的东西很多，Thor筛选了下找到一条新闻，上面有两年前Loki代表约顿海姆——大概是他工作的公司——出席名下产品快闪活动时候的照片，上面的他十分冷漠正经，看起来和昨夜大相径庭。

再想想他爱说的荤话，这人真是丰富，Thor笑了笑，只当自己有一次不错的艳遇经历，他们应该……不会再见了。

他的手机忽然响了。

“Thor！有件事得拜托你！”Fandral突然打电话过来，听起来语气有点着急，“我母亲生病了，今天早上我回家了，但之前和人约在酒吧交换二手球票，你今晚能帮我去拿吗？你没空的话我再问问别人！”

“噢，当然可以，你母亲没事吧？”Thor关切地问，他只有下午需要去学校一趟，便答应了Fandral的要求，两人寒暄两句，Thor挂了电话，后知后觉想起昨天没有发Post，随手拍了一张早餐的图分享出去。

 

 

周四清晨，约顿海姆市场部的员工噤如寒蝉，与昨天的心情愉悦不同，今天的Laufeyson总监完全是黑着脸来上班！包括他的秘书Sigyn在内，所有人都小心翼翼看着上司的脸色行事，能不在今天汇报工作进度就改天再进Loki的办公室。但是大家都很好奇，看上去脸色不好，眼角眉梢又透着舒适，Loki昨晚到底做什么去了？

尽管保有严格的上下级关系，但大家也都知道Loki的风流名声，不过他从不对公司内的员工下手，口味苛刻又清奇，下属们也只是偶尔爱聊聊Loki的八卦，比如他刚甩了一个十八线模特，转头又泡上了一个舞台剧演员，诸如此类的桃色新闻在约顿海姆内不是秘密，然而Loki工作能力突出，大老板从来不管他的私生活。

“我知道了，一定是他昨晚体验不错，但是今天早上被人抓奸了！”Lily痛心疾首，“前男友和现女友，修罗场啊！”

“不会吧，Loki不像是分手后关系处理不干净的人。”Rorna吃着巧克力惊讶地说。

“那Loki总不能是被上了吧——”Lily赶忙控制自己的音量，但为时已晚，Loki幽幽地推开办公室门，冷笑着望她一眼，把Sigyn叫进去。

“你完了。”Rorna同情地说，“即使我更相信前一个说法，Loki也不会放过你了。”

 

Loki满脸乌云密布，给Sigyn布置完今天的任务，他假装云淡风轻地说：“部门是不是需要打印一千份宣传资料？让Lily负责从文印室拿回来吧。”

“好的。”Sigyn尴尬地笑着帮Loki带上门，靠在门边松了口气。

Loki盯着电脑屏幕，就算垫了个软垫，身后仍旧隐隐作痛，鬼使神差地，他又打开了Thor的主页，不得不说Thunder这个名字非常适合Thor，他像狮子，也像雷电，能将人的精力活生生掏空。Loki叹了口气，发现Thunder更新了，发了一张他吃剩下的松饼图。

Loki：……

见过真人后，Loki幻想出来完美的性对象破灭了一半，他现在觉得Thor是个直男，还是审美特别不好的那种，Thor要是应聘约顿海姆的市场部设计岗，肯定第一次面试就被刷掉了，然而此前Loki从没注意过这些照片的构图或者内容，他的眼睛一定是被那健美的肌肉糊住了！

Loki咬牙切齿，将鼠标移动到取消关注那栏，他立刻点了下去，审视着其他照片，包括那些热度很高的腹肌图——啊，现在我摸过了——Loki这样想着，不知不觉看了五分钟，他回过神来，咬咬牙，又将关注加了回去。

算了，就当是一个健身参考模板，他以后也要拥有这样的身材，不让悲剧重演。Loki眼神晦暗，打开手机联系人，来回翻了一会儿，本来试图找到一个合心意的男人或女人今晚见面，可他一边翻，一边在脑中对比Thor和他们各自带给他的感觉。Loki皱起眉头，噢，他好像根本没存Thor的联系方式。

真是诸事不顺。

Laufeyson总监揉揉太阳穴，最后选了一位性感成熟的女性，给她发去邀约。

“好呀，今晚在罗伊德酒吧见。”

成熟的女人一定能抚慰他的伤痛，最重要的是，选了女性，昨晚的悲剧一定不会发生！Loki坚定地想。

 

因为有今晚的约会，Loki的心情稳定许多。但他对今夜期待不高，在公司拖到大家走得差不多了，才慢腾腾地去负一楼开车。Loki不太喜欢在酒吧约会，他嫌那边太过吵嚷，但Dinera喜欢，他们之前是在酒吧认识的，Loki只得迁就女士的爱好。

来到罗伊德后Loki很快找到了Dinera，她在人群中很是显眼。

“Loki，好久不见，我很想你。”Dinera亲热地抱住Loki，她有一头漂亮的红发，今晚穿着深红色的连衣裙煞是迷人，她被Loki揽入怀中，亲昵地靠在他的肩头，她身高适宜，男人都喜欢她这类风情万种的美人。

“你又变美了。”Loki敷衍地称赞道，他亲亲Dinera的额头，搂着她走到吧台边，Dinera的确很美，小巧的五官加保养得宜，看上去比她的实际年龄要小好几岁，Loki友善地问，“最近工作如何？”

“噢，你这个工作狂，请别一上来就聊这个话题。”Dinera推了推他的胳膊，轻轻嗅着Loki的衣领，她拽着Loki的领带，勾引意味十足。

Loki目不转睛地望着她，无视身边聒噪的音乐声，他终于找回一点纵情的快乐，正准备顺势吻住Dinera的脖颈，旁边却突然传来啤酒杯重重砸到吧台上的声音。

“再来一杯。”粗犷的嗓音莫名让Loki一抖，他松开Dinera回过头，当即傻了眼——Thor怎么在这里？

金发男人不善地向吧台边的男女投来目光，Loki扶着Dinera腰际的手一僵，Thor撇去唇边的酒水，似笑非笑地看着Loki。

Dinera察言观色笑道：“你们认识？”

“不认识。”Loki赶忙回答，心虚地搂着Dinera，“我们去包房？”

“昨晚你在我床上的时候可不是这样说的。”Thor冷嘲一声，当众揭穿Loki左右逢源的事实。

Dinera对Loki略有了解，此刻也不意外，她绕着自己蜷曲的头发，一副把自己当局外人的架势，好笑地望Loki一眼，凭一个女人的直觉，她可不认为Loki能在床上压制眼前这个金发男人，他真像雕塑，浑身上下没有一个地方不精致。

“胡说。”Loki咬牙切齿，他刚要重振雄风， Thor怎么又出现了？Loki怒极反笑，“你跟踪我？噢，对不起，我忘了你很喜欢我，但我今晚有约了。”

“这位女士，Loki说谎成性，是他追了我半个月。”Thor毫不留情地揭穿，一把将Loki抓住往外拉，“你真该被教育。”

“喂——你这混球！”Loki惊慌失色，被拖离吵闹的环境，陷入夜幕中，“你要带我去哪！”他再没见过这么失礼的人了，居然把女士单独丢在酒吧！

“屁股不痛了？”Thor冷飕飕地瞟过来，Loki当即噤声，恼恨地瞪他，Thor迎上他的目光，“又被我撞到你在骗小女孩。”

“什么？小女孩？！”Loki惊叫出声，嘲笑道，“Dinera知道了一定会非常高兴你对她的评价，拜托，她甚至比你大！你的正义感未免太强烈了，我们不过是一夜情关系，你管这么多干嘛？你难道能把我送进警局……喂，别告诉我你真的这样想！”这也太丢人了。

Loki的反应太好笑了，Thor忍不住嗤笑出声，把他塞进自己的车里，Loki一边反抗一边大喊：“还说我呢，你不是也来酒吧？这年头的成年人来酒吧都是为了搭讪……”

“我来帮朋友拿东西。”Thor甩给Loki一个白眼，启动引擎扬长而去，完全杜绝了Loki再回这家酒吧的可能。

“我的车还在罗伊德！”Loki觉得自己只要遇到Thor就没好事，他又气又恼，见回去无望了，只得打量起Thor的穿着，他今天穿得更运动风了，外面是一件短外套，手臂饱满，肌肉线条流畅，里面搭配一件灰背心，Loki恨不得自己的眼睛长进他的衣服里。

Thor猝不及防问：“吃晚饭吗？”

“早就吃过了。”

“那吃夜宵吧。”Thor笑道，“我还没吃饭。”他露出一口白牙，把车停到路边。

Loki不情不愿地下车，不可思议地望着街边的肮脏小店。他指着这个狭小的店面迟钝地说：“吃这个？你吃吧，我等你。”

“来吧，你会喜欢的。”Thor拍拍他，熟练地往里走，点了一份披萨和海鲜饭，回来拉着Loki坐下，“它家味道很好，价格又不贵。”

Loki质疑地看着他，忽然他笑了，眨眨眼问：“你是不是想跟我约会？”

Thor思索片刻，认真地回答：“昨晚的确不错，你想再来一次吗？”

“你做梦！”Loki咬着齿关回答，这时服务员将菜品呈上来，虽然摆盘简陋，但饼皮很薄，用料丰富，那份饭也看起来色泽很棒，Loki见Thor大快朵颐地享用起来，肚子忽然有点饿了。

“抱歉，我只是好奇，你每天都要找人……约吗？”Thor抬头看Loki一眼，“以及，你可以试试味道。”

Loki矜持地拿起勺子挖了一口Thor没碰过的饭，冷淡地说：“没有每天，我很忙，有空才能谈情说爱，你只是刚好遇到，不过这是我的私生活，你不用管这么多吧？”

“毕竟我们昨晚刚上床，关心你的私生活，也是为了我的健康着想。”Thor嘲笑道，他这话说得不好听，Loki瞪着他半天，幽幽地叹了口气，Thor不免有点毛骨悚然。

“丑话说在前头，昨晚我说了让你戴套的，这是我第一次经历无套性爱，而且你还没得到允许就亲我。”Loki磨了磨牙，不情不愿地说，“我还怕自己生病呢！”

Thor见他一本正经，像自己欠了他几百万，又委屈又羞恼的模样，Thor忽然伸手揽住Loki的后颈，慢悠悠但认真地说：“好，我知道了。我开玩笑的，昨晚……很有趣。你要是没给我发过那些消息，我会觉得你更好。”

“怎么，你不就是被那些情话撩得欲火焚身跑出来与我相见吗？”Loki嗤笑道，却猛地想起昨晚被Thor揍的画面，他想明白了，不爽地问，“你一开始就想打我啊！”

“因为你实在……太欠揍了。”Thor笑道，见Loki又要咆哮，他勺起一口饭塞住Loki的嘴巴，两人相视一眼，Thor心想，他真是疯了。


	4. Share 04

这家小店的味道还真不错，Loki开始只是浅尝几口，结果在和Thor的对骂中他越吃越多，最后连酒都叫了上来。

“不就是仗着自己有几分美貌——你和Dinera有什么区别！”Loki醉醺醺地指着Thor骂道，“我对美人一向很有耐心，不过你不应该操我！你这个趁虚而入的小人！”

“区别大了，她能满足你吗？”Thor无语地捂着Loki的嘴，碰到了横隔在他们中间的两个瓶子，他基本没喝，是Loki一个人喝完的，“不去骚扰别人很难吗？！”

“放屁，成年人都是你情我愿！我逼你了吗！”见Thor语塞，Loki得意洋洋地讽刺道，“你不也挺高兴？男人就是虚伪！”

Thor结完账把他拖上车：“你喝多了真是什么都敢说。”

“我没喝醉，是你醉了，你酒量小、气量小，哪里都小！”Loki磨了磨后槽牙，想起昨晚自己的遭遇，他拉过Thor的手狠狠咬了一口，听见男人的惨叫声，他松开嘴，瞬间被人推倒在车窗玻璃上，Loki反应略慢半拍，Thor就咬上他的嘴唇，两人又咬又打，Loki的嘴里传来一股血味，他趁机往Thor屁股上狠狠拍了几下报复回来，又流连于肌肉翘臀的手感，Loki愣了几秒，被Thor扔到副驾驶位上。

“你家在哪？我先送你，你的车迟点我再帮你开回去。”Thor帮他系好安全带，Loki迷蒙的绿眼在黑暗中发出一点亮光。

“去你家吧。”Loki摆摆手，“你刚不是说你家在附近吗？随便凑合一晚。”

Thor照他说的做，只开了五分钟就回到家，他看着安静合着眼睛的男人，心里不免矛盾，为什么要带Loki回家？为什么今晚要管他？细微的酒精在他脑中发酵，难道他期待更深入的关系？可Loki显然不是会为了他转性的人……他会吗？

“Thor。”Loki忽然清醒，凑过来抓住他的衣袖，脸凑得极近，本以为他要说什么重要的事，两人对视半天，Loki眨眨眼问，“真的不能操你一次吗？”

Thor：“……”他推推Loki示意他起来，黑发男人摇摇头，依旧靠在他身前，手臂压在他身上。

“真可惜。”Loki见他态度坚决，委屈地看了一眼Thor的屁股，破釜沉舟地说，“那你带我来你家，是又要操我？”

Thor：“……”喝醉酒的人真是不可理喻，刚才不是他自己选择来过夜吗？这会儿倒像Thor是个骗子强奸犯了。

“起来，睡觉去吧，今晚对你没兴趣。”Thor把Loki半推半拉地移出车外，他觉得最简单的还是直接把他公主抱进屋，Loki虽然消瘦，但还是有点分量，不过对Thor而言这个重量还在他的接受范围内。

“真没兴趣吗？”Loki揪着Thor的领口，在Thor将他放上床的瞬间拉住对方，“你这样说我会伤心的。”他笑了起来，把愣住的男人反压在身下，在他的手即将碰到Thor的胯下时，金发男人捉住他的手臂。

“跟你说了不要招惹我。”Thor皱起眉头，Loki却很快挣开他，向下钻去，解开Thor的裤腰，隔着棉质内裤将还软着的性器含入口中，Thor顿时浑身血液向下涌去，性器硬得发疼，毫不掩饰对这个男人的渴求。

啊，他眼神变了。Loki在迷糊中依旧发现了这点，平时的Thor放在街上就是一个长得帅气的正义人士，但他现在为自己变成了这样，Loki没有意识到自己为Thor做了什么，他伸手学着以前的床伴服务他的模样，揉弄着下面沉甸甸的囊袋，濡湿前端后收缩脸颊用力一吮，Thor抬起他的脑袋，摩挲他的眉眼。

“你这样只会让人更想操你。”Thor嗓子沙哑，声音低沉，曲起腿抵住Loki的胯下，他不像Loki那样动作缓慢，顶弄了两下，Loki发出惊叫，差点把阴茎吞得太深噎到自己，Thor失笑，把他拉起来，“你想试试真的吗？”他拉着Loki的手探入自己的内裤，握住勃起的茎柱，Loki被他的热度烫得一僵。

“这么大谁含得进去。”Loki抱怨道，却被Thor推倒在床、迅速除下衣物，Loki看着他们的姿势僵硬地问，“不是吧，又来？”

“嗯哼？这不是你想要的？要我用嘴吗。还是……这里。”Thor将Loki的腿压到胸前，望着微肿的嫩红穴口，Thor握着阴茎，轻轻拍着上头，Loki敏感地瑟缩了下，Thor忽的松开他，“能接受吗？”

他在征询自己的意见，Loki心里异常别扭，他的确不喜欢身居下位，以前是因为对象都不合适，加上他心高气傲，但与Thor昨夜的体验让Loki明白，那样的快感只有Thor能赋予他，其他的一切都因此变得索然无味。Loki渐渐清醒过来，别过头说：“我都硬了，你觉得呢？”

“正面回答我。”Thor握着他的下巴，邪气地笑了笑，“这取决于我应该怎么对待你。”

Loki踹了他屁股一脚，听到Thor低叫一声，他才笑出声来，勾着Thor的腰说：“你没意识到吗？我愿意的程度与你带给我的快感成正比。”

Thor得到他的首肯，俯下身去吻Loki的嘴唇，最开始他抗拒了一秒，随后Thor打开他的齿关，吮着Loki口腔里的酒味，随后是他的喉结，一路向下，Thor吮住Loki的乳头，他早就想这样做了，那两颗小东西极其勾人，泛着瑰丽的红，Loki反应极大，他闷哼了声，乳尖迅速立起，Thor扫过上头的颗粒，一手掐着另外一颗，玩弄了一会儿感觉Loki的下身硬得越发厉害，Thor在乳晕上轻咬，留下一个齿痕。

“唔嗯……”Loki抱着Thor的脑袋，本想推拒，却又成了向上送着自己的乳尖似的，恰巧Thor附在他耳边说话，他更是软成一摊。

“润滑剂呢？”Thor舔了下他的耳廓，Loki一抖，随手指着他的西装外套，让Thor翻出他之前准备给女伴用的东西，男人报复性地在他的臀上拍了一掌，Loki吃痛，“嘶，你吃什么醋，不都被你给破坏了吗？”

Thor将带着清甜气息的润滑油倒在Loki臀间均匀地涂开。有了昨晚的经验今天不是太难，没多久Loki就浑身发热，他怀疑是酒精的遗留作用，感觉不到疼痛的同时那儿反射性痉挛着，Loki不好意思地闭上眼睛，Thor的手指在敏感带附近戳弄，他发着抖，撸动自己的阴茎，试探性地掐了一把乳头。

“啊……”像过电一般，Loki脑子空白，呆呆地看着Thor。

淫靡的水渍声越来越清晰，Loki弓起腰身，Thor已经插了三根手指进来，里面湿得不行，Loki斥责道：“你润滑剂……嗯……倒太多了。”

“是吗？或许这是你自己的水。”Thor笑了笑，把他抱起来，让他坐到自己身上，“今晚你自己来？省得你说没有主动权。”

Loki跃跃欲试，他对没有尝试过的东西都有兴趣，而这样一来他可以摸着Thor的腹肌——Loki当即摸了上去，坚硬的肌肉散发出雄性荷尔蒙气息，他忽而觉得自己更湿了，潮热的身躯在Thor的帮助下——男人握着勃起的阴茎，Loki努力分开自己的臀肉——将巨刃一般的性器吞吃下去。

“唔……好粗、好深……”Loki缓慢喘息着将Thor完全吃进，肉贴肉的感觉和以往全然不一样，龟头上的青筋刮蹭到敏感的肉壁，Loki爽得流出前液撑着他的腹部，摇摇头说，“不行，别再进来了。啊，混蛋，你又没戴套！”

望着Loki湿漉漉的绿眼，Thor亲昵地握住他修长的手指笑道：“昨晚你全部吃进去了，还求我再给你多一些。”

“我绝对没说这种不要脸的话，你不要胡编乱造。”Loki面红耳赤，他坐到底端，Thor的囊袋抵着他的臀后，Loki觉得自己被彻底撑开了，闭上眼睛细细地喘息，Thor倒也没有催他，只是摩挲着他的腰，无声地引诱。

Loki动了动腰，身体自然地收缩着后穴，他惊奇地坐起身又往下，正好撞到那个地方，腰部的力气顿时被抽干，他趴在Thor胸前呻吟一声，汗珠布满额头，但过电的快感依旧让他爽得脚趾舒展，Loki直起身、曲起腿，他重复刚才的动作，沙哑的闷哼扩散开。

“哈……嗯，唔，啊——”没想到Thor会突然挺腰，Loki抓着他的人鱼线，Thor没有停下动作，囊袋拍在臀上，湿热的甬道裹紧柱身，Loki只能张嘴泄出一阵又一阵的呻吟，他的眼眶湿了，被顶撞得歪向一边，Thor扶住他，又掐着他的阴茎，Loki边喘边控诉道，“快松开，我自己来。”

“你不觉得这个频率更舒服吗？”Thor调笑道。

Loki摇摇头，生理泪水滑落，黑发散在脑边，他被顶得完全掌握不了主动权，快感太集中，穴口边缘泛起白沫，Loki仰着头，忽然Thor的动作慢了下来，但他已经习惯了那样的节奏和快感，身体欲求不满，随着Thor掐住他的乳尖，Loki发了狠摆动起腰部。

“要到了……我，你轻点！”Loki眨掉泪水，股瓣被撞得通红，房间里一时只剩下他的叫声和Thor的粗喘，胸口被掐的微肿，金发男人吮住他的喉结，两人搂在一起，Loki呜咽一声，耸动的身体渐渐慢下来。

全湿透了。Loki喘息着，喉腔挤出破碎的呻吟，后穴被灌满精液，滚烫的龟头抵着他的敏感点，Loki觉得光是Thor高潮，他都会跟着高潮一次。

身体汗津津的，Loki靠在Thor身上，懒洋洋，完全不想动弹，Thor喘息了一会儿，忽然笑道：“你肩胛骨这里有颗痣，你知道吗？”

“……不知道。”Loki意外而不好意思，推了Thor一把，对方靠在他肩上，伸手摸着他的后背，Loki感觉自己起了鸡皮疙瘩，对方就像发现了新大陆一样，好奇地爱抚着那儿。Loki长长地呻吟一声，“你别碰了。”

“不是黑色的痣呢。”Thor对他描述着，“是红色的，很浅，小小一颗。”

Loki抬头捂住他的嘴，蓝眸中闪过一丝笑意，温柔地蹭了蹭他的鼻头，Loki的心脏再次飞快地跳动起来，他喜欢跟这个男人做爱，也喜欢跟他待在一起的感觉，他们要发展长期的床上关系吗？不用烦恼下次要约谁似乎也很愉快。Loki飞快地思考着。

“你的关注点跟别人真不一样。”Loki嘲讽一声，酸涩地揉了揉自己的腰，“明天我要上班，你得把我送去罗伊德，我的车还在那边。”

“好吧，你真扫兴。”Thor把阴茎撤出来，半抱起Loki，对方推开他努力自己站起来，精液顺着腿间流下来的模样格外色情，Thor啧了一声，上前拍拍Loki的腰说，“你知不知道自己这样很诱人？”

Loki打了个哆嗦，回头对Thor说：“……这话不适合你说。”做完一次后他彻底酒醒了，望着Thor全裸的身体，Loki靠在墙边，看Thor在浴缸边试水温，他破天荒问道：“你在哪里健身？”

“附近的健身房，你也想来吗？”Thor诧异地问，把Loki带进浴缸。

“嗯，跟你学习一下怎么锻炼。”Loki随口扯着谎，在温水洒下来的时候，捉住Thor的手。


	5. Share 05

“……我要迟到了，都怪你！”

望着前面堵塞的车辆，Loki阴郁地吐出一口气，他们原本计划从Thor家出来先去罗伊德一趟，但由于导航告诉他们那条路堵塞，Thor临时转向直接送他去约顿海姆，眼见时间离九点越来越近，Loki揉着太阳穴，这可能是他进入约顿后第一次迟到，而原因居然是昨晚太爽了！

Loki的职业道德在鞭打他，但事实上本人并没有非常不安，反倒是Thor紧张地问：“迟到会扣钱吗？”

“呃，也不会吧。”Loki心虚地转头，但他后知后觉地发现，这样不就没借口骂Thor了？他赶忙义正言辞地说，“但上司会对你留下不好的印象！你是不是不上班，只是在家里当键盘侠？怪不得你没有这个忧虑。”

Thor无语地翻了个白眼：“……我有工作，只是不像你朝九晚五。”他没跟Loki说自己的职业，见前面没有松动的迹象，Thor看了一眼时间建议：“下车吧。”

“啊？”Loki愣了愣，Thor是认真的吗？这儿离他公司至少还有三公里吧？

“我帮你查了，下车走一公里去坐地铁，两个站就到，全程只需二十分钟。”Thor把手机拿给Loki看。

Loki：“……”这人是不是脑子有毛病，让自己的约会对象走路去坐地铁上班！Loki冷笑一声说：“你是不是忘了昨晚对我做了什么？”

“没有啊，不是你说快迟到了？这样对你比较好。”Thor分析得头头是道，“其实如果是我，两三公里跑过去最快，不过你应该没有晨练的习惯。”

Loki看了一眼身上的黑西装，深吸一口气狠狠揍了Thor一拳，就这样吧，迟到也没有关系，他绝对不会下车的。

 

大约在半小时后，他们才抵达约顿海姆楼下，即使Thor路上说了很多让他不爽的话，Loki今天的心情也很愉悦，他们交换了联系方式，Thor晚上会开他的车过来接他下班去健身——Loki这时候才明白为什么不论男女都很享受被人追求的感觉，以前总是他去接别人或主动发出邀约，第一次坐别人的车来到公司，Loki好心情地跟Thor说：“晚上记得来接我。”

“嗯。”Thor接过Loki的车钥匙，打量他道，“你有带健身服吗？”

“……没有，随便买一套吧。”Loki下了车，跟Thor挥手道别。

于是星期五走进办公室的Laufeyson总监再度心情明媚，Sigyn擦擦汗尴尬地想，总监的心情真是一张晴雨表，哪天晴哪天雨，没人说得准。

“Loki绝对是恋爱了。”Rorna立刻做出判断，“从周三到现在才三天，他一天喜一天忧，不是恋爱了怎么会是这个反应？难道他在为约顿海姆的股价起伏担忧？”

Lily的工位在窗边，她神神秘秘地笑道：“刚才Loki是从别人车上下来的，一看就是新对象！”

“哎，还是快点工作吧，上次搬文件累死我了，Loki真残忍。”Rorna哀嚎着看了一眼Loki的办公室，老老实实地闭上自己的嘴巴。

 

Loki当然不知道员工的议论，他上网下单了同城派送的运动装备，别有心机地选了黑色的紧身背心，期待着下午四点的到来——今天是周五，照惯例可以提前下班。Loki不知道Thor常去哪家健身房，他点开post查看，企图找到一丝蛛丝马迹，却还是败给了Thor的直男拍照。

视野所及不是他的腹肌就是地上的杠铃，每家健身房都差不多是这样的摆设，Loki还指望能从图中看到健身房外面的街景。失败后他只得当作这是Thor给他的又一惊喜，在还有一分钟到达四点时走进电梯。

捷豹果然停在早上的位置，Loki放慢步伐，颇为高傲地准备上车，却发觉副驾驶位上有人了——Thor？！他坐在副驾驶上干嘛？Loki瞪圆眼睛敲敲车窗：“我又不认路，你让我开车？”

“我可以给你指路，你的车我开不习惯。”Thor换上了健身的装备，时值春末，是这个城市最舒服的季节，不冷不热，Thor只穿了灰色的背心，外搭一件红色的运动外套，他的头发在脑后绑成一小簇，显得格外精神。

看在这张脸的份上，Loki无语地坐进驾驶位，他思前想后，拧着眉头，跟随导航的指引开往目的地，中间他几次气不顺，在红灯的间隙扭头问Thor：“你跟你之前的男朋友、女朋友都是怎样相处的？”

“我之前没交过男朋友。”Thor坦白道，“上一任女朋友也是两三年前的事了。”

“不可能吧，我不信post上只有我给你发私信约……”Loki模糊过那个字眼，惊奇地说，“好吧，那你必须改改你的说话方式，不然你会永远单身。”

“什么？”Thor感到意外，“你可是第一次这样说的人。”

Loki冷笑道：“让约会对象坐地铁、让约会对象为你开车，只有你说得出口。”

“我们不都是男人吗？哪里讲究那么多，而且你的意思是我们这就算在约会？”Thor莫名抓住了Loki话中的重点，给予他致命一击。

Loki愣了几秒，转弯后回答道：“不然你觉得我们是在做什么？”

“去健身？”Thor尴尬地说完看向Loki，现在他稍微了解对方的脾气，后知后觉地问，“你是不是不太满意这个回答？”

Loki瞪着Thor，摇摇头说：“我懂了，你不是没有追求者，你是完全没理解对方在追求你！”也亏他是直接给Thor发那些文艺的荤话，不然他们可能要拉锯超过一年……那时候Loki可能已经对他没兴趣了。

“不可能。”Thor立刻否认，“这怎么会听不出来的？那天你脸都快挨到那女人的胸上了，肯定是在追求她。”

“……我只是想寻求慰藉。”Loki真是服了这家伙，气他的时候真是无时无刻不口齿伶俐，“你等着，我一定要证明你的想法异于常人。”

Thor耸耸肩，这时他们已经到了健身房附近，Loki停好车，跟在Thor身后进去，他没有买卡，Thor显然跟里面的工作人员很熟，他介绍道：“这是我朋友，来体验一次。”对方很爽快地让Loki进入。

两人各自换好衣服，Thor意识到Loki不是第一次来健身房，他跟Loki打过招呼就去一边举杠铃了。Loki站在跑步机旁阴郁着脸——

等等，这跟说好的不一样啊？这不是他想要的发展，难道Thor不应该给他一些一对一指导吗？

Loki很气闷，这个时间点健身房里人不算多，他盯着Thor裸露在外的皮肤，蜜色的肌肉上渐渐布满汗珠，Loki见Thor锻炼得认真，健美的身材需要付出代价，他不甘落后，懒得跟Thor再交流，自顾自地走上跑步机。

 

然后一小时过去了。

Loki跑步三刻钟，撸铁一刻钟，他喘息着抹掉脸上的汗珠，回头看了一眼——锻炼期间他拒绝了两三个男人暧昧的搭话，而离他大概五六个器械距离的Thor，依然在撸铁！Loki再度开始不满，他喝着水，心想真是白费了这身衣服，

Loki正准备主动出击，忽然他发觉Thor身边有人，只是刚才因为角度，他没发现那人的存在，Thor健壮的身躯完全挡住他了，Loki眯起眼睛，危机感十足，那是个大概比Thor矮十来厘米的黑发男人，眼睛很大，正与Thor谈笑风生，两人挨得极近，那个男人伸手在Thor的手臂上捏了一把，Thor居然也没拒绝，眯起眼和他说了什么，两人又笑作一团。

Loki：“……”

趁那个男人走开去喝水，Loki凑上前问：“你们聊什么呢？”

“你来了！”Thor笑着把杠铃放在地上，“Tony说我最近肱二头肌好像更发达了。”

Loki警惕地说：“喂，你有点节操好吗？”

“啊？”Thor皱起眉头，不是很理解Loki的意思，“我只是回答他我上健身房的频率增加了，这也有问题？”

“他明显是在撩你！”Loki抓住Thor的手腕，“你今天可是我的，他别想跟你约会。”

“所以我们一起上健身房就是约会。”Thor好笑地看着Loki，他重新回到一小时前的那个问题。

Loki被他看得发慌，硬着头皮说：“当然是，我们非亲非故，你真以为是单纯来健身？”

“噢，你想在这做？”Thor为Loki的勇气感到不可思议。

Loki也为Thor的思路感到不可思议，他松开Thor：“你要庆幸我没有这个想法，不然我会把你按在这里——唔！”他的嘴被Thor捂住，Loki不甘示弱地迎上Thor警告的目光，含糊地喊道：“总之那人就是对你有想法！”

“你想太多了！”Thor解释道，“我们只是普通朋友，你不能戴着你的有色眼镜去对待他人。”

这算什么有色眼镜？Loki感到血压上升，让Thor松开自己：“哪个男性会在健身房里摸你手臂？刚才我拒绝了好几个要教我举铁的男性——”

“什么？有人想约你？”Thor难得变了脸色，古怪地皱起眉头，他们原本在讨论Thor和Tony的事，这下话题回到了Loki身上。

Loki骄傲地说：“你以为健身房里就你行情好？”

“你穿得太贴身了。”Thor这才注意到Loki的穿着，他从上到下扫视了Loki一圈，之前在床上他都没打量得这么仔细，Loki身材很好，即使不是肌肉型，也做到了精实和好看，在观察Loki的间隙，Thor发觉周围的确有男女不断看向Loki，这令他生出一丝恼怒，走到Loki身边挡住那些目光，“穿得宽松一点更合适运动。”

搞了半天他的重点还在运动上，Loki啼笑皆非，摇摇头说：“总之，你那位朋友一定对你有意思。”

Thor并不赞成Loki这个观点，他认真地说：“不，绝无可能，要不要打赌？”

“这怎么打赌？难道人家会当场承认？”Loki翻了个白眼，却也不示弱，“好啊，赌就赌，不过他对你的想法不能由你判断，你根本读不准他人的心思。”

Thor无语极了，他可是一下就看出来Loki对他有意思，Thor耸耸肩，两人正思索着这个赌约要怎么进行，就听见有人喊了Thor一声，回头发现是一个和Thor一样身材健美的男人，不过他不蓄胡子，头发也短得多，Thor想起Loki的脾性，心道不好，正准备挡着Loki不让他看，却迟了一步——Loki早就打量完毕并且打了个长长的哈欠。

Thor：“……？”他不就喜欢这一型的男人吗？怎么看到Steve毫无反应，看到自己就欲望横生？但这一结果仍旧取悦了Thor，他收起那点龌蹉的想法，笑着握住Steve的手道：“好久不见，Steve，Tony今天也来了，真巧。”这是他在健身房认识的伙伴，Steve是附近警队的队长，为人非常正直。

“是的，他刚跟我碰面，我们打算一起去做一组力量训练，Tony要我给他指导。”Steve不好意思地摸摸鼻头。

Loki惊讶地眨眨眼，Thor得意地看他，就说了Tony不是这样的人，Loki恶狠狠地挑眉，示意这事还没完。毕竟对Steve有意思，不代表他对Thor没意思！

“噢，你们似乎认识很久了？”Thor装作随意地问。

Steve拍拍Thor的肩膀笑道：“是，他和他女朋友下一周要结婚了，你要来参加吗？”

Loki：“……”


	6. Share 06

两人几句寒暄，Thor送走了Steve，看着原地石化的Loki，忍不住大笑出声：“说了没有你还不信？”

“不可能！”Loki幽幽地说，“他肯定不够忠贞。”

“算了吧，他和女朋友交往三年了。”Thor讽刺道，“他们感情好得很。”

Loki仍不死心，走到私教区看到Tony坐在地上，Steve正在给他压背，Steve不知道说了什么，Tony冷哼着抓住Steve的手臂把他往地上推，Loki彻底无语了，回头看着一脸无辜的Thor，咬牙切齿道：“这是个意外，我的判断法则没有失效，是这个人的性格有问题！”

“好吧，你说的都对。”Thor摸摸鼻头笑起来，而后他又异常认真地说，“不对，可你还是输了，我们的赌约是什么？”

说到这个，Loki倒是给自己准备了万全的退路，他眨眨眼笑道：“罚我给你一个浪漫的约会？”

“上次酒店那种？”Thor无力地提了提嘴角，他试图从Loki脸上发现破功的迹象，不过对方仍旧很镇定，好吧，那Loki的审美还真是跟他不一致。Thor叹了口气，谁料纤瘦的男性身躯突然向他靠近，两人的手臂碰在一起，Thor闻到了Loki耳后的味道，他虽然出过汗，但并不难闻，身上仍是一股淡淡的古龙水味道，而那件紧身背心此刻显得分外诱惑，Thor盯着他打量几秒，退后一步。

“我看你只喜欢待在家或健身房里。”Loki没好气地瞪他一眼，“总之我来安排。”他真是太聪明了，就这样定下了下次见面，Loki在心里松了一口气，在他厌倦Thor之前，这人休想离开他。

“好吧。”Thor没有戳破Loki的小心思，他拍拍Loki问，“饿了吗？我们回去？”

“嗯，去我家？还是在外面吃点？”Loki和Thor走进更衣区，拿好自己的包袋准备去洗澡。

“你想吃健康餐的话，我可以做给你吃。”Thor耸耸肩，谁知道他这话让Loki目光发亮，Thor疑惑地问，“这没什么特别的吧？”

“没有，只是觉得……几天前你还是遥不可及的网红，现在居然要为我下厨了。”Loki抿起嘴角笑道，十分自得，“我觉得我还是挺懂你的心意。”

“……不，你实在是网络上最欠揍的人。”Thor无奈地揉揉额角，“以后别再发那样的骚扰消息了，你可能会被网警抓走。”

Loki：“……”这家伙脑中到底有没有一点浪漫因子？看在他们现在已经在一起的份上，Loki选择原谅他。

 

离开健身房依旧是Loki负责开车，他们在附近的超市买了食材，Loki亦步亦趋地跟在Thor身后，非常好奇这样的男人怎么还会做饭，他完全不会，只能请家政或者叫外卖，Loki不禁觉得Thor在他心里又多了一分魅力加成，稍微延迟下他出局的时间吧，Loki心想。

“……把三文鱼递给我。”站在Loki家的料理台前，Thor指挥着Loki做他的助手，黑发男人刚换上一身优雅的墨绿居家服，茫然地听他吩咐后拿起那块鱼肉，Thor好笑地说，“我也觉得很神奇，为什么我们还会待在一起？”

“可能是因为你贪恋我的容貌。”Loki呶呶嘴，抬眼瞥向Thor，“这不是很神奇吗，我和我以前的……那些……也是这样过来的，觉得能相处就多见几次。”

Thor对Loki的回答猝不及防，愣了几秒后说：“你……真是精力旺盛。”原来不止那晚的女人，Loki还有更多他不知道的经历，然而他们本就是陌生人——

“喂，我可没有同时搞好几个。”Loki严肃地为自己澄清，“这是我的情感需求，你也可以这样做。”

“我又没指责你。”Thor把三文鱼腌制好放到一边，同时洗干净蔬菜、煮熟鸡蛋。

Loki眨眨眼，他心中略微别扭，Thor专心致志地烹饪晚餐，似乎没有因为他的澄清有一丝情绪变化——不应该是这样的，他要有所反应，Loki愣了片刻，连忙摇摇头，不对，他为什么要对此有所期待？于是他压下自己的情绪，笑着调侃道：“大家都是成年人，工作那么忙，还是炮友关系比较轻松。”

Thor停顿了下，对此观点没有发表自己的意见，Loki莫名烦躁起来，等Thor摆盘完，Loki拉着他的衣摆轻佻地问：“你跟我待在一起的目的难道不是为了做爱吗？”

听到这话Thor冷飕飕地瞪他一眼，如果他没记错，做爱并不在今天的安排里，Loki到底是欠操还是嘴贱？Thor摸不透这个男人，他不愿意让局面更加尴尬，只能冷淡地说：“你这是好了伤疤忘了疼。”

尽管和他做爱的感觉很好，今天刚在健身房剧烈运动完的Loki也不堪重负，他马上闭上嘴，恼羞成怒地说：“吃饭。”

他还是不说话比较可爱。Thor幽幽地叹了口气，这段关系不健康，也没有可持续性，他悲观地想，果然网恋没有好结果，而且还是这样一个人……这时候Thor又觉得Loki和私信里的形象有些相似了。

一顿饭吃下来两人都没说几句，Loki追悔莫及，本来好好的甜蜜双人夜难道就这样被他的几句三观陈述给毁了？Thor也太脆弱了吧？

无奈的是，事情果然在朝坏方向发展。双方各怀鬼胎，Loki绞尽脑汁想要怎么哄好Thor了，可Thor很快吃完健康餐，将盘子放进洗碗机里，Loki心里咯噔一声，Thor顺势穿好衣服，Loki冷冷地看着他问：“你这是？”

“啊，我回家睡觉。”Thor没有转弯，直接地给了Loki精准打击。

“你在这也能睡觉。”还能睡我！Loki不由得气恼，但他的自尊不容许他说更多。

Thor感到好笑，但他并没有生气，好脾气地说：“按照你的理论，不做爱我没有留宿的必要啊，Loki。”

他说得很有道理，可是——Loki追求的是和谐的床伴关系而不是一夜情，他们下午还一起健身了！Loki有苦难言，最终只能送Thor到门口，干巴巴地说：“回去路上小心。”他维持着表面的笑容，直到Thor消失在电梯里。

他要气死了！Thor这个臭直男！Loki咬牙切齿，狠狠将上个月人力资源部送给他的压力球扔到墙上，他望着空荡荡的房间，捡起压力球又狠狠揉搓了一顿。

持续暴躁了五分钟后，Loki打开手机，划了半天名单都没找到合适的对象，正好这时论坛给他推送了一条消息：“与网红恋爱是怎样的体验？”操，苹果又在监控他的生活！Loki正在气头上，想也不想就立刻回答了这个问题。

刚开始约到觉得自己像中彩票一样，网上很帅很神秘，结果深入接触发现根本不是我想要的发展，但这毕竟是一张彩票，丢不得、撕不得，最后等你去兑奖的时候工作人员告诉你，这是上一期的号码！简直出乎意料，以及对方脾气比我想的要差。——来自匿名用户。

Loki出了一口恶气，闷闷地坐在沙发上。

窗外车水马龙，城市的夜灯又亮了起来。

 

 

告别了Loki，Thor的生活恢复了正常，本以为会有个愉快的周末，没想到最后他们分别度过。但Thor对自己的决定没有遗憾，他应该远离Loki这样的人。

这周四是他指导的橄榄球队打友谊赛的日子，Thor准时出席，球队的学生们对见到他异常高兴。

“Odinson先生！”他们纷纷喊着Thor，穿戴好护身器具迎上来。

“准备得如何？”Thor拍着他们队里主力的胳膊，“记得等会不要轻敌，但这只是友谊赛，不要用力过猛受伤，谁受伤了月底就不能参加市赛了，知道吗？”

学生们笑嘻嘻地答应下来，准备上场。Thor坐到一边，望了眼头顶的太阳，他忽然开口说：“赢了晚上我请庆功宴。”他不想一个人闷在家里，学生们的欢呼声骤然变大，稀稀拉拉地跑到球场上。

一个多小时后，随着哨声响起，最后一次得分成功，Thor从教练位置上一跃而起为他的学生叫好，场上一片闹腾，学生们摘下头盔，有几个比较激动的男生甚至抱在一起，Thor干脆地联系了附近一家蛮有名气的餐厅定位，招呼着学生们下场换衣服准备过去。

Thor对着球场拍了一张照片发到post上，配文是“胜利”。他若有所失地看着自己私信箱里的那个灰色头像，它没再发来新的信息，忽而想起Loki的主号还被他关在黑名单里，Thor心思活络，鬼使神差把Ikol拖出来，随后迅速关上post。

这种做贼心虚的感觉一直延续到他们来到聚餐地点，Thor被十来个队员包围着，因为他们都是橄榄球队的明星选手，一起走出来颇有气势，Thor作为其中年纪稍长的老师，带头人地位尤其明显，他赶忙跟里面的服务员解释：“我们不是飞车党，不要担心。”他看到几个胆小的女侍者悄悄躲到了吧台后面，不禁有些不好意思。

他们人多，选了厅里最大的卡座，男人们聚在一起的话题总是那几样，Thor毕竟跟学生有一定年纪差，他只能偶尔搭上几句，反而是手上没停，一直在吃东西，直到他看到有个熟悉的人影走进来。

 

“蛤蜊意大利面，奶油浓汤，还要一瓶红酒。”黑发男人解开衬衣最上方的扣子，现在是晚上八点，今天的工作过多，他有点头疼，可又不想饿着肚子回家睡觉，便来到自己前阵子记下的餐厅吃点东西。

Loki幽幽地叹了口气，他清空了盘子里的意面，晃着杯中酒液，连续六天了，Thor都没有联系他——他们上一次说话是周六，Loki又去了那家健身房，可惜没遇到Thor，随便给他发了个消息，Thor只推托说有事离开了市区，Loki觉得自己傻极了，再也不愿意主动开口。

那个玩弄他人感情的直男。Loki想起这件事又开始生气，六天——整整六天了！恰好遇到这周要出一个新活动，部门工作繁忙，Loki积攒了多日都没有纾解欲望，加上他的怒火，天啊，现在不管是谁——只要是一个符合他审美的男人或者女人，他都可以跟她或者他去开房。去他的三观和道德，Loki在心里暗骂。

不过看上去他还是十分失意疲惫地独自饮酒，由于穿得周正，也引来了一些目光。

Thor见他一杯接一杯，早些时候怀疑Loki跟踪自己的念头已经彻底被抛在脑后，Thor怕他又喝醉了，正准备上前阻止Loki借酒浇愁，却发觉有个穿着黑皮裤和敞口衬衣的男人朝Loki走去。

“Loki，你怎么一个人在这里？”Ekby好多天没见Loki了，没想到会在这家店偶遇，Loki看起来心情不佳，Ekby很懂眼色地露出个无害的笑容，“别喝了，伤身体。”

“噢……是你。”Loki皱起眉头，拿回自己的酒杯，但没有继续碰它，他晃着酒液，精致的脸庞染上一丝忧愁，显得更加迷人。

Ekby显然被他的模样蛊惑了，想起他们共度的夜晚，他大胆地靠近Loki，见他没有拒绝，温柔地问：“今晚我陪你好吗？”

Loki思索片刻正要答应，眼角余光懒洋洋地瞥见——那个强壮的金发男人杀气腾腾地朝他走来——事不过三，他怎么总是在这时候遇见Thor？！Loki顿时慌了。


	7. Share 07

如果说上次被Thor撞见时Loki是真的打算寻求刺激，那今晚简直是无妄之灾。Loki不知道自己怎么会下意识心慌，他皱眉别开脸，谁知道Thor三两步走到他面前，低沉地喊他的名字，他藏在暗处，灯光没有照亮他的脸。

“Loki，真巧。”Thor语气不善，当他站到这里时已经知道自己这步棋走错了，Loki有千百种理由嘲笑他多管闲事。

可没想到Loki只是低下头淡淡地说：“不巧，吃个饭都能遇见你。”

这两人之间的情愫流动任谁一看都知道有问题，Ekby敏锐地发现Loki从未流露出这样的神情，他皱起秀气的眉头，心里有火在烧，Loki总是轻蔑而冷淡，而这也是他的迷人之处，他忍不住抱怨道：“这就是那个贱人？你不来找我就是因为他？！”

Loki虽然面对Thor略微气弱，但他哪能允许Ekby称Thor为“贱人”，他当即拉下脸，正要指责Ekby，没想到Thor忽然发声：“抱歉，打扰了你们相处，不过我和Loki不是你想的那样。”他还敢否认？！Loki目瞪口呆，他们哪里不是Ekby想的那样？他不就是因为Thor而跟Ekby一拍两散吗？

“你还敢否认！是你伤了Loki的心？”Ekby为Loki抱不平，他上前抓住Thor的手臂，把Thor拽入灯光下，Ekby这才看清Thor的容貌和身形，他倏地缩回手，望着Loki不可置信地问，“你改口味了？”

“别胡说。”Loki对试图揣测他审美的人一向没有好脾气，他对Ekby说，“我们只是朋友，你不用想那么多。”

Thor挑眉看着Loki和Ekby之间的互动，他们三人就像电视剧里的男一号、女一号和女二号，Thor头疼地想，自己似乎顶着的是女二号的头衔？他无奈地笑，和Loki眼神交汇，两人皆是一阵尴尬——他这样过来又有什么意义呢？阻止得了Loki一次，能一辈子盯着这个人吗？

“所以你对他没感觉？”Ekby小心翼翼地打量Loki的反应，见对方别过脸去似有若无地哼了一声，他猜测这代表否定，而Thor则在苦笑，Ekby顿时眉开眼笑，站到Thor身边，转头扬起一个微笑，“帅哥，所以你今晚有约吗？”

Loki：“……？！”

Thor：“……？”

 

这个发展已经超出了Loki的控制，他瞪圆眼睛，不可置信地问Ekby：“你刚说什么？”

Ekby解开衬衫扣子，露出精致的锁骨，他纤瘦，身材只到Thor的肩头，面对Loki的质问，Ekby委屈地往Thor身后站了站说：“反正你也厌倦我了，我不能追求别人吗？”

“你上一秒不还骂Thor是贱人吗？”Loki冷嘲道，“变得真快啊。”这个蠢货，他就知道嫩模靠不住！白天穿得整整齐齐去摄影棚拍摄，晚上不知道能给他戴多少顶绿帽，现在好了，他的眼睛都要贴到Thor胸前去了！Loki气得肺疼，他就不该送Ekby分手礼物，浪费钱还被反咬一口。

“圈里变得最快的不是你吗？Laufeyson先生，上一秒说会一直爱我，下一秒却抱着其他男人。”Ekby煽风点火，趁机告了Loki一状，试图让Thor对Loki的印象变得更差。

Loki无语至极，努力维持着风度说：“你别忘了你的上司跟我是多年的朋友，不该说的话别乱说！”

Ekby勾住Thor的胳膊眨了眨棕色的大眼睛：“我有说错吗？那你别拦着我和这位先生——Thor——约会，我什么话都不会乱说。”他摸到Thor的胳膊才有实感，怪不得Loki要甩了他，为了这个男人他也可以立刻甩掉Loki啊！

“呵呵，东西倒是收得飞快，我可是分干净了才找别人，你呢？一边缠着我还敢碰我的人。”Loki见不得Ekby在他面前如此猖狂，牙尖嘴利地回敬道，“你这样的货色，也不知道有没有人看得上。”

“你——”Ekby面红耳赤，他一向说不过Loki，也知道他脾气不好，为了Thor他今晚壮起胆反抗，此时又变得十分怯懦。

“什么难听话都敢说，我们走吧。”一直旁观这场战局的Thor忽然发声，Ekby窃喜，正准备与Thor一起离开，他欣喜地看向金发男人，却发觉他的目光始终温和地看向Loki。

Ekby的脸顿时白了，他咬着下唇轻声问：“不留个电话吗？”他明目张胆地勾引Thor，一贯见效的招数竟然碰壁，Thor半晌才移开目光看他一眼，不发一言。

“快滚，再被我发现你骚扰他，我可对你不客气了。”Loki颇有危机感地把Thor拉到自己身边。

他俩同样高大，Ekby被衬得分外瘦削，他怎么也没想到Thor居然喜欢Loki这型而不是他，他又气又怕地走了，走前一步三回头地看着Thor，小声地说：“你跟Loki分手了记得联系我。”

Loki示威地瞪他一眼，终于赶走了Ekby，留下他和Thor两人。

 

Loki后知后觉地松开Thor的手，抬头对上深邃的蓝眸，对方眼里带了一点笑意，Loki气不打一处来：“当心得病！”

“你不怕我怕什么？”Thor好笑地说，他觉得人和人之间的吸引力真是不可言说，明明刚才那个男人也长得很好看，可他的目光却一直落在Loki身上，他生气、无奈、高兴，不论什么情绪Thor都怕自己错过，可他们之间……

“你想都别想！”Loki皱起眉头，思索片刻，他深吸一口气，低声说，“我没约他，我只是来吃顿饭。”

“我知道。”Thor脱口而出，他到这儿来只是怕Loki禁不住诱惑，而Ekby说的那些，他其实并不是那样介意，“我看到你一个人在喝闷酒。”

“……你这跟踪狂！”Loki猜到Thor已经观察他很久了，无语地说，“所以你为什么不联系我？你明明——”

“我不需要炮友。”Thor压低声音，目不转睛地看着Loki。

有一瞬间Loki彻底愣住了，这么多年他从未想过稳定下来，而就在此刻——或者更早的几分钟里，在Ekby缠上Thor时，Loki心中危机感强烈，他知道Thor的意思，可与前几日不同，他今天不再想要逃避。Loki果断而认真地说：“好的，我会追求你，这样你满意了吗？”

“……？”感觉这和他想听到的有点不一样，但好像比之前的情况好？Thor心中无语，嘴上只得跟Loki约法三章：“看你表现了，今晚的事我总不能遇到第三次吧？”

Loki痛苦地沉默片刻：“只要你魅力够大——”

“我的魅力对你来说一直很大。”Thor自吹自擂，“不然你也不至于骚扰我半个月了，毕竟你身边不缺人，不是吗？”

“别提那个贱人，他居然敢当着我的面勾搭你！”Loki想到这事就不高兴，他以前一向说一不二，现在连这种小角色都敢在他面前放肆，Loki幽幽地瞪了Thor一眼，“我怀疑他会去网上搜索你，然后继续骚扰你。”

“我收过那么多骚扰短信，也只回复了你，虽然这也是个意外。”Thor拍拍Loki的肩膀，忽的想起他的学生们还在，Thor摸摸鼻头说，“我今晚是来这聚餐的。”

“什么，聚餐？”Loki狐疑地看着他，“网红见面会吗？是男是女？”

“男的。不对，不是网红——”Thor无语地想要辩解，却发现自己根本跟不上Loki的思考速度。

Loki皱着眉头，机警地说：“全是男的？你们想干嘛？聚众淫乱？我会大公无私地举报你们。”

“……总有一天我会把你脑子里的黄色废料全部清理干净。”Thor磨了磨后槽牙，“之前没跟你说过，我在附近的大学里当老师。”

老师？教授？！Loki惊呆了，他不自觉往后退了半步，愣愣地看着Thor，没想到这个男人长得帅，身材好，学历也这么高？！他是研究人员吗？他有博士学位吗？Loki想了一下自己只拿了硕士学位，就算他年薪百万，怎么仍旧有种在Thor面前抬不起头的感觉？Loki挤出一个笑容：“噢，你教什么？”

“橄榄球。”Thor摸摸腮帮，笑呵呵地搂着Loki。

Loki：“……”原来是体育老师，他就说嘛，没有人能脑子好用还长得这么好看，诸神不会这么眷顾同一个人。

“之前你没说过，所以现在我们要仔细聊一下各自的工作、爱好和择偶条件吗？”Loki勾起嘴角，知道了Thor的喜好后他就可以进行精准打击了。

Thor点点头，他认同这种必要的沟通，他们开展恋情的方式与一般人不同，Thor思索了下说：“我是阿斯加德大学橄榄球队的教练，除此之外就像你看到的那样，我会在post上晒自己的生活。”

“啊，你今天的更新我还没看。”Loki适时掏出手机，他说谎了，其实这几天他都没看Thor的post，生怕自己再次心动，接连补足这几天的图后，Loki看着最新那段短视频，把手机递到Thor面前，“你下次拍视频能不能注意点？”

“怎么了？”Thor十分无辜，这段是从侧面拍的，主要为了突出自己的手臂肌肉。

“乳头！”Loki低声喊道，“你也太骚了，穿宽松背心自拍能不能注意点！”原来是衣服晃动不小心侧拍到他的胸膛。

Thor无语至极，抚上Loki的后颈：“除了你谁这样色眯眯地一帧帧看？”

“你以为关注你的都是什么人？大家不就想看你露肉吗？下次给我注意点。”Loki严厉地说，“好了，继续交代你的情况。”

他突然变得很凶。Thor默默地想，不过还是老实地回答：“没什么特别的吧？工作你已经知道了，平时我就喜欢待在家里看电视，出门就是为了锻炼或者去学校……择偶条件，这个我没有具体想法，就目前来看，你还算合格吧。”

Loki挑眉问：“你的生活真无趣，我就不一样了，我喜欢各种派对，还喜欢认识新人——喂，你那是什么眼神，我很忠诚！不过说到要找另一半，我觉得两个人一定要各方面都适合，就目前来看，你也还算合格。”他原封不动地将这话送还给Thor，傲气地哼了一声。

Thor笑道：“好吧，那我去跟学生们说一声，我们回去？”

Loki点点头，跟在他身后，尽管他对Thor和一群男学生一起出来吃饭这事已经有了认知，但他从不看橄榄球比赛，对橄榄球运动员应该长什么样没有清晰的了解，于是当Thor将Loki领到他们那桌，一桌子腱子肉精实、高大、热血的青年朝他投来目光，Loki顿时愣住了。

这简直是无数个Thor的缩小复刻版！这谁忍得住？！

Loki捅了捅Thor的后腰问：“我们分手以后我能睡你学生吗？”


	8. Share 08

“你想都别想。”Thor气恼地小声警告他，在健身房的时候这家伙看见Steve不是还表现得不错吗？怎么面对他的学生又管不住自己了？！Thor生气地碰了碰Loki的肩膀，挡住他的视线，对学生们说：“刚好遇到了个朋友，我已经结账了，你们继续玩。”

“好的，教练再见！”学生们笑嘻嘻地起身推搡Thor，拿眼神瞥了Loki一眼道，“今天不是Fandral老师啊？”

Loki撇撇嘴，从自己的小世界中回过神，敏锐地捕捉到他人话语中的关键词，冷飕飕地看向Thor，结果Thor没跟他们多说，道别后抓着Loki往外走，Loki故意嚷道：“诶，你别那么着急，我还没看清楚呢。”

“我不懂，Steve不也是这个类型吗？”Thor放缓步子无语地问，“你上次可不是这个反应。”

“当然不一样！你看看今天的，都比你年轻，Steve不过是同龄人罢了。”Loki嘲讽地笑，头头是道地分析起来，“我看最左边那个男生就不错，和你一样，金发蓝眸，可惜不如你高。”

Thor连忙捂住Loki的嘴，恼怒地瞪他：“刚才跟我保证了什么？你还真是荤素不忌，事先说明我不搞3p。”

“哇，是谁教你这种没营养的词语？！”Loki记得Thor家离这不远，两人步行回家，他愤懑不平地说，“你可是天使人设，不要乱学话。”

 

没几分钟进了Thor家门，Loki望着熟悉的陈设，一时心里感慨，他真的没想到自己还会和Thor有继续的机会，而且这是以他要一心一意为前提……Loki正胡思乱想，饱满的臀肉忽然被人捏了一把，Loki呻吟一声，回过头问：“Fandral是谁？”

“我的朋友。你以为我和你一样有许多不纯洁的关系？”Thor靠近Loki危险地说，“我看你是几天没被操，又想惹怒我。”

“喂，我这几天都在好好工作，哪里有机会发展不纯洁关系，唔——”Loki被Thor捂住嘴巴，男人在他臀上狠狠打了几下，Loki耳根发红反驳道，“说好了谈恋爱，不应该从牵手开始吗？”

Thor看着潮湿的绿眸，松开手将Loki困在自己的怀抱与沙发间：“所以你想接吻？”他伸手牵住Loki的掌心，笨拙地摩挲他的手心。

Loki说不出否认的话，他愣了半天没有回答，Thor便当他是答应了，低下头来轻轻吻住Loki的嘴唇，明明经验丰富，Loki此刻仍像个处子一样颤抖，他不常与人接吻，而Thor也没有太多经历，两人唇贴唇地蹭了一会儿，Loki才小心翼翼地伸出舌头，吮着Thor的唇峰，对方被他的牙齿轻轻磕到，两人发出一串呻吟，当Thor的手即将摸到他屁股上时，Loki抓住他的手腕，松开嘴唇，带出一线银丝，他低沉地笑道：“你急躁得像十八岁，但我依旧喜欢。”

Thor手一僵，当即松开Loki，他讪讪地说：“抱歉，虽然我不应该这样说，但Loki，你每次这样说话我都会阳萎。”

Loki不敢置信地瞪他，伸手到Thor的胯下一摸，刚才还半勃的器官果然软了下来，Loki生气地问：“不可能，以前那些女人或者男人都很喜欢。”

“他们只是在迎合你。”Thor翻了个白眼，既然没了欲望，他坐到沙发上，支起脑袋来看Loki，“你看，这就是恋爱和约炮的区别。”

“那我可能更喜欢你迎合我。”Loki别扭地走到他跟前，刚想伸手去摸Thor的性器，为自己挽回颜面，却被Thor拉入怀中，禁锢双手。

“你不是说要纯洁一点吗？”Thor凑在Loki耳边说，“那今晚还是纯睡觉？还是说……”他向上顶了顶。

Loki慌乱地起身，回过头抿起嘴唇道：“我去洗澡，我没带毛巾和睡衣。”他向Thor伸手，对方摇摇头，回房间给他找了一套干净的睡衣和一条新内裤。

Loki迟疑地看了一眼Thor尺码的内裤，犹豫地走进浴室。

 

 

Loki先洗，Thor后洗，等Thor洗好进屋，Loki正好合上随便翻开的书，起身走到Thor面前，Thor瞥了一眼Loki穿着自己那套红色的睡衣的模样，衣服有点大，遮盖了Loki的腰线和肩线，原本瘦削的男人被衬得稍加圆润，但由于与他平日的形象不同，不免有些滑稽，Thor抿唇忍住笑意。

“洗好了？”Loki靠近Thor，睡衣上的扣子他没有全扣，露出漂亮的锁骨，衣服上似乎残留着Thor的气息，他被这样的感觉包裹着，想到自己没穿内裤的事实，耳根慢慢爬上热意……说好要一步步来，可是每每看到Thor，他都会忍不住！光是刚才在浴室里穿这套衣服他就忐忑了许久，看起来异常像要诱惑Thor——以前有个女伴对他做过类似的事，确实给他们的那个夜晚增添了不少情趣。但他应该这样做吗？

犹豫半晌，Loki见Thor没有特别的反应，比如冲上来把他扑到，他越挫越勇，在Thor面前转了一圈问，“你没因为我穿你的衣服特别兴奋吗？”

“我为什么要兴奋？”Thor疑惑地问，他挠挠脑袋，坐到床边，踢掉拖鞋，又仔细打量了一遍Loki的模样。

Loki泄气地靠近他，给他解释：“我，穿着你的衣服，这是男友睡衣！”他扯着衣服下摆，试图让Thor理解这种情侣之间的情趣。

半晌后Thor似乎明白了Loki的用意，他似懂非懂地点点头，慢条斯理地说：“哦，你喜欢就拿去吧，反正已经旧了。”

前一秒还期待满满、编好了无数拒绝Thor求欢借口的Loki Laufeyson顿时软倒在床，他不甘而怨恨地看了Thor一眼，慢慢移到床的另一边躺下，安静了五分钟后，Loki发出了均匀的呼吸声。

这就睡着了？！Thor眨眨眼，Loki不应该睡得这么快啊？他预想中Loki还会调情调很长一段时间，结果……Thor摸不着头脑，他说错什么话了吗？他想要就拿回去穿嘛！

Thor盯着Loki的后背，忽然瞟到那件原本要给Loki穿的新内裤被他放在床头柜上，Thor思索片刻，意识到——Loki现在没穿内裤，除了他的睡衣，他什么都没穿！Thor脸红起来，一个月前他绝不会想到自己会对一个男人的身体有这么直白的反应。

“喂——你顶到我了。”被以为睡熟的Loki幽幽地发出一声抱怨。

Thor尴尬极了，企图后退，Loki却翻了个身面对他，绿眼幽幽地放出光芒，Thor抿嘴道：“你没穿内裤。”他瞪着Loki，仿佛这是对方的错一样。

Loki眨眨眼，很是不屑地说：“你才发现？”他嗤笑一声，伸手去摸Thor再度半勃的性器，慢悠悠地说：“原来你也会勃起啊？”

“……我哪里惹到你了？”Thor不明所以，“你这么喜欢这套睡衣吗？！”

“Thor，你真是个混蛋。”Loki没想到他还会这样说，生气地说，“我可是穿着你的睡衣！你没有一点想法吗？你这样会让我觉得自己的魅力大不如前，这可是男友睡衣！”

Thor仍旧十分懵懂，他努力按照Loki的思路顺着想了一下说：“所以……我应该觉得你特别诱人？”他又打量了Loki一眼，甚至扯开了他们身上的被子，经由Loki的提示，他现在觉得……Loki比平时更性感，这套睡衣本身宽大，Loki稍微卷起一节袖子，露出苍白的手腕，他矜持地抬起下颌，眼角染着洗澡后的绯红。

“你更硬了。”Loki十分有成就感地笑了起来，刚才的阴霾一扫而空，凑上去亲Thor的嘴角，“可是今晚不能破戒，你要怎么办呢？”他调笑着，舔过自己的下唇，呼出来的气打在Thor脸侧。

Thor蛮横地握住Loki的手臂：“是你勾引我在先。”他气恼地瞪着Loki，忽然想到了办法，伸手摸到Loki的胯下，这作弊般的行动惹来Loki的不满，但由于力气不如Thor大，Loki挣扎了一会儿，被Thor罩在身下气喘吁吁。

“你……嗯，你怎么这样……”Loki绿眼湿润，睡衣在挣扎中滑落，露出肩膀，Thor粗糙的手磨蹭着他的阴茎，Loki哼出来的都变成气音。

“没有违规啊，这不是边缘性行为吗？”Thor从下方抬起一张俊脸，露出得逞的笑容，“该互惠互利了？”

被他摸着真的很舒服，Loki嘴上却不服输：“这是单身多少年练出来的技巧？我就不懂这么多了。”他挑衅地看着Thor，结果下一秒根部微疼，Thor的力度带了点警告意味，Loki顿时安静下来。

他的裤子被褪到膝盖处，随着龟头上的快感加重，Loki眼睛微眯，叫声越来越响，可他当即被Thor含住嘴唇，Thor温温柔柔地舔过他的唇峰，Loki的舌头被缠得露在空气中，他呜咽一声，肺里的氧气都快被Thor吸完了，Loki赶忙拍拍他，红着脸松开Thor。

“你真是不配合。”Thor无奈地笑道，他帮Loki做了好一会儿手活，Loki除了露出这副被他亲晕的模样什么都没做，Thor思索片刻，将两人的阴茎贴在一起。

“！！！”Loki瞪大眼睛，他没想到Thor会这样做，炙热粗硬的性器贴上他的下身，被囊袋撞得会阴发软，Thor伸手将他们的阴茎圈住，虎口挤压摩挲着敏感的龟头，尽管有过类似的经历，但现在他依旧目眩神迷，Loki被他的力度折磨得感觉快要缴械，赶忙抓住他的手臂说：“不然我来吧。”

Thor就等他这句话，Loki握住两人的阴茎，他小心地低头观察，不自觉地比较起来，Loki认为自己的性器粗长，结果Thor的性器比他更粗，而且持久，Loki恼恨地盯着那根粗紫的性器，拇指擦过马眼处，Thor低吟一声，Loki加大了摩挲的力度，肉贴肉的感觉分外刺激，Thor伸手圈住根部，两人一起动作，一时间屋子里只剩闷哼声。

“现在是不是很后悔你定下的规矩。”Thor笑着问Loki，另一只手向下戳弄他的会阴，Loki敏感地发颤，报复性地捏住Thor的乳尖，“嘶，我很好奇，你不是经验丰富吗，有时候却这样青涩。”

“……别用这种词形容我。”Loki别开脸，“我又不喜欢叠撸。”

“……你真是……”Thor低头咬住Loki的鼻子，加快手上的动作，Loki沉闷地喘息起来，没多久就射了出来，他纤细的手指无力地揉弄着马眼口，Thor也没忍耐太久。

睡衣被弄脏了，Thor望着Loki，男人闭上眼睛，睫毛微微颤动着，他舒爽地伸展脚趾，半晌回过神来，Loki抬手舔掉手上沾着的Thor的精液，笑道：“多谢招待。”

Thor红了脸，被他大胆的说法搞得不知道说什么，他低头埋进Loki的锁骨中，两人无声地拥抱了一会儿。

“我衣柜里还有很多旧睡衣，待会你想穿哪套？”Thor忽然发声，异常期待Loki穿上黑色那套的样子，男友睡衣什么的，看来真的很不错嘛。

Loki额角青筋暴起：“……不，我还是裸睡吧。”


	9. Share 09

“Thor老师，您恋人今天送的花也很好看呢。”隔壁棒球队的指导老师路过Thor的办公桌，对他竖起大拇指夸奖道。

而Thor望着一束小向日葵，尴尬地咧了咧嘴，试图把花束往桌子后面放，他笑着送走隔壁的老师，盯着那捧花幽幽地叹了口气。一连三天——可他不是天天上班，等他来到办公室后才发现花束堆了三摞，他费力抱回家后还没来得及问Loki，第四束又送来了。

Thor觉得问题很严重，他必须跟Loki沟通一番。

“喂，花是你送的吧？”Thor站在窗边跟Loki通电话。

“嗯？你终于想起来要问我了。”Loki坐在落地窗边喝了口咖啡，“你别以为我这几天工作忙，就可以假装我不存在了。”

Thor哭笑不得：“我们不是昨晚才通过视频电话吗？好了，你不用给我送花，现在全办公室都知道我在恋爱。而且送花……你也太老土了吧？”

Loki眼皮一跳，翻阅了一眼他摆在办公桌上的《恋爱宝典》，眯着眼说：“这是情侣间都会做的事，你应该好好享受。”他还打算过段时间给Thor送午餐呢。

“咳，Loki，其实我不是每天都来上班，我的工作跟你不同。”Thor尴尬地挠挠后脑，给Loki解释道。

“……你为什么不早点说，我定的花会直接送到你家里。”Loki磨了磨牙，“我还费了一番功夫才查到你的办公地址。”

Thor失笑，真诚地道谢：“谢谢你的用心，这点我感受到了，你现在在上班吗？今晚要不要一起吃饭？”

“是的，在上班，员工真傻啊……”Loki懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，突然对Thor说，“怎么办，现在我真想操你。”

“……你只是想被操。”Thor纠正他的话，“你能不能好好工作？”

Loki苦恼地说：“就是因为工作太忙了，我才会想见你。你是我的咖啡因啊。”他低声说，虽然不能见面，但这样的声音比起任何花束，都更让Thor感到振奋。

Thor清清嗓，背靠桌子低声说：“那我去接你下班？”

Loki瞥了一眼时间，Sigyn正巧推门进来，他捂着话筒问：“今晚是不是要签协议？你让副总监去，我有事，已经连续加班好几天了，我也是人好吗？”

劈头盖脸、猝不及防听到这一串话，Sigyn还以为自己逼迫上司加班数日，明明她昨天听到上司小声地碎碎念说什么“距离产生美”——果然是恋爱中人，这会儿又反悔说是被迫加班？Sigyn在心里冷笑，面上尴尬地说：“好的，我去问问，这份文件你先看看？”

Loki满意地接过，丝毫没有自己压榨员工的意识，他恢复与Thor的通话说：“好啊，你要不要买两张电影票，我们去看电影吧？五点半我就下班了……”

Sigyn：“……”他一定是在恋爱！

Thor不知道Loki那边丰富的故事，只是模糊听到几句Loki在谈工作：“好啊，那你到时候在楼下等我，我来订票，你想看爱情片？”按照Loki的思路推导，Thor自然而然得出他想看爱情片的结论，尤其是那种又恶俗又狗血的爱情片……

“《接吻亭》好像在上映？就那部好了。”Loki跟Thor笑眯眯地通完电话，就差给他一个吻，他忍下欲望，发现Sigyn还呆呆地站在原地，Loki眉头微皱。

Sigyn心想，还《接吻亭》，总监的私生活真是越来越丰富了……她回过神看到Loki正在瞪她，赶忙低下头说：“我马上去通知副总！”

这才对，Loki高兴地坐回原位，他甚至觉得窗外的天空更蓝了，打开Thor的post，今天他也更新了动态，是一束花——Loki送给他的那束向日葵，评论里有不少人在追问他是否最近在恋爱，Loki心里不禁一酸。

嗯，他是在恋爱。Loki趾高气扬地想，他眼光真不错，能在网上发掘这只潜力股，即使他有着直来直去的怪脾气，Loki也可以为此忍耐。

 

 

晚上Thor大发慈悲，没有带Loki去上次那种街边小店（尽管味道不错）吃饭，为了看电影，他们选在一个高级商圈约会，Thor把Loki带进一家日本料理店。

“……看不出来，你居然喜欢吃日料？”Loki嘴角一抽，“是因为比较低脂肪吗？”他认为自己很了解Thor，至少他是一个健身达人，应该颇为注重饮食。

“不，只是因为好吃。”Thor招来服务员点了几样自己喜欢的食物，笑道，“其实我也很喜欢炸鱼薯条。”

愣了半秒，Loki张张嘴无言以对。Thor见他这副反应十分有趣，像一只拐弯时遇到同类的猫，Thor夹了一块天妇罗塞到Loki嘴里，Loki这才回过神说：“我真嫉妒你的健身天赋。”

“这话你不是第一次说？人各有所长。”Thor笑了起来，颇为自得地吃了一块烤牛舌。

Loki无语地撇撇嘴，目光落在店里的电视机上，那儿正在放今天的新闻，邻国的女科学家在天体物理方面有了新的研究进展，Loki一时看得入神，连Thor叫了他几声都没回应，Thor顺着Loki的目光回头，刚好看到她在接受访谈。

“是的，这次的进展首先要感谢政府给予我们团队丰富的资源与资金支持，其次要感谢我的老师。”年轻的褐发女人认真地说，对媒体介绍了下他们发表在国际一级期刊上的研究成果。

“年纪轻轻已经是科学家了，真厉害。”Loki感慨着托腮，“我以前也喜欢过天体物理，家里还有那时候留下来的望远镜和反应堆模型。”

Thor点点头说：“嗯，是挺厉害的，她以前学习成绩就很好。”

Loki：“……？？？”这是什么语气？

Loki的勺子掉进汤里，还好没溅起汤汁，他眨眨眼问：“难以置信，你们是……同学吗？”Thor家一定很有钱，能和女科学家念一所中学或大学。

“算是吧。”Thor闷闷地说，低头搅着三文鱼上的芥末。

“噢，那你以前学习成绩好吗？”Loki调侃道，丝毫没意识到事情逐渐不对。

“学不好的时候她会给我讲题，不过我觉得学习没什么意思。”Thor诚恳地说，“所以现在我是橄榄球队教练，她是女科学家啊。”

Loki嘴角一僵，迟疑地问：“你还是她的学业辅导对象？”

“她是我的前女友啊。”Thor喝了一口汤说，“辅导一下学业也很正常？”

“……？？？？”这根本不正常，Loki收回他刚才对潜在情敌的评价，他假装自己根本不在意地问，“噢，居然是前女友啊。”

“啊，高中很美好，不过她上大学以后我们很快就分手了，她有自己的世界，我并不了解。”Thor落寞地耸了耸肩。

怎么回事？！这副看起来对前女友念念不忘的模样！Loki危机感丛生，他抿唇问：“所以你们因此分手？也太简单了吧，当时不都是刚成年的小毛孩吗？”

“你不懂，Jane很成熟。”Thor挠挠头说，“而且我可能太不解风情了。”

“……请问很成熟的她怎么会看上不成熟的你？别告诉我是和我一样的理由。”Loki瞪圆眼睛，如果Thor从中学时代就是这副模样，他到底错过了什么宝藏？

Thor正要回答，想了一下不免觉得好笑，他问：“我好像没逼问你怎么认识上次那个妖里妖气的男人？”

“他在杂志社当模特，偶然一个酒会上遇到的，长得还行，比较主动。”Loki立即交代完Ekby的身家，期待地看着Thor。

Thor：“……”这下他不说都不行了。

“没什么，你也太好奇了，就是当时年轻，同学鼓动，我就去表白了，她没拒绝我。”Thor回忆道，“我都快记不清了，后来分手我挺伤心的。”

“哦，真普通。”Loki别扭地评论道，“你还想着她吗？”

“拜托，都快过去十年了。”Thor好笑地说，“这大概是我近几年第一次看到她，还是因为你在看电视。谁高中没有恋爱过呢？”

Loki十分不以为然，扁扁嘴说：“我就没在高中恋爱，那时候忙着学习，不然我可进不了国内顶尖大学。”

学渣Thor尴尬地笑说：“我不相信，那你是什么时候变成现在……这种风流不羁的形象？”

Loki眼神一暗，但没往深处想，他若无其事地说：“我没恋爱没说不做爱啊……喂，你那是什么眼神，大家都是你情我愿，我们都成年了。”

Thor迅速抓住关键词，都顾不上吃寿司了，很认真地说：“天啊，你真早，17岁就有性经验了，你感觉如何？是女孩吗？你满意吗？”

Loki：“……”

他看着Thor真挚的目光，心里又无奈又恼火，故作吃醋地说：“你都不嫉妒吗？那些都是跟我在一起过的人。”

Thor摇摇头，茫然地说：“那不是你的过去吗？我尊重你的过去，因为我也有过去，只要你以后老老实实，我为什么要介意，而且那可能都是十年——十五年？呃总之那是很多年以前的你，我觉得很有趣。”

听到这番评价Loki也不知道自己该哭该笑，他应该庆幸新晋男友的三观很正，还是应该哀嚎男友根本不在意他？Loki偏开头，百无聊赖地拨弄盘子里的咖喱。

“所以你最开始是跟女性还是男性？”Thor见Loki没有回答，好奇之心不死，没想到Loki正在纠结，他眨眨眼问，“是不是第一次经历太差了，你之后爱上了男人？”

Loki：“……”

“你给我闭嘴！”餐厅里终于爆发出一声受不了的斥责声。


	10. Share 10

“请问我们是普通男性朋友吗？”Loki在进电影院后仍旧忍不住吐槽Thor，“你怎么能若无其事地问我是怎么跟前任相处的？”

Thor被Loki骂了以后安静许久，见对方有了偃旗息鼓的意思，Thor捧着一桶爆米花挠挠后脑说：“我不是说过吗？而且就问问啊，我也没别的意思。”

“臭直男。”Loki低骂他一声，完全忘记了他们正在见习交往中的事实，电影即将开始，Loki坐到位置上，靠在Thor身边。

故事是简单的美国高中校园故事，女主和男主的弟弟是多年好友，他们从小约定好不能和对方亲近的人恋爱，但女主还是爱上了男主，无法向他开口，在几次误会和巧合下，两人瞒着男主的弟弟走到了一起。数不清的甜蜜热恋剧情迷住Loki的眼睛，他戳戳爆米花桶里Thor的手：“你看看人家，我也想要这样的。”

Thor在黑暗中白了Loki一眼，他们买的是最后一排，这一场的人并不多，Thor说：“你想野战？”

“……我只是想要甜蜜的恋爱。”Loki心想，不过野战也不错吧。

“你不年轻了。”Thor委婉地看着Loki，被人使劲捏了一把手臂，他委屈地哼了一声，“是谁喜欢说自己是成年人？”

Loki掐着Thor，冷淡地说：“不行，回头我们也去山上试试。”

Thor：“……”人类的本质是做爱吗？

“啊……身材真不错。”Loki一边吃爆米花一边发出要Thor嫉妒的声音，他音量不大，但低哑得令人心痒难耐，Loki见身边人半晌没有反应，他凑过去轻轻舔上Thor的耳廓。

Thor：“……！！”还能好好看电影吗？！

忍到将近结局，Loki仍不让他安生，Thor呼出一口闷气，伸手按在Loki的胯下揉了一把，Loki当即安静了几秒，随后可耻地有了反应，Thor不禁讶异，低声评价道：“你真是生龙活虎。”

Loki瞪他一眼，但在黑暗中谁也看不清谁，Thor握住Loki爆米花桶里那只无措僵硬的手，低笑道：“乖一点，你不想提前离场吧？”

借着电影瞬间亮起的光，Loki看到Thor含笑的嘴角，他为这一刻愣住了，心脏扑通扑通地跳起来，手指不自觉地蜷曲，在咸香的爆米花桶里，保持着这个姿势十指紧扣。

他快受不了了。

 

电影一结束，Thor就把Loki塞入车中，黑发男人露出他们初见那夜的标志性笑容，Loki盯着后视镜中的Thor，若有似无地舔过嘴唇，在等红灯的间隙，Loki伸手搭上Thor的手背，修长的手指若有似无地刮过他——惯用的调情手段，但Loki知道Thor会给他不一样的体会。

有那么一个瞬间Loki觉得，如果余生都与这个人一起度过，似乎也会很有趣，但这很快被他抛之脑后，Thor一路开回他家的停车位，见周围安静下来，Loki无法忍耐地拉过他的衣领，嘴唇率先迎了上去。

他的手撑在Thor滚烫的胸膛，男人调整座椅向后倾倒，Loki如愿以偿地把Thor压在身下，Thor的嘴唇有点干，Loki吮着他的唇峰，呼出一口灼热的气息：“嗯……你真辣。”

Thor忍不住在Loki臀上拍了一掌，男人瞪他一眼，Thor挑眉道：“你也不差。”他不容Loki拒绝，将他的裤子剥下来，这才发现Loki已经完全勃起，Thor这时反倒不着急了，他在Loki裸露在外的皮肤上摩挲，握着他纤瘦的腰杆，将Loki的性欲挑到极致，性感的黑发男人双唇翕合，眼神迷离，两颊酡红，性器涨得发疼，Thor望着他这副模样，就像是被操过了似的，Thor深吸一口气，解开自己的裤子，握住阴茎，狠狠擦过Loki的会阴处。

“嗯唔……你这个小气鬼。”Loki别扭地骂道，他本来今天有机会掌握主动权，可Thor太强势了，他低声惊叫，火辣辣的磨蹭感让他的后穴不自觉地开始缩紧，Loki暗骂自己不争气，但低头迎上狼一般的目光，Loki解开Thor的衬衣，伸手抚摸他的胸膛，随后是腰际，Thor拧了他的乳头一把，Loki不习惯被人碰触这边，当即敏感地瑟缩了下，Thor的手没有松开，乳头被拉伸后又被按进乳晕中，Loki还没来得及反抗，Thor已经握着他的腰咬住了那颗深红的肉粒。

“嗯……啊……”

 

车里一时气氛火热，凉爽的夜里车子晃动，车内的男人呼出热气，身体被再次打开——这样的事发生了不知道几次后Loki勉强接受了被这样对待——他感觉下身湿漉，被磨蹭了一会儿的会阴微微发红，尽管Loki看不到，也觉得Thor太粗暴了，他以前总是比较温柔地对待自己的伙伴，但Thor这样粗鲁地闯进又退出，带出一点嫩肉，粗大的性器挤开柔软的内壁，Loki仰头无声地喘叫，爽得流下眼泪。

沉闷地喘息，肉体撞击发出声响，Loki被顶得几次要撞到车顶，Thor小心地护住他的脑袋，他耸动着腰身，Loki太紧了，被嫩肉包裹着，几乎要把他夹射，Thor托着Loki的头，Loki一边呻吟一边说：“啊嗯……我想吻……你……嗯……”

白皙的男人胸前有明显的吻痕，乳尖被吮得肿大了一圈，Thor坏心地含住Loki的嘴唇，模糊地说：“你好湿，我的裤子都被你弄脏了。”

Loki脸红至极，无奈地打了打Thor的手臂，但心里更加期待Thor能说出别的污言秽语，Loki在被他快操到高潮的时候及时喊停，在Thor疑惑的目光下，稍稍调整位置——他坐进Thor的怀中，背对着男人坏心地说：“让我来检验一下你的健身成果……啊——”他当然没把自己的重量全部压在Thor身上，但Thor的腰力依然让他感到意外，这男人真是——Loki很快就没精力胡思乱想了，身后不断被撞出汁水，屡屡操到敏感带上，那种头皮发麻的快感吞没了人的理智。

窗外月明星稀，Loki只能伸手按住玻璃，在上面留下一个雾气的掌印，他挺起屁股，肛口周围被撑得毫无皱褶，Thor一边玩弄他的阴茎，一边狠狠操敏感带，Loki哪里受得了这种刺激，他呜咽着达到高潮，精液喷在了方向盘上，一点点向下滴落，黏连在皮椅上。

“你得帮我洗车了。”Thor亲昵地附在他耳边，趁Loki还酸软，他又撞了几次，精柱一波波地喷射在穴内，Loki发出细碎的哭音，Thor异常满足地抱紧他。

Loki迷迷糊糊地被Thor抱进房子里，这场性爱似乎没有结束，在Thor家的客厅中，Loki被放在沙发上，Thor拉起他的一条腿狠狠操他，度过了不应期的Loki又重新勃起，Loki哑着嗓子说：“你才是精力充沛的那个人。”

“是吗？我怎么感觉你也挺享受的？撅好你的屁股，我要操你。”Thor把Loki抱起来，Loki紧张地环住他的脖子，因为重力，他的敏感带不断被Thor撞到，Loki浪叫出声，被Thor抱到了镜子前。

“不……你不准。”Loki又羞又恼，他完全没见过自己做爱时候的模样，浑身潮红，合不拢嘴也合不拢腿，Loki恼羞成怒，“你今晚吃错药了吧？怎么一直在换姿势！”

“看电影的时候你不是这样要求吗？”Thor好笑地凑在他耳边，他们席地而坐，身体还连在一起，他揉着Loki红肿的乳尖，一手拉起Loki的腿让他看清自己的肛口是怎样吞进这粗长的性器，Loki浑身发颤，被色情的景象刺激得前端滴出浊液。

“这不是我。”Loki气愤地说，他双眸含泪，眼睛里翠色欲滴，身上布满吻痕和齿痕，Thor这个疯子，他几乎不敢相信自己会被他操得嫩肉外翻，边缘还黏连着白沫。这种被人掌控的感觉越发清晰了，两人身体重叠，Loki被干得哀叫连连，Thor封住他的口唇，温柔而亲密地舔着他的唇线。

他成为Thor的人，而Thor也是他的。Loki的心脏飞快跳动，回想着今晚的暧昧电影，他浑身滚烫，低叫着说：“我不行了，你快点……”

“让男人快，这很失礼。”Thor纠正这他用词的问题，分开Loki的腿，将阴茎顶入身处后撤出，红艳艳的洞口空虚地收缩着，一些浊液在往外流淌，印在带有红痕的大腿根部，衬得越发淫靡，Thor坏笑着说，“你看，你也想要。”

Loki被这话击溃，在Thor重新进来的时候绞得越发紧，他发出似有若无的颤音，Thor狠狠操了几下，把他再次灌满。

“啊嗯……都漏出来了。”Loki舒爽得绷紧脚趾，后穴汩汩渗漏着精水，他窝在Thor怀里打着颤，声音都比以往尖细沙哑，“你射了好多。”

Thor轻轻按着他的小腹，喘息着问：“这是你想要的吗？”他摸着Loki的腹肌，缓缓按揉他的手臂和大腿。

Loki气若游丝地哼了一声说：“远远不止于这些，Thor。”

Thor笑了笑，把Loki抱起来往浴室走。让男人半靠着浴缸，帮他将内射的液体弄出来，Loki的股间都是湿的，Thor一碰他，他就反射性颤抖一下，Loki推拒道：“你轻一点，我还……”很敏感，他说不出这个词，瞪圆绿眼睛望着Thor。

Thor了然地笑了，他改变了动作的力度，Loki这会终于没有那么大的反应，他舒适地靠在墙边，发出猫科动物一般惬意的声音。

“我改变主意了。”Loki懒洋洋地回过头，眼角眉梢里都透着满足的意味，他抚摸着Thor黄金比例般的身材，低笑道，“你的一切都应该是我的。”

他霸道而理所当然的模样，让Thor说不出任何反驳的话。


	11. Share 11

自那晚的爱情电影后，两人的感情急速升温，Loki长这么大第一次有了恋爱的实感，他沉迷于和Thor的每一句交流与每一次约会，已经三十多岁了还像个高中生一样，Loki觉得自己昏了头——但他这样投入的同时，他知道Thor也乐在其中。

他注意到男人的反应渐渐有了不同。Thor看向他的目光里，多了与最初不一样的东西，Loki为此感到自得。

然而他还没得意几天，Thor却说下周要去隔壁市出差。

“去多久啊？可以带上我吗？”Loki掐着嗓子尖细地靠在Thor肩头，眨着他小鹿一般无辜的眼睛，压抑着怒火中烧的心情。是的，他以前也经常出差，但是Thor——这个朴素的橄榄球队教练，怎么能撇下他去出差？！

“刚好学生们晋级了，我要去州里一趟，别担心，算上来回大概三四天左右吧。”Thor摸摸Loki的鬓发，“我倒是想带你，你不是每天朝九晚五的工作人吗？”

“……”这一刀插得又准又狠，Loki捂着心口，意难平地望了Thor一眼道，“别告诉我你还有寒暑假，你不再年轻了，为什么你会有寒暑假！”

“橄榄球队员也要放假回家的啊，难道你要我对着空的球场指导？”Thor好笑地说，“我会很快回来，我们还可以视频聊天。”

Loki的低压弥漫不散，冷冷地看着手中的钢笔，半天哼了一声，他酸溜溜地问：“那你什么时候出发？”

“明天一早。”Thor当即回答，他愣了半秒，意识到这个说法可能会激怒Loki，他连忙补充道，“是突然接到的通知。”

Loki勉强接受了这个说法，对他挤出一个残忍的微笑：“噢，我像是会介意这种事的人吗？”

Thor眨眨眼心想，这意思是以后都不用解释吗？不过他好歹跟Loki认识了将近一个月，清楚Loki迂回曲折的性格，他憋回了自己真正想说的话，笑着说：“那这几天你好好照顾自己。”

 

Loki不爽地出了一口恶气，但想到这事他还是很生气——此时已经是次日早上十点，Thor进了车站，而他仍然在公司工作，出门前最后一晚Thor为了保存体力也没同意跟他做爱！他瞪着桌上的文件，一时气馁地倒在皮椅上，果然，只有工作才是他永恒的情人，Loki叹了口气，打算这几晚安排加班。

临近中午他收到了Dinera的短信，女人没有因为上次的尴尬收场而跟他断绝往来，不过她也没再约过Loki，没想到Thor前脚一走，后脚Dinera就发来邀约短信，问他今晚要不要一起吃饭。

Loki没多想就拒绝了她，虽然Thor不在身边，但他也不能立刻打破他们的约定，Loki言简意赅地告诉Thor他做的事，好奇Thor会怎么回答。

“你这样做是对的。”几分钟后，坐在火车上的Thor抽空给Loki回了一条短信。

不知道为什么，尽管被夸奖了，Loki还是觉得Thor像他的上司，默默叹了口气——调教Thor的道路还很长。

 

然而疯狂工作并不能消除对Thor的渴望。

积攒的欲望磨灭了Loki的耐心，以往下班就可以和Thor见面，心里的焦躁能够被有效缓解。而这几天除了短讯和post上的几张照片，他完全没有接触到Thor，Loki往回翻了一会儿post，又看着最新那张球场的照片，底下的评论都以为Thor是一名橄榄球运动员，Loki嗤笑一声心想，他发球场有什么意思？有本事穿着球服拍一张。

结果想完没多久他就见到了这样的图。

Loki回到家将近九点，手机给他推送了post特别关注的提醒，Loki点开来发现Thor上传了一张远照，是他穿着橄榄球员全身装备的照片，Loki不知道这是新图还是旧图，但他想象了下那个画面——盔甲下强壮的肌肉，和对手碰撞在一起的沉闷声响，运动后的汗液淌过蜜色的皮肤……

Loki深吸一口气，将公文包和外套放好，脑内斗争着到底应该先洗澡还是先给Thor打视频电话——他感觉不能再忍受一分一秒。

随意冲了下身体，Loki躺到床上，Thor很快接起电话，Loki一看画面是酒店走廊，他不满地说：“我有事找你，你什么时候能回到房间？”

Thor身边似乎站着个学生，他移开镜头，疑惑地说：“啊，本来要跟Jimmy说点事，你着急的话……”

“是的，我很着急。”Loki打断他的话，不高兴地勒令Thor快点进屋，完全无视了他的学生，直到确认房间里只有Thor一人，Loki咽咽口水说，“我想你了。”

“……这就是你说的着急的事？”Thor惊愕地问，他哭笑不得，正想安抚Loki几句，没想到画面里Loki开始脱衣服，Thor傻眼，呆呆地看着他解开睡衣纽扣，露出白皙的胸膛，上面没了昔日的吻痕，只剩下深色的乳头和漂亮的腹肌和人鱼线，Thor咽咽口水，镜头的特写让他看得越发清晰，一阵晃动后，Loki脸色潮红看着他。

“你要负责，是你发的照片让我变成这样。”Loki一字一顿地控诉，他把手伸进睡裤里，命令道，“脱衣服，让我看看你。”

Thor为眼前这急转直下、忽然变黄的画面感到震惊，他眨眨眼，不由得问：“我发的照片？那么模糊你也能性欲勃发？”

“嗯哼。”Loki揉着龟头上的敏感点，催促道，“快点，我现在很难受。”他需要一个宣泄点，而即使离他十分遥远，Thor也是最好的解药，Loki舔了舔下唇，发出低沉的呻吟声。

那道呻吟声隔着网络也异常清晰撩人，Thor原本没有任何性欲，现在也渐渐不对劲，Loki的手掩藏在裤子里，衣衫挂在肩上，原本最熟悉的地方因为视角改变略微陌生，这刺激了Thor的感官，Loki沙哑地开口说：“把衣服脱了，我要看你的胸肌，我想舔你的阴茎。”

糟了，只是几句话，他竟然有了反应。Thor可耻地脸红，仍旧正经地瞪着Loki说：“醒醒，我们现在可碰触不到对方。”

Loki自慰的手顿了顿，靠在深色的枕头上，他不满地说：“你是不是没试过这种性爱方式？你真老土。”

“……我只是想提醒你，这不真实，不能等我回去吗？”Thor克制着自己声音中的情绪，他尽可能平静地把镜头移开，只对着自己的脸。

Loki冷哼道：“给我看看，你还没勃起我就挂电话。啊，之后我碰哪里你都看不到了哦……”他笑得撩人，仔细观察Thor的表情变化，发觉对方的瞳孔倏地变大，Loki移开镜头，稍微拉下点睡裤，露出濡湿的灰色内裤，他舔着下唇发出轻哼，听到Thor懊恼的声音，他得意地笑出声。

Thor承认自己被引诱了，他堕落得很彻底，自暴自弃将衣服脱掉，精壮的肌肉显露出来，下身半勃，藏在金色毛发中的性器大剌剌地挺立着，对准镜头中Loki那张俊俏的脸，Thor见他闪过一丝红晕，不禁出言调侃道：“你就想这样，对吧？”

Loki别扭地转过脑袋整理好心情，不动声色地说：“嗯，之前忘记说了，你的色泽很好看，不深不浅……你喜欢健身，又吃得规律，到底味道重还是淡呢？”他伸出艳红的舌尖，蛇信似的挑衅Thor。

Thor这时候恨起他的多话，Loki仍旧靠着床头喋喋不休：“噢，你的乳头，我也很喜欢，真希望看到我的精液射在你胸前、你脸上的模样。”他低沉沙哑的语调像一把刷子在Thor的心头来回拂动，Loki歪着脑袋，揉着自己的龟头，满足地看着Thor彻底硬起来的模样。

“反应挺大的嘛……现在变成深红色了，真粗，你量过吗？每次都撑得我合不拢。”Loki调侃着，他不知道Thor脸上乌云密布，只是任凭心意继续说，“我想念你，即使你违背我的心意，肆意进入我的身体。”

“你不是很喜欢吗？乳尖都那么硬了，你不自己碰一碰吗？”Thor冷飕飕地开口，目光灼热地盯着他的乳尖。

Loki再度脸红，他发觉自己很喜欢听Thor说下流的词汇，Loki低声说：“我只想你吸它，可惜……你现在不在我身边。”Loki 躺进柔软的被子中，手不经意蹭过乳头，他的身体敏感地打了个颤，要是Thor在……他肯定会狠狠地嘬弄这儿，灵巧的舌头温暖地贴上来，将原本小巧的两粒嘬得红肿发疼，Loki光是这样一想，阴茎就滴出热液。

“你真是欠操。”Thor忍不住爆粗，发觉Loki的绿眸微微睁大，性器又抖动了下，Thor思索着是哪个词戳到了他的点，半晌后他抬起蓝眼睛，一字一顿道，“分开你的腿，用虎口挤压你的龟头，你就喜欢这种带点痛的感觉，用指甲掐你的乳尖，你会更舒服。”

他开始了。Loki不自觉地红了眼睛，他呼吸急促，心跳加快，这样说话的Thor为什么会这么好看？他不知道自己有这样诡异的性癖，Loki不自觉地照Thor说的做，露出紧闭的嫩红穴口，以及沉甸甸的囊袋，他的手在龟头处胡乱挤压，吐出一口长长的呻吟，而另一只手也忍不住摸上乳头，略长的指甲轻轻掐着那儿，Loki加快了撸动的速度。

“啊……不行——嗯，好想抱你。”Loki肆无忌惮地叫着，反正Thor也并不能对他怎么样，精瘦的腰身扭动，饱满的臀肉蹭过黑色的床单，更显得白皙滑腻，Thor看着手机里的男人，恨不得把他压在身下狠狠操上几次。

是了，他们分开的时候他甚至没有要他一次再走。Thor悔恨地盯着Loki，他想触碰他，这样的念头在他心里深根发芽，想握住他的阴茎，拉起他的腿，操进紧致的小穴里，想让他哭着哼叫自己的名字，Thor以为自己不是欲念过重的人，但在Loki身边，他被影响得时时刻刻都想上了对方。

“要到……哈，嗯，操我。”Loki迷糊地喊出Thor的名字，薄唇微张，双眸含泪，他看着Thor粗硬的性器，即使隔着屏幕，也想触碰那根让他血脉偾张的巨物。

“夹紧，都射给你。”Thor的粗喘声异常清晰，他握着性器最粗的地方，野兽般的目光让Loki汗毛竖起，他听话地收缩着后穴，仿佛真的被进入了一般，在下一秒重叠的呻吟声中，两人一同达到高潮，画面一瞬变得不清晰，但对方的喘息声仿佛还在耳畔。

“射了好多。”Loki趴在床上，小腿无力地打着抖，他心满意足地舔掉指尖的浊液，冲正在擦镜头的Thor笑道，“你什么时候回来？”

在这样的夜里，他们像最普通的一对情侣通着睡前电话，Thor心中的柔软之处被Loki触及，他伸手摸了摸屏幕中Loki的脸庞，轻笑道：“很快，明天下午我就在家了。”

Loki鼻头微动，懒洋洋地说：“你还没洗澡吧，把手机带进去，我要一直看着你。”

Thor：“……”虽然有种Loki很喜欢他的感觉，但直觉告诉他事情没有那么简单，Thor难为情地说：“这就不用了吧，只是洗澡。”

“不，我要看着你的身体入睡。”Loki眼睛弯弯，“你要拒绝我吗？我整整三天没见到你了，你的post上也没有好看的照片——即使有，那也是发给所有人看的，不是给我一人的。”

“真是怕了你了。”Thor无奈地拖着身体起来，把手机放在可视范围内，他走进浴室，看到Loki无辜的笑容，有谁能拒绝这样的男人呢？反正他做不到。


	12. Share 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇jane不是漫画jane foster，提前预警。

身后渐渐蒸起热意，穴口被撑开，粗硬的性器挤进来。

模糊之间被人抱进怀中，原本冰凉的身体触及热源，他呻吟一声，主动向后靠去，后穴将性器吃得更深，直到抵到敏感点上，Loki忽的醒来，吐出绵长的呼吸，他刚睡醒，意识还不那么清楚，顺从本能叫得沙哑而甜腻，要是放在平时他肯定不会发出这样的声音。

“啊嗯，别操那里……”Loki哀求着，后穴湿漉漉地涌出蜜液，胸前的肉粒被男人掐在指尖，狠狠搓揉着，时不时向外拉，Loki浑身颤粟，在宁静的清晨被意外的性爱叫醒，熟悉这种滋味的身体给出诚实的反应，“唔，你什么时候回来的……”

想也不用想就知道这人是谁，Loki被顶得倒在床铺中，他只给过一个人家里的钥匙，而这个人应该远在邻城，Loki腰眼一酸，肩膀被人轻咬住，金发男人含糊的声音传来：“是谁昨晚哭着说想要我？刚好……嘶，放松点——比赛差不多了，我先回来。”

“没有哭着！哈嗯，好大，好深，快到了……”Loki被罩在男人身下，他哼叫着，塌下腰抬起臀部，迎合男人的撞击，囊袋拍在臀上发出沉闷的声响，Loki被操得晕乎乎的，晨勃的性器被揉弄，滴出黏腻的液体，Loki没坚持太久，酸软地收缩着后穴，“啊，要到了——唔，哈——”

“嘶，真紧……”Thor也没多做留恋，射满艳红的小穴，他拨弄着Loki的乳尖，听着他似有若无的呻吟声，Thor歇息了一会儿，将阴茎抽出来，Loki迷糊着转过身，靠进他怀里，压在心脏的位置，轻轻舔着他的皮肤。

“我也想你。”Thor摸摸Loki的后颈，跟他诉说自己的心情。

 

现在是早上十点，Loki今天不用上班，两人亲密地窝在一起过了一会儿，Loki才回过神来，他的腿还环在Thor腰上，不安地扭了扭脚裸，刚才他似乎做了特别不男人的行为……还跟Thor撒娇了？Loki眨眨眼，皱起眉头说：“你要不要睡一会儿？我先去洗个澡。”

“不是想我吗？”Thor摩挲着Loki的后腰问，“昨晚那么热情，害我一路硬着赶回来。”

Loki别过头去，手却还放在Thor的胸上来回揉弄，他心里的躁动慢慢平息下来：“我只是想做爱，硬了几天的人是我，我工作那么忙，需要你解压！”

Thor哭笑不得，把Loki抱起来走向浴室，男人惊叫一声，赶忙搂住他的脖颈：“所以，做爱不是我们俩灵肉交融、而是你释放压力的方式？”

“两者都有。”Loki不否认Thor的说法，他翘起嘴角，打了个优雅的呵欠，“最近好累，有个项目一直谈不下来，对方实在太苛刻了。”

“谁能从你嘴里占到便宜？”Thor帮他捏了捏肩膀，按揉着容易酸痛的地方，Loki发出舒爽的呻吟声，Thor不好意思地说，“你再这样叫我又要硬了。”

“嗯……可是好舒服。”Loki懒洋洋地靠在Thor身边，任由水流冲掉身上的汗液和精液，Thor正好压到他的脖子上的疼痛点，Loki嘶了一声，随后Thor的手指探入他身后，将剩余的精液清理出来，Loki深吸一口气，被撑开的地方微微漏进水流，他往前挪了挪，干净以后打开Thor的手。

Thor靠在Loki肩头说：“你今天想做什么？”

“本来想睡个好觉，被你打扰了。”Loki困倦地说，他还打算起床以后去公司加班，现在看来也得取消，Loki绕着Thor的金发，头上淋下来的水渐渐小了，Thor扯了块浴巾裹住Loki，两人走出浴室，Loki听到Thor的手机叫了一声。

是post的通知音，Thor没有急着去查阅，他穿好衣服，才慢吞吞地拿起手机翻了翻，Loki不经意瞥过他的脸庞，注意到他脸色一僵，虽然只是一瞬间，但还是与他平常的神情有所区别，Loki心想，他能在post上收到什么意外的评论？

难道……

有人要约他？！

Loki刚灭下去不久的危机感油然而生，可此刻Thor毫不在意地将手机放到一边，问Loki：“早餐想吃点什么？我去做。”

“都行，煎蛋吧。”Loki敷衍完Thor，趁他离开房间，他走到Thor的手机旁，盯着小小的屏幕，偷偷划开——没成功，Thor设置了密码！Loki瞪着屏幕，指纹解锁是不可能了，但密码是什么？Thor的生日？Loki尝试但失败了，他懊恼地瞪着厨房的方向。

怎么办，Thor到底收到了怎样的信息？Loki好奇心作祟，他先打开了自己的手机，翻了翻Thor最近发的照片，将底下的评论按时间顺序排序，一贯的评论风格，看起来并不稀奇，Loki眯起眼睛，划到了点心的功能栏中，随便一翻，他看到了一个有些熟悉的头像。

“Loki，你不问问我给你带了什么礼物吗？”Thor的声音适时传来，打断了Loki的思索，“就在我的行李箱里，我可是一下火车就赶到你家了。”

“你的箱子有密码。”Loki看着那个四位数的密码箱，随口问道，Thor喊了几个数字，Loki灵机一动，将这个毫无意义的组合数字输入Thor的手机。

开了。

他不是想窥探他人隐私……只是得确保某人不是想要撬走他的男朋友……Loki熟练地打开post界面，最新一条私信果然是那个头像发来的！Loki皱起眉头，半天没给Thor回复，对方以为他不喜欢礼物，问了两声，Loki敷衍地应道，他没有点进去看内容，光是这个头像，他就危机感十足。

“Loki？”Thor关了火走过来，发现自己的手机在Loki手中，黑发男人秀气的眉头微皱，Thor挑眉问，“你在偷看我手机？不过你没密码吧。”

“嗯？你不是刚告诉我了吗？这年头密码都用同一个的人也很少了。”Loki扬了扬手上的界面，厚脸皮道，“而且我是光明正大地看啊。”

“……”Thor半晌说不出反驳的话，但他应该没有见不得人的秘密，Thor不在意地说，“好了，不看看礼物吗？”

Loki别扭地望向他，愤恨地说：“你还在跟你的前女友联系！”

“我哪个前女友？”Thor眨眨眼思考片刻。

“……你还有很多前女友吗！”Loki尖酸地嘲讽道，“那个天体物理学家！”

“噢……哪个啊？”Thor依旧不明白，他接过手机来看了一眼，不可置信地说，“这个人是Jane？我还以为只是长得像呢，新一轮的网络诈骗，你懂的。”

Loki：“……”我不懂，我没有会在post上诈骗我的前女友。

“你看看这脸，和那天的电视访谈不一样吗？和你记忆里的学霸不一样吗？”Loki冷哼着调侃。

“不知道啊，她的post账号也不是Jane，只是脸一样，你这样容易上当啊。”Thor诚恳地说，接过自己的手机看了一眼具体内容，“你最近还好吗？这不像是她会发的。”

Loki酸溜溜地说：“人家可能关心你的近况，想看看你有没有交新女友。”

“你真单纯。”Thor同情地看着Loki，“从你说这人头像和Jane的脸一样所以这个人就是Jane开始，我就意识到你比想象中更单纯。”

“……谁会用天体物理学家的照片当头像啊！”Loki怒吼道。

“但大家会用爱因斯坦或者谢尔顿博士的照片当头像啊！”Thor有理有据地说，他瞬间在post上找到一个鲜活的例子递到Loki面前，得意洋洋道，“你看，你输了。”

Loki：“……”为什么接连两次遇到这种情况？Loki按捺住心中的不满，冷笑一声：“不可能，你回复她，她就会亮明身份。”

“我为什么要回复她？”Thor好笑地问，他看到Loki一副绞尽脑汁想要反驳他的模样，忍不住伸手捏捏他的脸颊，温柔地抚着他的后颈。

Loki眉毛一动，抬起眼来认真地说：“可是你回复了我？”

Thor无语道：“凑巧而已，我都不回复别人。不是因为你，我甚至不会点开这条私信……只是因为她用了Jane做头像，我才注意到她。”

Loki被这个回答取悦了，他好心情地撇下Thor，回到箱子周围，他正要将行李箱打开，却被Thor揪住衣衫后摆，男人危险地问：“拿我手机的事我们不用算账了？”

“你要看我的吗？”Loki立即交出自己的手机，笑眯眯地问，结果Thor真的接过，拿Loki的拇指过去按开界面，进入短信箱，这熟练的操作让Loki一阵头疼。

“3月9日，发件人：Ekby，Loki，今晚能见面吗？我好想你。”Thor语调平平地念着，他斜眼看Loki，对方装作什么都不知道移开视线，吹着口哨，Thor往下翻了一条，“3月10日，发件人：Morana，亲爱的，晚上我家开派对，你来吗？哇，连续两晚搞不同人，你不怕肾亏吗？”

“……我没有答应！”Loki划出后面的内容，夺回自己的手机，他看着Thor笑吟吟的模样，不爽地问，“你真是完全不在意啊。”

“在意什么？你跟你的前任们？”Thor摸摸下巴说，“还好，只要他们不再出现，这些名字对我而言就只是符号。”他盯着Loki的屁股看了一眼，让Loki莫名感到压力。

Loki掀开行李箱，看到里面放着若干臭衣服，他疑惑地问：“别告诉我你的礼物就是这些散发着你气味的衣服。”

“不是。”Thor无语了，他干脆自己拿出那份礼物，递到Loki手中，包装袋里面是一瓶香水，Loki打开闻了闻。

“你把自己的味道送给我了。”Loki抿唇，把头埋进Thor的肩膀里，轻轻嗅着对方的味道，果然，和香水瓶里一模一样。

“因为是城市名字，我觉得很好所以我也买了一瓶。”Thor解释道，他其实根本没有买礼物的意识，只是看到学生在给女朋友挑礼物，所以……当然，这话他不能告诉Loki，他学乖了，Thor疑惑地问，“你喜欢吗？”

Loki没想到他专门买了情侣香水，他们都是男性，这当然非常适用。耳根悄悄爬上红晕，Loki想到一些场景，他没有移开脑袋，轻轻地在Thor怀中点了点头。


	13. Share13

除了玩post，Thor也玩推特，但是他从不在推特上发自己的健身照片，所以这只是一个普通的私人账号，关注列表里都是他生活与工作上的伙伴，所以Loki也没发现他有推特。

而大概在那个疑似Jane的陌生人给他发来消息他没回的三天后，推特上的Jane私信了他：post上你怎么没回复我？我回来了。

Thor这时候才意识到，post上的那个人真的是Jane Marilyn Audrey Leigh。

望着这个官方账号，带着天体物理学家的认证，Thor很大方地回复了私信：难道那不是顶着你头像的奇怪网友？

Jane：……

她和Loki的反应很像，Thor心里不由自主地想起Loki。他胡思乱想之时，Jane又发来消息问：你还住在这里吗？最近过得如何，有时间见一面？

Thor想了想觉得见见老同学也不坏，他爽快地回复：好啊，叫上Fandral、Sif和Darcy，我们可以去唐人街新开的火锅店吃晚饭。

大概过了五分钟，那边又发来消息：我这次不会待太久，大家不会同时有空吧？

Thor摸摸后脑：Fandral一定有空，我们一起上下班呢。

“你在和谁聊天？”Loki从沙发后面突然冒出来，他擦着头发上的水珠，挤开Thor的长腿，在软垫上占有一席之地，今天是周二，他又下班晚了，这才刚吃完饭洗完澡，而Thor——他的男朋友，在家闲了一天，Loki一进门就听到他在打电子游戏，脑壳隐隐作痛。

他应该去读个博士学位，在学校教书就不用当悲惨的社会人了。

“Jane。”Thor直言不讳地回答，把脚放到Loki腿上。

Loki僵了一秒钟，转过头问：“Jane？你前女友？”

“对啊，Jane Marilyn Audrey Leigh，我高中同学，那个天体物理学家。”Thor满不在乎地说，他把下半身的重量压在Loki身上，看着男人冷冷的眼刀，Thor咽咽口水，“她回国了，上次post上那个陌生人真的是她。”

“我就说！”Loki想起那天自己差点争辩失败，听到这个结果当即得意地说，“是谁说爱因斯坦和谢尔顿？以及，她的名字也太夸张了吧？”

Thor无语地看他一眼，踢了踢Loki的小腹：“也许她父母早就知道她会成为著名科学家……我没回她，她是找到了我高中就开始用的推特。”

“这么处心积虑，是想复合吗？”Loki抓住Thor的脚踝，指甲轻轻搔刮着他的脚背。

把手机掏出来递到Loki面前，Thor无语地说：“你自己看，我可没有要复合的意思。”

Loki冷哼一声，接过他的手机，默默看了一眼推特上的私信内容……

“哈哈哈哈哈——”Loki笑出声，他前仰后翻，Thor赶忙把腿收回来，Loki捶着他的腿腹说，“人家是要跟你单独约会，你叫Fandral一起去？喂，你怎么不带我一起去，这个Fandral到底跟你有多熟？”

“我们是高中同学，你又不认识Jane，难道你想跟你的天体物理偶像见个面？”Thor调侃道，把笑得东倒西歪的Loki圈住，“现在你知道我们没问题了？”

“你很好。”Loki暂时放过了Thor，“但是你现在还不能自证清白。说来，她怎么知道你的post账户？”

“我怎么知道，也许是同学之间的交流吧，Fandral知道我的post，而且她也可能是刚好看到的。”Thor摸摸后脑，“我觉得她早就有新的对象了，当年她主动分手，现在难道想回头？”

Loki被他的话一激，瞬间想通了整件事，为什么Jane第一次是在post上私信Thor而不是推特？Loki抓着Thor的衣袖问：“我想看你的高中照片。”

“……不了吧？”Thor尴尬地挠挠头，“那时候我的体脂率比现在高，肌肉也没有这么多，学习很忙，没空上健身房。”

学渣说这话真是没有说服力，Loki嘴角一抽，但他越来越肯定了，Thor当年一定只有脸长得好看，可现在他不仅脸好看，身材也好，是个女人都会愿意回头，Loki扁扁嘴，虽然Thor日常沉闷到了极点，但总归是个好人，他也为此着迷，Loki抠着Thor裤子上的破洞道：“你是不是怕我对你失去兴趣？”

“……你果然只喜欢年轻的肉体。”Thor无奈地说，“你对我保有现在的印象就好。”他话音刚落，Loki正要继续调侃，Thor的手机忽然响了，Loki趴到他身边，眯眼看到多人视频通话的界面亮起，Loki冷哼一声，坐到一边。

“Thor，能听到我们说话吗？！”是Fandral、Dracy和Jane，四人各自占据屏幕一角，Thor还没开摄像头，所以属于他的这部分仍旧灰暗。

“噢……好久不见。”Thor正准备开摄像头，Loki忽然一闪而过，Thor顿了顿，望向Loki，对方用唇语无声地跟他嫌弃道：“一般。”Thor笑了，他的笑容出现在手机屏幕上，许久没有见过他的Darcy和Jane均是一惊。

Fandral为女生的反应翻了个白眼：“拜托，我们也很久没见面了，你们真是区别对待。”他当然也很英俊，只是与高中变化不大，没有那种让人耳目一新的震撼感，何况他和Darcy期间还断断续续见过几次。

Thor忍下怪异的情绪：“好久不见，刚回来吗？”他这话是问Jane的，大家都知道他们交往过的事实，即使是在视频中，此刻的气氛也十分尴尬，不过还好Jane不止联系了他一人。

多年过去，Jane和大学时代相比没有太大变化，她一头红发，眼睛像璀璨的琥珀，经验累月地待在实验室里似乎更白了，Thor还没看仔细，Loki的腿便翘到他的胯间，压在他的下腹上，带有警告意味的目光飘来。

“是的，过几天要去隔壁城市调研，不过以后应该会稳定下来，你现在是Fandral的同事？”Jane笑起来，唇边浮现一个酒窝，她顺口问道，“Fandral，我们约个聚会时间吧，就我们四个，这几天你们方便吗？”

“好呀，我好久没跟你吃饭了。”Darcy是Jane高中最要好的朋友，这些年也一直保持往来。

“嗯，我们在一个学校上班。”Thor不想多说，“Fandral有空我就有空，你们定好时间地点告诉我。”她终于放弃了两人单独见面的想法，Thor在心里长长舒了一口气。

忽然，灵活的脚绕到他的阴茎下方，轻轻拨弄囊袋，脚背踩着龟头，Thor一僵，赶忙抬高手机，避免这一幕被拍入，Loki躺在沙发上，目光变得慵懒，两只脚来回碰触Thor的阴茎，不一会儿就把那儿玩得肿胀，Thor侧过头，Loki挑衅一笑。

“你继续。”Loki悄声让他继续接电话。

“Thor？那你觉得明晚可以吗？”其他三人似乎商量好了时间，一同问Thor的意见。

而Thor已经被挑起性欲，脑中能思考的部分大大减少，他深吸一口气，握住Loki的脚，可男人的脚趾还轻佻地在他的手心划圈，他的阴茎硬得不行，Thor忍耐情欲，对朋友们匆匆说：“我可以的……啊，我家突然来客人了，先挂电话，你们继续聊。”他没有注意到Jane落寞的眼神，急忙挂掉电话将手机扔到一边，半褪下裤子，握住Loki白嫩的脚踝，贴上自己粗紫的性器。

“你可以继续了。”Thor喘息着，Loki为他的反应微微一愣，Thor好笑地说，“你不是想我挂掉电话，只看着你吗？现在你该继续帮忙了。”

Loki抿唇，半晌动了动脚心，他并拢腿，慢吞吞地搓着Thor的阴茎，脚毕竟不像手那样灵活，他动作不快，时而用脚趾夹住龟头磨蹭，时而用脚心和脚背顶弄柱身，Thor呻吟起来，握住Loki纤细的小腿，他的脚上沾满浊液，Thor目光阴沉，盯着Loki穿戴完整的身体打量。

“唔，你不是佳人有约吗？”Loki笑着，戳了他的马眼一下，听到Thor的抽气声，他好心情地坐起身说，“噢，跟同学打电话你也能发情，真是精力旺盛啊。”

Thor眯起眼睛，就着拉住Loki腿的姿势，将Loki一口气拉到自己面前，在一阵惊呼声中，他搂住Thor，整个人坐进他怀中，Thor吮住他的嘴唇，轻轻舔着他的齿关。

“而你只是看着我打电话就勃起了？”Thor轻笑道，将手伸进Loki的裤子里，虎口挤压着龟头，Loki发出一声绵长的呻吟，Thor揉了揉他的马眼，上头渗出黏腻的液体，沾湿他的手指，Thor随即抹上他的柱身，Loki被这触感刺激得打了个颤，他靠在Thor怀中，裤子被继续往下拉，他看到Loki腿间紧实的皮肤，一个肮脏的念头浮现出来，Thor把阴茎顶入Loki的腿根。

“啊……你怎么会……唔这个？”Loki瞪大眼睛，会阴火辣辣的，阴囊被茎柱狠狠摩擦过，Loki握住Thor的手臂肌肉，那儿太饱满了，他几乎捏不住，硬邦邦的，和他的阴茎一样。

“是你给我的灵感，为了快点结束，麻烦你夹紧了。”Thor命令道，握住Loki丰盈的臀肉，往上狠狠冲撞，磨得他腿根生疼，但又有种被进入的奇妙感。Thor粗喘着，龟头几次蹭到了Loki的肛口，对方发出甜腻的声音，Thor轻笑，在他耳边说，“你叫得好淫荡。”

“都是你害的。”Loki吻住他的嘴巴，耳根爬上瑰丽的红，在沙发上并拢腿，阴茎被Thor撸动，下身又被磨蹭冲撞着，即使没有进入，Loki也感觉快被Thor操坏了，细嫩的大腿内侧会磨破皮吗？Loki迟疑地想。

“嗯唔，你轻点……”Loki摆着腰，已经习惯了Thor插弄的穴口今天没有得到直接安慰，正饥渴地收缩着，一不小心含住Thor的前端，Loki瞪大眼睛，热流从他的马眼中喷射而出，大脑一瞬空白，湿漉漉的快感在他的体内扩散开。

回过神来的时候，下身黏腻而潮湿，Loki薄唇微张，艳红的舌尖抵在下唇，Thor的厚舌吮过他的唇齿，修长的手指在他的穴口处浅浅按动，Loki抵抗了下，往上微微抬高身体，后面的精液倒流，精囊上的凉意更加明显。

“你真是犯规。”Loki皱起眉头，捧起Thor的脸颊，低声斥责。


	14. Share 14

“你以前在工作上从不走神。”棕发男人摸着杯沿，似笑非笑地问，“你知道我刚才在讲什么吗？”

Loki回过神来，扯出一抹假笑道：“你希望这次活动由维尼亚主办，约顿海姆协助，具体细则都由你敲定，但是不行——Doom，即使我们合作过很多次，这次新品是约顿海姆研发的，我们不可能给世人一种这个产品是维尼亚的错觉。”

“噢，看来你的脑子没有退化。”Victor Doom喝了口咖啡，把自己带来的第二份协议递到Loki面前，他们在维尼亚总部的会议室谈话，窗外的花坛时不时会有鸟雀停驻，Victor对这样的生灵从无好感，他嫌它们嘈杂聒噪，可这个国家禁止捕杀鸟类，Victor深吸一口气，将注意力转回这次商谈中。

“嗯哼，我看你的脑子才越来越不好用了，连这种事都要讨价还价。”Loki冷哼一声，翻阅起Victor的方案，作为维尼亚的负责人之一，Loki清楚Victor有多狡诈，他工作能力超群，混乱的私生活跟Loki相比有过之而无不及。Loki思索着，他应该早有预谋，如果拒绝了这份方案，Victor会拿出下一份合约书的概率有多大？

“等我主掌董事局，跟你讨价还价的人可不是我了。”Victor笑了笑，叫秘书给Loki上了一块蛋糕，“你最近好像很少约Dinera？”

Dinera，又是Dinera，Loki不寒而栗，难道Victor也约过她？那他们岂不是上过同一个人？Loki恶寒地打了个颤，他冷冷地瞥Victor一眼：“这跟我们的合同没关系吧？”

“嗯，我单纯好奇，一向风流的Laufeyson为什么收心了？”Victor漠视Loki，他不懂这种情感，至少他从来没有体会过爱的滋味，而一向与他相像的Loki居然体验到了。

“噢，我只是最近很忙，你想多了。”Loki不想告诉Victor任何有关Thor的事，Thor是他一个人的宝藏，念及Thor，Loki不禁看了一眼现在的时间，大概还有一小时，他就要和Jane去吃饭了。Loki酸溜溜地想，而他还要跟这个难缠的家伙签合同，他真想在Thor身上装个监视器。

“是吗？我以为你准备安顿下来了。”Victor略微失望，“你想解压的话，我可以给你介绍几个不错的伙伴。”

“不用。”Loki当即拒绝，他眯起眼睛，不善地说，“我可不记得你是这么关心工作伙伴的人。”

Victor眼里闪过意味不明的笑意，他把话题扯回到工作上：“所以这份合同有什么问题吗？”

Loki收起笑意，仔细阅读了上面的细则，半晌后皱起眉头：“Doom，我说过不要给我玩数字的花样，你以为换个说法我就看不出来了？这次活动从头到尾都是约顿海姆牵头，我们随时可以换掉合作方，你不要挑战我老板的耐心。”

“好吧。”Victor耸耸肩，全然不在意Loki的警告，他拿出第三份合约书，笑着解释，“只是开个玩笑。”

Loki白他一眼，确认了几项比较重要的条款细则后迅速签下自己的名字，见Victor也签好名后，一式两份，他们各自带回，Victor阴阳怪气地说：“要一起吃饭吗？我知道附近有家不错的法国菜。”

“不了，我有事。”Loki随便扯谎拒绝了Victor，他可不想继续对着这张脸一小时，收拾好自己的文件、拎上包，Loki跟Victor说了再见，回到车上。

 

接下来要去哪？

Loki脑子空白，他揉了一把脸颊，长长地呼出一口气，他莫名想去按摩，浑身都有一种快散架了的感觉，每次和Victor见面都这样累人，Loki对这人说不上喜欢，但Victor混乱的生活忽地警示Loki，也许在Thor眼里，他也是这样的人。

望着车水马龙的街道，Loki渐渐有些不安。

他需要Thor在他身边，这感觉像投进湖心的石子，将一池波澜搅得越发涟漪并起——可Thor在和朋友吃饭，Loki心中另一个声音说。

对，他在和前女友吃饭。

不，他们早就分手了，他现在爱的人是我。

Loki阻止不了这两种声音吵架，即使他一直认为Jane的存在没有威胁，他只是习惯性针对各种喜欢Thor的人，可就在这一刻，Loki被孤独环绕，从令人生厌的工作中解脱出来，他不愿意孤零零地坐在街口。

试想看看，此刻火锅可能已经上桌了，Thor、Jane，还有另外两个人，大家坐在一起，Thor也许是挨着Jane坐着，那些不知道他已经有男朋友的人，也许想要撮合这对曾经的爱侣，而Jane——Loki非常清楚Jane为什么回头，她为现在的Thor惊艳，也为自己从前的决定后悔。

有没有可能他们只是简单地吃个饭？Loki对数字很敏感，他三两下就否定了自己的想法，如果有可能，也只有10%的可能性——万一他们喝了酒，Loki脸色越变越差。

他要做一件事，一件扰人清闲、破坏气氛的事。

Loki深呼吸，给Thor拨去电话，男人很快就接了起来，那边声音不大，但能听见背景音中有人在小声交谈。

“怎么了？”Thor的声音一如既往地温和，他没有叫Loki的名字，却带着一种亲昵感，让身边的人不由得好奇他在跟谁说话。

“啊，我忘了带你家钥匙，正准备过去呢……”Loki故作轻松地问，“你吃完了吗？我刚下班。”

Thor沉默片刻，立刻回答道：“你在楼下等我一会儿，我马上回去。”

电话被切断了，Loki脑子一片空白——他做了什么？他把正在同学聚会的Thor叫了回来，可事情完全是他编造的，他可以一个人吃饭、一个人回家——

但他没有，他选择让Thor来承受这一切，他真是坏透了。

 

Loki在车上愣了半分钟，他迅速换档、踩下油门开始往Thor家开。

不论Thor多久抵达，他要做第一个到的人，Loki目不转睛地盯着马路上的车流，想见到Thor的心情十分迫切，明明他们昨晚还睡在一起，他们会抢对方的被子，次日清晨甚至多次发生一人的脚压在另一人肚子上的悲惨景象，但那一切Loki都可以忍受。

他不会把这家伙让给任何人。

工作后的大脑运转得比往常要慢许多，Loki终于想通了前因后果，他的神经再次兴奋起来，他甚至不知道自己在兴奋什么，似乎是去获得、去索取某样物品让他兴奋——但那又理所应当是他的。Loki把车停在Thor家楼下，急切地看了一眼手机，Thor还没打电话过来，说明他的谎言还没被拆穿。

啊，如果他喜欢Jane，那他肯定会拒绝自己，但他过来了，是不是说明在他心里，新晋男友比初恋更重要？Loki轻笑一声，调高车里的音乐，悠扬的萨克斯声让他感到一阵放松。

十分钟后，Thor的身影从街角出现。

Loki没有下车，他将车锁打开，Thor一跃而上，他可能是跑过来的——这一点最大限度地取悦了Loki，狭小密闭的空间里立刻充满了另一个人的气息，高大的男人坐进副驾驶位，Loki眯起眼假装道：“不用着急，你吃完再回来也可以。”不，不可以，你会被判死刑。

“呼，食难下咽，真是太尴尬了。”Thor长舒出一口气，握住Loki的手笑道，“你还饿着吧？”

“嗯？我吃过了。”Loki嘴硬地说，将目光移开，到底他们聊了什么，有四个人在不至于这么尴尬吧？

“我不信，你不是故意把我叫回来吗？”Thor抽了张纸擦掉额上的汗，他眨眨眼道，“我跑得这么辛苦，你必须诚实一次。”

Loki被他说得脸红，尖酸地回应：“我可没有让你马上回来，是你自己做出的选择。”

“对，说起来，我还没感谢你！”Thor捧起Loki的手心，蓝眼睛里似乎闪过晶亮的东西，“还好你给我打了电话！我快受不了了！”

Loki：“？？？？？”

原来这家伙根本没有做男友的自觉，任何人给他打电话他都会出来。Loki的心情一下差到谷底，他试图抽回手，Thor却紧紧握住，认真地说：“你就是我的救世主。”

Loki：“……”这个评价未免太高了吧？

“呵呵……那真是我的荣幸。”Loki一边冷笑一边说，“看来想当你的救世主只需要一个电话。”根本不是因为你想见我！Loki在心里咆哮。

Thor深呼吸，给他解释道：“你要是没打电话，我现在可能就跟Jane复合了——”

“什么！？”比起那些阴暗的小情绪，这话才最具冲击力，Loki瞪大眼睛，气急败坏道，“什么复合？Thor，我就知道你心思不单纯，你居然还想复合？人家是天文物理学家，并不喜欢橄榄球队肌肉发达、头脑简单的教练！”

“你先停一下。”Thor亲亲他的脸颊示意自己没有变心，继续说，“你不懂，是Darcy，她和上学的时候一样八卦，今晚不论说到什么她都热衷于将我和Jane凑作一对，她甚至让我给Jane烫牛肉片。”

“——你知道要烫多久吗？”Loki嘲讽着第一次吃中国火锅的Thor。

“你看，你比Darcy更了解我！”Thor痛心疾首，非常无奈地说，“还好你打电话过来，我说我家里有事得先走，半小时，只待了这么长时间我就受不了了。我觉得Jane应该也受不了，无奈没人敢纠正Darcy。”

“呵，也许你的Leigh博士乐在其中。”Loki冷哼道。

Thor叹息道：“进去以后我跟Fandral聊了一会儿橄榄球，我不知道要跟Jane聊什么，她是物理学家，你知道的，我们以前就没有共同爱好，不过至少那时候是单纯的校园恋爱，大家都没有包袱。”

“跟Jane比起来，你真的挺好相处的。”Thor摸摸后脑，不好意思地下定论，“虽然她在别的方面很优秀。”

Loki的嘴角尴尬地翘起：“从没人这样说过。”

“你是个好人。”Thor再次肯定了Loki，他重重地叹了口气，“你打电话来的时候，我们正身陷僵局。”

“怎么了？”Loki扁扁嘴问。

Thor茫然地说：“我说她长得好像跟以前不一样了，她的脸都绿了。”

Loki：“……”


	15. Share 15

Loki张了张嘴，这简直是对人类的莫大侮辱，无论男女——Thor实在太可怕了，即使Jane Marilyn Audrey Leigh对他还残存一丝爱意，这句话都能将这点爱意磨灭。但Thor的聊天对象不是他，Loki不可遏制地笑出声，他眯起眼道：“你觉得她变美了？”

“不是，我记忆里她不长这样，是变漂亮了，就是感觉有点细微不同，你懂吗？”Thor疑惑地问，“我觉得你就没什么不同，虽然我们认识时间不长，但你的眼睛颜色起码不会变啊！”

Loki：“……”他好像知道这是怎么回事了。

Loki拍拍Thor的肩膀，忍下笑意，捏着他的手臂道：“我觉得，你的前女友，为了见你，戴了美瞳。”

“那是什么？”Thor眨眨眼，“隐形眼镜的一种吗？”

“……差不多吧，反正戴法一样。”Loki捧腹大笑起来，“人家只是精于化妆打扮，或者精修过照片。”

“我不懂女人。”Thor冷飕飕地瞟着Loki，“或许这就是我为什么对男人心动的原因？同类相吸？”

Loki翻了个巨大的白眼：“不，我们除了性别，什么都不一样。”他嫌弃地推开Thor正要起身，却被拉得跌坐进Thor怀中。

“我还饿着呢，你吃饭了吗？”Thor掐着Loki的腰问，“哎，可惜了一顿火锅。”

Loki诚实地点点头说：“没吃多少，你想吃什么吗？”他们合计了一会儿，选了一家外卖送到家里，Loki顺势说起他下午给公司谈了一笔大单。

Thor感兴趣地问：“你之前都没说过工作上的事，上司对你好吗？”

“唔，就那样吧，老板是我爸。”Loki打了个呵欠，“不过我们一年到头都不见面。工作伙伴不会太为难我，今天下午的除外，那家伙真讨厌，一直在打探我的私生活。”

Thor挑起眉梢，摩挲着Loki紧实的腰部肌肉，示意道：“他怎么问的？”

“他说如果我想解压，可以给我介绍几个伙伴。”Loki刚说完就看到Thor意味不明的目光，男人少有这种时刻，Loki勾起唇笑道，“怎么，你介意？”

“我当然介意。”在等外卖的间隙里，Thor眯起眼危险地说，“这个人很差劲，你离他远点，不论你是否单身，给你介绍对象——还是好几个，一看就没安好心。”

“嗯，你也去跟Jane见面了，我们算是扯平？”Loki笑眯眯地望着Thor。

Thor失笑，他搂住Loki的肩膀，稍加思索后问：“我明白了，所以你是特地把我叫出来，因为你不愿意我跟她见面——噢，某些人说自己吃完了是假的。”他后知后觉察觉到Loki的谎言，Thor似笑非笑，摸着Loki的后腰，黑发男人的脸色渐渐发黑，Thor认真地说：“你应该相信我，或者相信你自己的魅力。”

“……谁知道你这种直男是怎样想的？”Loki冷哼一声。

“嗯，是这样想的？”Thor举起两人相握的手拍了一张照片。

“你要做什么？”Loki疑惑地看着他，结果Thor熟练地打开post将他刚拍的照片发了出去，Loki瞪大眼睛说，“你在做什么？！喂——”

“这不是很正常吗？网红公布恋情。”Thor笑眯眯地看着Loki，他把手机丢到一边，将Loki压在身下，“现在你放心了吗？”

这简直超出Loki的预期，他从来没有跟任何人公布过恋情，Loki皱起秀气的眉头问：“你太轻率了。”但心脏不知为何为此柔软而舒服起来，Loki控制着嘴角弧度，但又有些担忧。

“没关系，以后也可以分手，只是先公开。”Thor满不在乎地说，没想到自己的话又踩到Loki的怒点，对方使劲掐着他的腹肌，露出一个阴狠的微笑，“嘶……我不是那个意思。”Thor赶忙改口。

Loki掐了几把泄愤后冷冷地扭过头去，正巧这时外卖到了，他推开Thor，起身去开门，Thor像个粘人的考拉一样抱住他，Loki推也推不开，以至于一开门外卖员就被这一景象吓了一跳，他赶忙把外卖交给Loki撒腿就走，Loki推推Thor呵斥道：“滚开点，直男。”

“我都上了你多少次了，我还算直男吗？”Thor揉了Loki的屁股一把，他们来到餐桌边，打开披萨盒，Thor拿了一块，试图喂给Loki，黑发男人似乎仍是不高兴，Thor苦思冥想，不知道要怎样逗他开心。

Loki坐到Thor对面，自顾自吃起披萨，他气闷地刷着post，却还是忍不住看Thor新发的动态下的评论。Loki的手修长而优美，叫人分不清是男性还是女性，聚集在下面的人不是在揣测Thor的性取向，就是在酸Thor恋爱的事实。

而这时Loki收到了一条私信。

怎么会有人发私信给他这样的小号？Loki以为是post上的垃圾营销信息，半天才退出Thor的主页点开私信箱，结果是他最熟悉的账户。

“理我吧，亲爱的。”

Loki盯着Thor的头像一阵恶寒，他抬起头瞪着对面的金发男人：“喂，你犯规了。”

Thor看他一眼，没有说话，继续给Loki发私信：“我为我说过的话道歉，但我现在真的很喜欢你。”

Loki看着这段话，脸色渐渐变红，他慢慢给Thor敲了一行回复：“没有诚意。”

“你想要什么？”Thor飞快地回复。

Loki邪笑起来，开嗓慢悠悠地说：“我要你的高中毕业相册。”

“……”Thor无奈地叹息一声，揉揉脑袋说，“你真是个混蛋。”他明白了，Loki绝不会吃亏，Loki也不会有无法实现的愿望。

“是，那你就是个喜欢睡混蛋的混蛋。”Loki冷哼一声，敲敲桌子，“我要看，你家应该有吧？电子相册也行。”

Thor翻了个巨大的白眼，拿起一块披萨塞到Loki嘴里：“吃你的晚饭吧。”

“你看，我一原谅你，你就对我这么凶。”Loki控诉道，“你变了，Thor，你怎么能这么势利？”

Thor举手投降，抿唇道：“我错了，Loki，我应该时时刻刻当你的贴心男友。”

Loki被他逗得笑出声来，摆摆手说：“那又有什么意思呢？”

 

吃完晚饭，Thor只能努力找出他的高中毕业照片给Loki一解好奇心。

“……我的天，哈哈哈哈哈。”Loki拿着Thor的照片，倒在床上笑得肚子疼，“你和那时候长得真不一样，天啊，虽然脸很帅，但是你的发型、身材……”他又笑得停不下来。

Thor眯起眼睛，看着Loki滚倒在床的模样，他特地拿出和Jane的合照指给Loki看：“这是高中的Jane。”

Loki：“……”这人是又要气他吗？Loki瞥了一眼他现男友的前女友，抿唇道：“一般高中小女孩吧，还行，科学家长相。”

“大家都觉得她很漂亮。”Thor又仔细打量了一遍，“我真的感觉她今晚和高中长得不太一样！”

“你再说你的前女友我就回家了。”Loki冷淡地威胁，把这张照片翻过去，看着Thor高中打橄榄球的照片，Loki的心情又好了些，他看着那时略带婴儿肥的Thor，懊丧地说，“真希望那时候就能遇到你。”

“说起来……我还不知道你的真实年龄，我们差几岁？我读高中的时候你在哪呢？”Thor摸着Loki柔顺的黑发问。

Loki眨眨眼，他一直觉得自己和Thor是同龄人，思考片刻说：“我今年三十二岁，你看起来和我差不多。”

“额，我比你小三岁。”Thor不好意思地摸摸后脑，Loki的笑容顿时僵在脸上。

“Thor Odinson！”Loki伸手捏Thor的脸颊，过了一会儿他的怒气逝去，露出一个笑容道，“等等，这不是更好？说明等我精力不足的时候，你还年轻，能继续做爱——”

“Loki，我只是比你小三岁，不是比你小十岁。”Thor和他鼻头相贴，无奈地笑道，“我们会一起变老，而不是只有你老去。”

虽然知道Thor不是那个意思，但Loki仍旧为这句话感到心颤，这一夜的不安、怒火和消沉尽皆散去，他越发了解Thor的热诚，他们在一起的时候他不会想其他人，而这是Loki没有体会过的。

“Loki，你应该少加班，过度工作会老得很快。”Thor摇摇头给正在美梦中的Loki提出建议。

Loki：“……”他就不应该对Thor抱有任何幻想，Thor的脑子和他是一样的构成吗？！

Thor后知后觉意识到祸从口出，他赶忙解释：“我不是那个意思，我只是说……”

“行了，你闭嘴吧。”Loki翻了个白眼，跟Thor计较太没意思了，尽管知道Thor没有恶意，Loki还是能被他的话气得肝疼。

Thor拍拍Loki，好不容易这段算是过去了。

“你说……你高中的那种校服裙，我穿起来会好看吗？”Loki躺在Thor身边，心思活络，似笑非笑地抛出一个性暗示。

Thor瞥了他的下身一眼，Loki以为他在看自己的长腿，特地伸展开来给Thor欣赏，Thor半晌摸上他的阴茎，他问：“Loki，没记错的话，你是男人，你应该穿我的高中校服，而不是女生的。”

“……你居然不想看我穿裙子？”Loki生气地皱起眉头，他可是出于想奖励Thor的心态才说的！他骂道，“喂，我没有异装癖！”

“你不穿最好看。”Thor顺从男人的本能开了个黄腔，他认真地说，“男人的骨架和女性不同，你没必要为了……这样。”

Loki翻了个白眼，两耳不闻，没有Loki Laufeyson穿不了的衣服，Thor实在太没情趣了，他的思想一板一眼，需要Laufeyson拯救。


	16. Share 16

原本说好待几天就走的Jane似乎在这个城市安置下来，Thor断断续续收到她的来信，作为老友，他也会时不时回复她。

与此同时约顿海姆进入了忙季，Loki干脆买了折叠床放在公司，搬了点洗漱用品过去，他实在太忙了，即使不需要在办公室加班，工作得太晚第二天还有事要处理，于是他时不时夜宿公司，每天睡前跟Thor的通话是他唯一的慰藉。

不过他知道自己什么时候会濒临极限，在那之前，Loki会回到Thor身边。

比如今夜，Loki早早敲定了一个策划案，就是为了让Thor下班时顺便过来接他。即使工作繁忙，Loki仍不忘抽空上ebay买制服，他选了相对适合自己的深色系，兴许是改造自某个私立中学的校服。Loki收货以后没来得及试穿，打算今晚给Thor一个惊吓。

至于为什么不是惊喜，现在他已经很习惯男朋友会对他的打扮说出“你不是女性，这样穿很丑”诸如此类的评价，但他会想办法让Thor接受这个设定——并喜欢上。

“我能准时下班，我们待会去吃什么？”Loki给Thor发去简讯，长腿叠在一起，他又喝了一杯咖啡，事实上他昨晚根本没睡，此刻却精神奕奕。

Thor大概是在球场上跟学生聊战术，没那么快给他回复。尽管知道，Loki还是忍不住心底的焦躁。

 

事实上Thor真的正在球场上练习，他陪四分卫做了一会儿锻炼，指出他球路上一贯的缺点，师生相谈甚欢，因为和Loki约的是下班时间，Thor也按照那个时间安排自己的工作。他五点才看到Loki的留言，想起Loki最近一直在加班，他赶忙给对方回复：回家吃吧？我觉得你需要好好补补。

他上网搜了几个食谱，希望Loki能吃上一份黄金营养餐。

结果这时Jane也给他发来消息：你待会有空吗？能来接我吗？我的车坏了。

Thor尴尬地挠挠头，想了想还是给她回复：不行，我得去接我男朋友下班，你打个车回家吧，抱歉。

时间到了，Thor迅速收拾好东西离开，他开到Loki公司楼下，给Loki拨去电话，很快，黑发男人出现在视线中，Loki看起来比之前更瘦削了，脸上的颧骨异常明显，他显得比Thor小了一大圈，Thor心疼地看着他，等Loki上车后握住他的手说：“你今晚多吃点，工作真是太辛苦了。”

“啊？”Loki摸不着头脑，疑惑地问，“怎么就辛苦了？我黑眼圈这么重嘛？”他很紧张地看着后视镜里自己的眼下，尽管熬夜了一晚，但他的脸色没有糟糕到那种程度吧？

“你瘦了好多。”Thor摸摸Loki的脸，他的肉全没了，Thor着急地想，今晚一定要让他多吃点东西。

Loki啼笑皆非，但他暂时没打算解释，虽然最近很忙，但他完全不是因此变瘦的，也许工作是一部分原因，更多是他刻意——今晚要穿裙子，他本来就比女性骨架宽大，身材太壮会影响效果，所以急忙安排了减重。

“家里还有牛排，今晚你想吃什么口味？”Thor调动着Loki的味蕾，“你饿吗？”

“有点，不用吃那么多。”Loki心想，他得回去就换上那套衣服，否则吃饱穿不下就麻烦了，“今天工作如何？”

Thor随意应了声：“还好，一如既往。不过Jane工作得不怎么样，她车坏了。”

这你都知道？Loki刚准备酸得冒泡，又想起他们上次的交流，他已然信任Thor，便耐心地问：“你们聊天了？”

“嗯，她大概是不方便回家，想让我送她一程。”Thor主动交代着，“我说我要接你，拒绝了她。”他坦诚极了，尽管向男朋友交待这种私人信息让他感觉怪异，但是看着瘦削的Loki，要他做什么都可以。

“接我？你跟她出柜了？”Loki略微惊讶，他噗嗤一声笑出来，“没想到啊，你动作真快，她肯定被你吓得说不出话。”

Thor把手机解锁后丢给Loki，呶呶嘴说：“你可以帮我看看她是不是真的吓得说不出话。”

Loki打开手机一看，Jane除了道谢没有再说什么，他随便翻了翻Thor的聊天记录，一股聊天终结者的气息扑面而来，Loki打了个寒颤说：“她肯定以为你在找借口。”

“不知道。”Thor耸耸肩，到家了，下车后他亲昵地亲了亲Loki的嘴唇，两人一同上楼。

按照计划，Thor做饭时是Loki的换装时间，他买的是大码，但这衣服显然还是小了——Loki望着镜中露出小腹、短裙堪堪盖到屁股的男人，羞耻地拉了拉裙摆。

 

“Loki，吃饭了。”Thor做好饭后呼唤不知道在哪里待着的爱人，他把食物摆上餐桌，又喊了几声，这时卧室的门被推开，穿着白色衬衣和墨绿短裙、身体大部分都裸露在外的黑发男人缓缓走到门边。

他的腰很细，但过短的裙子依旧只能盖到屁股，Thor喉咙发干，他看着这样的Loki，下身诚实地给出反应。

Loki的长相并不阴柔，但穿上这样的衣服，比起学生身份，更像是爱人间的情趣游戏，他的腿又长又白，随着他慢慢朝Thor走来，Thor感觉自己的目光更加无法移开——Loki头发略长，加上他最近瘦了，此刻颇有一种他是Thor的小女友的错觉，Thor握住Loki的腰肢，喘息着问：“你还真买了？”

“嗯，百忙之中……抽空。”Loki低下头，将脸埋在Thor的肩膀里，“没想到居然上衣这么短。”男女的身体毕竟有比例上的区别，Thor轻轻搔刮他腰上的皮肤，Loki浅浅地呻吟一声，水汪汪的绿眼望向Thor。

“先吃饭。”Thor压抑着自己的生理冲动，让Loki先坐下……桌对面的人今晚尤其柔和，给了Thor异样的错觉，他深呼吸，迫使自己看向丰盛的菜肴。

这顿饭Thor吃得索然无味，但Loki好几天没吃到这么美味的食物，加上他想着过了今晚就不用刻意瘦身，于是津津有味地吃完了自己那一小份牛排、藜麦、三文鱼、生菜、紫甘蓝、番茄组合餐。晚餐吃得八分饱，Loki神清气爽地放下餐具，觉得身体里失去的能量又回来了。

“我来洗碗。”Loki主动道，他系上围裙，站到洗碗槽旁。

他动作很慢，从Thor的角度看过来，有点像一个瘦高的女人正在做家务，她露出半截细腰，身上穿着男式围裙，挺翘的屁股顶起后面的裙片，Thor的眸色越发深沉，他知道Loki浑身都瘦，唯独臀部丰满——

但现在还不是时候。

 

Loki十分纳闷，他的吸引力下降了吗？为什么Thor看了他那么久还没过来抱他？Loki百思不得其解，作为一个没怎么做过家务的人，他洗碗的动作并不熟练，脑子里还时常飘过“我这样穿真的不好看吗”、“双重制服诱惑Thor怎么没反应”等艰难的思想斗争。

这碗Loki洗了有一个小时，把碗面洗得干干净净，接近反光，他洗好手、擦干上头的水痕，泡得发皱的手让Loki心生不满，他回过头，正巧对上Thor狼一样的目光，正聚精会神地盯着他的腰窝。

Loki：“……”这不是挺喜欢的？

“你在忍什么？”Loki假装不在意地问，他坐到Thor对面，解开自己衬衫上的扣子，他的坐姿很男人，完全不知道女性穿裙子是怎样坐下的。

“……饭后一小时才能运动。”Thor冷静地看着Loki。

“这就是你硬了一小时的原因？”Loki啼笑皆非，他看了时钟一眼，起身走到Thor身边，坐进他的怀里，胯下的硬挺抵着他的屁股，Loki被烫到一般惊叫一声，Thor当即隔着裙子握住Loki的阴茎。

“看着你也很好。”Thor挤压着他的龟头，Loki叫出声来，Thor低头看着裙料被慢慢濡湿，晕出深色的一块，他低叹一声，在Loki耳边沙哑地说，“你好淫荡。”

Loki咬着下唇，忍耐着喉咙里的呻吟声，他恨不得软在Thor身上，却还要维持自尊，直到Thor将温暖的大手探入裙摆，捏住他的阴茎，Loki才彻底软下来：“啊嗯……”他渴望Thor的碰触，在Thor撸动他的性器、触摸到他的会阴时，Loki终于发出满足的叹息。

“顶得好高，女孩可不会有你这样反应。”Thor下流地说，“顶多只有这里变得湿漉漉，而你不禁湿漉，后面也咬着我不放。”手指撑开后穴，湿润的嫩肉当即咬着他不放，一缩一缩地吸住他。Thor舔着Loki后颈的皮肤，感觉男人在轻轻颤抖。

“啊……”光是被Thor的手抚上小腹，细细密密的快感就侵蚀了他的理智，前液流得更多了，Loki难堪地咬着手指，身后搅动的力度越来越大，Thor甚至轻轻按着浅处的敏感点，Loki的腿不可避免地打着抖，他身上虽然有布料，却像什么都没穿一样。

“嗯，你还喜欢被我这样摸。”Thor从衣衫下摆探进去，大手握住Loki的胸肌，在那颗敏感点附近来回拨弄、弹打，Loki发出一声呜咽，后穴越发潮湿。

“快进来。”Loki顾不得没有彻底扩张好，他稍微起身，臀沟蹭着Thor的性器，迷蒙的绿眼渴求地看着Thor，Loki感觉自己快被烧化了，空气好热，热得他需要解救。

Thor暗骂一声，将Loki调转过来，握着他的腿，单手解开裤链，金色毛发中的性器顶着Loki的后穴，他没有全部操进去，只是被Loki轻轻一吸，又滑开，上头浸出的淫液在会阴留下水痕，Loki敏感地收缩，好不容易重新对准，他慢慢如愿以偿地吃到Thor的性器。

一个多月前他不会喜欢这样的性爱，粗暴而时刻为另一个人湿润、甚至被填满，可现在这具身体习惯了Thor的触碰，Loki搂着Thor的脖颈，男人开始动作，把他顶得不断向上，嘴里泄出诚实的呻吟声。

裙子起起落落，裙下两人连接在一起，Loki靠在Thor肩头，沙哑地喘叫。

“啊啊啊，要死了……好深。”Thor骤然起身，Loki因为重力往下落，他吓了一跳，后穴吸得更紧，Thor托着他的臀部走向沙发，腰杆不自觉地扭动，臀部和两颗囊袋接触都带出几分激灵，Thor边走边顶胯，Loki鼻翼微动，窜出不自觉的鼻音。

等他们走到沙发，短短几步路Loki几乎被快感击毙，他昏昏沉沉，Thor将他放在宽阔的沙发上，他拉起Loki的一条腿，狠狠操进他的身体又退出，穴口被撑得毫无皱褶，Loki的脚趾舒服地伸展，他胡乱叫着，听见Thor低沉的喘息声。

“Thor，Thor，别那么重。”来不及吞咽的唾液顺着唇边滑落，Loki整个人显得淫靡而色情，Thor更是无法忍耐，低吼着不断顶弄湿软的穴肉。

“啊，嗯，啊——”毫无章法，像要撕碎他一般。Loki的腰被托得很高，裙子完全皱成一团，Thor的性器太粗了，他隐约生出会被撑坏的恐惧，穴里又被顶出一波肠液，汁水黏腻，顺着股沟往后淌，沾湿Loki的腰窝，他被浊液倒流的特殊触感激得眼睛发红，一眨不眨地看着Thor，鼻间尽是那种做爱时的浓郁气息。

“Loki。”Thor握住他的手，Loki的脚缠上他的腰，两人亲昵地交换了一个吻，Loki发出类似猫科动物被安抚时候的声音，Thor眼里带着笑意，他悄悄在Loki耳边说，“你不这样穿，我也会很兴奋。”

Loki羞耻地揍他一拳，之后便被他带上高潮，浑身的毛孔尽皆张开，他深吸一口气，眼前闪过白色的光芒，还没回过神来，便沉入黑暗。

Thor也同时射在Loki体内，他喘息着，缓过了不应期，趴在Loki身上满足地喘息，他抱着Loki，忽然有些疑惑，一般这种时候Loki不都会要求去洗澡吗？他直起身，看见身下的男人双眸紧闭。

“Loki？！Loki！”


	17. Share 17

 

Loki像睡了过去，脸色异常苍白，心跳微弱。Thor脑中空荡，阴茎滑了出来，他赶忙拍打几下，Loki依然没有任何反应。

“Loki！！Loki！”该死，Thor的手发起抖来，Loki还有呼吸，Thor做出人工呼吸的标准姿势，灌入几口空气后，Loki没有好转的趋势。Thor起身，拿过手机，当即打电话叫救护车，他害怕Loki的手变得冰凉，在等待电话接通的时间里越发焦灼。

“喂，我这里是——”Thor正准备报上家庭住址，视线中Loki一动不动，他陷入一瞬失神。

你必须冷静下来，Thor对自己说。

“啊——Thor。”在接线员询问大致病情时，Loki突然睁开了眼睛，胸部剧烈起伏，闭上眼睛长长地舒出一口气，下身黏腻的触感提醒他刚才做过什么，眼前的一切十分缭乱，直到看到Thor满脸慌乱、匆忙解释几句挂掉电话，随后紧紧握住他的手，Loki被扯回地表。

怎么了？

Loki眨眨眼，几乎想不起自己的处境，Thor紧紧地捏着他的骨节，Loki嘶了一声说：“你弄疼我了。”

“抱歉。”Thor沙哑地说，松开Loki的手，脱力地靠在茶几上，他像被抽干了力气，胸口起起伏伏，半晌冷静下来，看着Loki道，“你真的吓坏我了。”

“我？我怎么了？我不是被你干昏了？”Loki好心情地调笑道，坐起身，丝毫没有意识到刚才的情景有多吓人。

Thor严肃而目不转睛地看着他，关切地问：“你有没有哪里不舒服？头晕吗？恶心想吐或者反胃？还是说你四肢无力？”

Loki活动了下身体，疑惑地问：“没什么特别的感觉？只是高潮太猛了——”

“Loki！”Thor严厉地喊他的名字，他的手仍旧在颤抖，目光带着眷恋和恐惧，“你的心跳和呼吸，刚才差点消失了！”

Loki瞪大眼睛，不敢相信只是一场性爱，自己的身体居然给出了极坏的反应，他也是普通人，对死亡有着本能的恐惧。但自己的认知与Thor全然不同，他没有感觉到任何生命即将消失的迹象，只是有种用力过度的疲倦，Loki赶忙说：“不可能吧，我好好的！我才三十岁！”

“Loki！你隐瞒了我什么？”Thor皱起眉头直起身，把Loki抱向浴室，打开水温柔地帮他清洗干净，不行，他们得立刻去医院。

Loki被质问得哑口无言，他辩解道：“我可没有瞒着你，我说过只是高潮太猛了！是你的错！”

“对，是我的错，我就不应该上你。”Thor口不择言，“你知不知道我刚才有多害怕，如果你没有醒来，那这算什么？”Thor怒目瞪着Loki，可一想起刚发生的事，他的怒气又立刻消失，痛苦而内疚地握住Loki的手，轻轻吻着他的嘴唇。

冷静之后，一向善于洞察人心的Loki终于体会到Thor此刻的心情，他沉默了下，认真地说：“我真的没事，跟你无关，可能是我最近太累了。”

Thor关掉花洒，给Loki穿好衣服，他沉闷地说：“太累了你为什么不告诉我？你应该休息，而不是跟我……你真的太胡闹了！”

“我胡闹？喂，你知不知道我最近加班有多累，就为了今天跟你见面。”Loki被他说得脾气也上来了，他愤怒地瞪着Thor，“都说了只是意外，我自己的身体我很清楚。”

“我们去医院，今天不确定你没事，我睡不着。”Thor执着地抓着Loki，不安仍旧笼罩着他。

“晚上只有急诊科，就算要去也是明天去好吗？”Loki无奈地抱住Thor，安抚道，“我真的没事，也没病。”

Thor皱起眉头道：“你看，你根本不知道自己有什么病！明天必须预约全身体检！”

Loki：“……”

Loki揍他一拳，他力气很大，丝毫没有病人的模样，Loki咬牙切齿道：“我感觉你在咒我，我没有一点毛病。”

Thor用怜悯的目光看着他，半晌说：“讳疾忌医。好了，你现在立刻去睡觉——你上一次睡觉是什么时候？不许骗我。”

“呃……”Loki尴尬地笑着往房间走，“啊，你明天上不上班——”Loki话音刚落便被Thor堵在门边，对方阴着脸，Loki被这样的目光盯了三分钟，他推开Thor的手大吼道：“也没什么，我喝了咖啡，上次休息是十二小时前，我眯了一小时，可以了吧？”

“连续四十八小时就睡了一小时？”Thor皱起眉头生气地把Loki带到床上，帮他掖好被子，“你下次再敢这样乱来，我们就分手。”他不能让Loki这样无理取闹。

“哈？分手？我不同意你别想跟我分手。”Loki抓住Thor的手，气愤中又露出一丝脆弱，“我看你根本不想照顾病人。”

Thor跟不上Loki的思维，他躺进被子里，摇摇头说：“你错了，正是因为我关心你，我不愿意因为我或者其他任何事影响到你的健康，你太任性了，你的身体不只是你一个人的，你考虑过我的感受吗？”

你的感受关我什么事？

换作任何一个人Loki都会这样反驳，但这是Thor，Loki如鲠在喉，迎上Thor严肃的目光，Loki觉得自己似乎真的做错了，他不甘地反驳：“谁知道会发生这种事？我之前也这样熬过夜，而且的确我现在并不累——”

“好了，快睡吧，你需要休息。”Thor不由分说地命令道，“在你好起来之前，我们必须减少剧烈运动的次数。”

Loki瞪大眼睛，他要睡不着了：“哦，你不碰我，那我来碰你？”回答他的是Thor威胁的目光，Loki扁扁嘴，往旁边翻身。

“明天就去医院。”

 

 

次日一早醒来，Loki神清气爽，他浑身的能量都恢复了，丝毫没有任何不爽快，他舒展筋骨，昨晚的一切仿佛只是一场梦，Loki刷完牙跟Thor说：“能不能不去医院？我现在一点问题都没有，浪费钱。”

Thor正在准备早餐，他恰好在担心Loki的昏厥是由于营养不良还是内脏功能衰竭，没想到Loki还没死心，Thor冷冷看他一眼：“请某些人不要讳疾忌医。”

Loki暗暗爆粗，他嘲讽道：“有毛病的人是你！谁让你性能力那么强把我干晕了！”他喊着不入流的字眼，忽然看到Thor的脸色越来越黑，Loki噤声，完了，不能这样说，责任如果在Thor，以后他想做爱不是更难了？

“对，所以我会多注意尽量少碰你，不能让你受到伤害。”Thor认真地说。

Loki在心里哀嚎，没办法地在私人医院预约了全身检查，在Thor的监督下往医院去。

 

Loki这么讨厌医院是有理由的，和无数孩子一样，这来源于童年不美好的记忆，但现在他是个成熟的成年人，这种记忆已经慢慢褪去，可Loki清楚知道自己没病，心理上抗拒Thor的关心。

全身检查的过程十分漫长，而Thor也一直陪在他身边，Loki越发想吐槽了，他漠然地问：“你这样陪着我，我感觉我不是得了重病，就是怀孕了。”

“放心，就算是这样，我也会一直陪着你。”Thor想起Loki昨晚说的气话，一半戏谑一半真心地握住Loki的手。

“……待产感越发清晰了。”两个大男人在检查室前沉闷地坐着，Loki随口吐槽道，时间差不多了，上一个病人出来，Loki进去找他的私人医生，Thor急忙跟在他身后。

医生看起来很年轻，他看到尾随病人进来的金发男人，挑眉对Loki说：“无关人等可以去外面稍作等候。”

Loki摆摆手，他想起Thor的啰嗦，估计还是得让他确认自己没病回家才能继续亲热，Loki大方地说：“这是我男朋友，没关系。”

Zemo耸耸肩，将Loki的医疗卡插入卡槽，读取信息：“所以怎么突然来做检查，哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有，我现在感觉还不错，但是昨晚突然昏倒了。”Loki淡淡地说，“Thor不放心，一定要我过来检查。”

“是的，他突然昏过去了，叫也叫不醒，心跳特别微弱。”Thor赶忙补充，手握着Loki的肩膀，满脸忧心忡忡。

Zemo摸摸下巴：“你最近睡眠如何？工作还是那么忙吗？”

“呃，最近是很忙。”Loki心虚地说。

Thor当即揭穿他：“他昏过去之前通宵没睡过觉，又剧烈运动过。”

“什么运动？”Zemo好奇地问。

Loki推了Thor一把说：“没什么，就是熬了一晚而已，其他饮食一切正常，也没有任何精神压力。”

Zemo似笑非笑地推了推眼镜道：“哦，我知道了。你的体检报告得等明天才能拿到，到时候我会先看看，排查一些病因，通常意义上来说，你现在没有头晕恶心、某处疼痛，可能只是过度劳累造成的昏倒。”

Loki得意地看了Thor一眼，而后者并不知道这有什么好得意，默默翻了个白眼，即使在这时，Loki也不忘跟他的私人医生炫耀一番：“我就说没有大碍，是Thor太紧张了。”

“……不过鉴于你有家族心脏病遗传史，这件事还需引起重视。”Zemo冷不丁地补上一句，Loki的笑容顿时僵在脸上。

“Loki？！”Thor又气又惊，他着急地问医生，“不会这么严重吧？Loki身上有什么征兆显露出可能会患上心脏病吗？”

Zemo思索片刻：“征兆吗？他以前偶尔加班过度会进医院，饮食不规律，这些对心脏负担都很重，具体这次是不是因为心脏有问题晕倒，得等心脏彩超和心电结果出来。”

“近期有什么注意事项？”Thor着急地追问。

“多休息，少加班。”Zemo意味深长地看了Loki一眼，“其他的他自己都知道，只是不一定能做到。”

Thor下定决心，瞥Loki一眼道：“医生放心，我一定会监督他规律作息。”

Loki：……

完了，这下更没可能做爱了！Loki痛苦地心想。


	18. Share 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 友情提示：挑战情趣play时一定要注意自己的嘴巴灵活性以及当天对方穿的衣服的纽扣个数
> 
> PS这周四还有一次更新，下周暂停更新两次。

上一次晚上十点睡觉是什么时候？大概是中学时代，这样的记忆久远至极，几乎像泛黄的照片，无法勾起Loki更多的回忆，而严苛的Thor让Loki重温了这段经历——从公司按时下班，最多只能加班一小时，就会收到Thor催促的电话，Loki回家之后吃完晚饭没多久就得去洗澡准备入睡，那次的情境似乎吓坏了Thor，他小心地对待Loki，生怕一个不测，他的男朋友又会昏倒。

Loki百无聊赖地扯着被子，把脚翘到Thor身上说：“我今天去复诊了。”

“嗯？你居然没叫我一起去——”Thor惊讶地放下手机，认真地问，“有什么问题吗？你不要隐瞒我，Loki，撒谎不是美德。”

“……只是前几天太累了，心脏病完全是无稽之谈！”Loki解释道，他转过身抱着Thor，“各项指标都很正常，你要看体检报告吗？”

Thor果然伸出手来，Loki磨了磨牙，把电子版发给他，Thor认真阅读后指出：“你看，你还是有点贫血，轻微胃炎，必须好好注意饮食！”

“……反正这两个不会导致心脏病！”Loki无奈地说，“我家的确有心脏病遗传史，但是Laufey——我父亲，他现在快60岁了，做了那么多坏事，身体还很好，没有任何心脏衰竭的征兆，真要发作，他第一个死。”

Thor无语地看着Loki：“可能是隔代遗传？总之，你必须好好休息，其他事等你忙完这阵再说，你不能过度劳累，而且既然有患病可能，必须注意保养。”

Loki叹了口气，都怪Zemo这个唯恐世界和平的坏医生，要不是他在Thor面前多嘴，自己现在怎么会这么坎坷？Loki磨了磨后槽牙说：“我问了医生，他也说体检报告显示我一切正常，最重要的是让我放松心情。”

“休息是最好的放松方式。”Thor颇为同意地点点头。

Loki懊丧地喊了一声，抱住Thor说：“不，做爱才是最好的解压方式，我保证这次不昏倒。”他眨着翠绿的眼镜，让这个保证听起来更为可信。

Thor失笑，摇摇头说：“不行，Loki，我很在意你，我不想冒任何风险。”

“……那抱着我睡觉总可以吧。”Loki退一步说，直到Thor迟疑地将手揽住他的腰，他的心情才稍微好了些，“你像对待一件古董一样对待一个男人，你太过分了。”

“好了，睡觉吧。”Thor拍拍Loki的腰，逃避了这个话题。

 

一天Loki可以忍耐，三天Loki可以忍耐，可到了第五天，他异常不爽地把Thor堵在浴室。

“我要洗澡。”Thor尴尬地摸摸后脑，一脸无辜地说，“你可以出去等我？”

“没事，我就在这里，你洗你的。”Loki异常郑重地说，他倒要看看Thor的定力有多好。

Thor皱起眉头，叹了口气说：“你不会想要在这做爱吧？Loki，不行，你需要休息，至少这一个月都不可以想别的事，你太忙了，做爱会消耗掉大量体力。”

这种说法真令人生气。Loki冷淡地盯着Thor，男人被他看得没办法，干脆把Loki当空气，自顾自脱掉衣服，打开花洒。Loki看着他的躯体，心里的无名火又升了起来，他趁Thor去挤沐浴露的时候，迅速脱掉自己的衣服，进入水流中，从背后抱住Thor。

仅仅是这样简单的接触，兴奋感油然而生，Loki摩挲着Thor的腹肌，男人没有推开他，而是无奈地说：“我还不是为了你着想？”Thor转过身，轻轻拍着Loki的背。

“那天你让我很担心，Loki，我想长久跟你在一起。”Thor动之以情、晓之以理，让Loki生出一点愧疚，不过很快，黑发男人就紧紧赖在Thor身上不肯松手，Thor心平气和，甚至连阴茎都没硬起来。

Loki丧气地说：“你会知道你的认知是错误的。”

他要怎样知道呢？

Thor对此感到疑惑，那天之后Loki完全按照他的要求去做，他们虽然仍旧会接吻、拥抱，却没有更出格的行为。Thor按照自己的作息与健身计划，准备营养的餐食，监督Loki按时下班、回家睡觉。

可Loki似乎没有因此越变越好，他的精神状态每日都差不多，有时候甚至会倒退。Thor十分不解，又不知道应该去问谁。

 

“唉，难道我真的做错了？”Thor一边苦闷地喝下红酒，一边问Fandral。Loki今天不能准时回家，他只好在外面跟Fandral吃饭。

Fandral惊得勺子都掉了：“且不说你找了男朋友，Thor，你这是在养儿子吧？”

“Loki年纪比我大。”Thor更是忧愁地叹了口气，他省略了Loki是被他干昏的细节，向Fandral倾诉最近的事，“我感觉我需要去看医生。”

“哈？不是你的男朋友需要看医生吗？”Fandral摸不着头脑，“你可真不够朋友，瞒了我这么久，偷偷找了个有钱帅气的男朋友。”

Thor摸摸后脑小声地说：“一开始我是被迫的。”他厚着脸皮，在Fandral嫌弃的目光下闭上嘴，“总之，Loki一直说他没事，我觉得像喝醉的人说自己没醉一样。”

Fandral摸摸胡子，半晌认真地说：“你可能要认真考虑他的意见，因为他才是当事人，他如果说没问题，你却一直觉得他生病了，这也没道理啊？何况体检结果不也显示他没什么毛病吗？”

“……你说得对。”Thor迟疑地问，“但Loki可能会撒谎，我怕他隐瞒自己身体的真实情况。”

“那也没关系，你就多注意一点……相处之间的力度，比如，你拍别人不要那么大力，不是每个男人都跟我一样能承受你的掌力！”Fandral以为Thor是把Loki拍晕了，赶忙劝道。

Thor认为Fandral说得有理，他们吃完饭后，Thor迅速回家，现在他特别想见到Loki，等他打开家门，发觉Loki竟然躺在沙发上睡着了。

黑发男人闭着眼睛，他还没脱下西装，手中握着手机，大概是玩到一半倦意袭来。俊朗的眉头微皱，衬衫在他身上显得有些空荡，Thor不禁一愣，站在门边思索起来，他最近甚至没有好好抱过Loki，他是不是更瘦了？可怎么会呢？他明明按照自己的要求好好饮食休息了。

Thor轻手轻脚走到Loki面前，近看发觉他眼睛下的乌青越发明显，Thor心疼地蹲在Loki身边，出神地想，难道自己真的做错了？

Loki似乎感觉到一道灼热的目光，迷迷糊糊地醒来，看到是金发男人苦着一张脸，Loki习惯性去捉Thor的手，半撑起身体说：“被我英俊的容貌惊呆了？”

Thor忽然很想抱抱Loki，他这样想，也这样做了——倾身上前，在Loki没反应过来前吻住他的唇瓣，Thor吻得很着急，是近段时间来少有的意味，他撬开Loki的齿关，勾住他的长舌，一点点地亲他，Loki被吻得喘不过气，趁Thor舔他上唇的间隙悄悄地换气。

“唔，你怎么回事……”Loki当然感觉到不同，他推开Thor，直起身来。肉眼可见，他因为亲吻脸颊变得红扑扑，看上去比刚才健康多了。

Thor摸摸脸颊说：“因为……忍不住了？”

“噢？某人不是坚持这个月都不碰我吗？这才第几天啊？”Loki得意地反问，伸腿搭在Thor肩上。

“我不知道。”Thor摸摸脑袋，很诚实地说，“为了你的身体着想，的确可能不做爱比较好，可是……唉，我也想拥抱你，而且你好像并没有好转。”

没有好转？Loki若有所思地看着Thor，他忽然张开手说：“那让我来拥抱你吧。”

Thor笑出声来，他揉揉Loki的黑发，问道：“你今晚吃了什么？今天过得怎么样？”他抱住Loki，两人像连体婴一样慢慢挪动着往房间去。

Loki叹息道：“你今晚得给我挑个省力的姿势……工作快结束了，最近在收尾，随便跟同事吃了快餐。”

“……难道你是吃垃圾食品变瘦的？虽然那种东西很没营养，也不应该啊？”Thor摸着下巴，“还是说你是劳碌瘦？”

Loki翻了个大大的白眼，将Thor扑倒在床，他揪住Thor的领子，认真地说：“你知道吗？是因为你一直跟我保持距离——我心情太差了就会变瘦。”

Thor不敢相信地大笑出声，他俩的鼻头亲昵地蹭过，Thor摸摸Loki的额头说：“没发烧啊？嘶——Loki——”他被Loki咬住上唇，对方凶悍地瞪着他，就像要从他唇上咬下一块皮肉似的，还好在Thor含糊地喊Loki的名字时对方停住了，嘴上一排牙印，Thor悻悻地别开脸，没想到Loki继而向下，咬住他衬衫上的扣子，不熟练地解开。

这可真是太刺激了。Loki趴在他的胸膛上，来不及吞咽的口水濡湿衣襟，他似乎没做过这种事，却又执着于此不想认输，Thor看着Loki这副努力的模样觉得他异常可爱。

“你心跳得好快。”Loki得意洋洋地说，他费力解开了第二颗，接下来是第三颗，该死，Thor这件衣服的纽扣怎么这么多？Loki的腮帮有些酸疼，理想很丰满，但到第五颗扣子时Loki已经不行了，他作弊般跳过了剩下的一排扣子慢慢向下，到了Thor下身裤子的拉链处。

色情的声音传来，Loki慢慢将拉链拉下，可与他预料中的会被弹出的性器抽到脸上的情况不同——

Loki愣了愣，怎么可能呢？！Thor居然没有勃起！


	19. Share 19

# Share 19

“我怀疑你不爱我了，在外面打了野食，而且我还有证据！”Loki气愤地瞪着Thor，握着他的阴茎，随时准备给他致命一击，“怪不得你最近都无欲无求，原来是这样！给我把屁股撅起来，我要操你！你这个三心二意的婊子！”

Thor：“……”这句话里不管哪个词，听上去都不像在形容他。

Loki见Thor一脸尴尬，他越发气愤，像是为了证明自己依旧很有魅力，他捏住Thor的龟头，原本应该变得硬挺、进攻性极强、滴着粘液的地方尚且软着，任由Loki来回搓揉，仍是那副安静的模样。

这下Thor也尴尬极了，Loki抬头眯起眼睛：“你不是很敏感吗？”

“……这不怪我？”Thor挠挠头，他预料到会有这个结果，不过当它发生的时候，依旧有些挫败，他叹了口气，“唉，我就说别做了。”

Loki撑在床边，疑惑地问：“你没背着我乱搞？这可是使用过度的征兆。”

“你不要侮辱我。”Thor哭笑不得，“我这几天除了盯着你，还能去哪里？硬要说的话，这件事还得怪你——你上次昏倒在我身下，不论是谁都会被你吓得有一阵不能勃起。”

“我？你说是我害的？”Loki又心疼又纠结地看着Thor的胯下，着急地问，“那该怎么办？你这么内疚吗？我都没事了。”

Thor同样焦灼地说：“你以为我不担心吗？看着这样可爱的你，却不能像正常男人一样给出反应。”

他的形容有点夸张，Loki噗嗤一声笑出来，在Thor幽怨的目光中赶忙敛起笑容，他正直地问：“所以我能为你做些什么，Odinson先生？”

“唔，我不知道，可能你做几个‘特别诱人’的姿势我会好些。”Thor摸着下巴，似笑非笑地建议。

“做梦，你想让我跟Ekby似的搔首弄姿？”Loki无语地说，色眯眯地看了眼Thor的下身，“既然你前面用不了了，不如……啊！”

Thor重重地掐Loki的乳尖，男人敏感地瑟缩起来，不自觉露出那种脆弱的神情，Thor最爱他这副绿眼湿漉的模样，Thor把Loki压到胯下，扶着他的后颈，软下的阳物贴在Loki脸上，虽然不似勃起时那样硬挺，但也不可忽视，Loki少见Thor如此强硬，男人勾起嘴角，带着几分害羞：“你得帮我一把。”

Loki想要说话，他张开嘴，性器在嘴唇上摩擦，Loki发觉它比刚才硬了一些，他皱起眉头，嫩红的舌尖抵住马眼上的洞来回戳弄，Thor深吸一口气，揪住Loki后脑的头发，男人迷茫地望着他，将阴茎吞下。

“唔……变大了……”Loki模糊地说，他隐约觉得Thor在耍他，Loki愤恨地问，“你，唔，是不是故意的？”

“故意什么？你帮我了以后再勃起吗？这又不是我能控制的。”Thor红着脸眨眨眼，谁能在这样的银舌头下不勃起呢？他的呼吸乱了，热意急促地蔓延开。Loki又吞得深了些，眼里呛出一点泪水，湿润而温暖的口腔包裹着粗长的茎柱，Thor似乎真的有些病了，如果是以往，按照Loki的经验，他这时可能已经受不了这样的尺寸而推开Thor，而今天居然含到了现在。Loki的舌苔抵着前端上下摩擦，Thor忍不住迫使他吞得更深。

“嘶，Loki，Loki。”Thor喊着他的名字，闭上眼睛呻吟着，Loki吐出柱身，细细地舔吮上面的青筋，含着马眼弹动舌头，Loki推开Thor，他一副难以呼吸的模样，Thor拉起他，低头吻住Loki的唇。

“嗯，你总算硬了。”Loki得意地看着自己的作品，眼神迷离地咬着他的下唇挑逗着。

Thor的手绕到Loki身后，隔着裤子按揉后穴，Loki低叫一声，伏在Thor肩上，男人剥了他的裤子，粗鲁地戳弄紧窄的穴口，几天没有和Thor亲密接触，Loki现在异常兴奋，他呼吸加快，心跳如雷，Thor放缓速度，认真地对他说：“你可别像上次那样昏过去。”

“我会努力。”Loki深呼吸平复心绪，他很纠结地问Thor，“可是如果连跟你做爱都不激动，这算爱吗？”

“我们今天可以温柔点？”Thor笑道，他增加了一根手指，抠挖之间已经感觉到Loki情动，内里湿湿黏黏，Thor吻着Loki的嘴唇，帮助他转移注意力，男人发出猫科动物般含糊的呻吟声，Thor撑开穴口，空气让Loki打了个寒噤，他不满地捧着Thor的脸颊，要求更进一步的交流。

“啊，进来了……”Loki眨眨眼，后面慢慢被挤开，饥渴地收缩着咬上粗硬的性器，他的敏感点又被顶到了，Loki满足地说，“你恢复了应该有的粗度。”

Thor不甘地顶了顶他：“如果你能更诱人，我会更卖力。”

Loki扁扁嘴，翻了个白眼说：“你喜欢我主动？我已经很主动了。”

“你能做的远不止于此。”Thor搂住Loki蛊惑道，湿润的后穴带出点粘液，龟头上的棱子刮蹭着敏感的内里，Loki被顶得失神，Thor想要看到更多，稍稍捧起他的身体，他盯着Loki的上半身——那是白皙而富有力量的身体，两颗乳头只是因为接触到冷空气而挺立在淡淡的乳晕上，还没充血，而在他的注视下，Loki难为情地扭了扭，不小心将乳头送到Thor唇边，可怜的小东西蹭过男人性感的唇峰，Thor想都没想便含住了那颗送上门来的乳粒，他的舌头弹动抽打着表面，牙齿磕碰底端，干燥的地方变得湿润，等Thor松嘴时上头还挂着透明的唾液。阴茎插在穴里，Thor虽然没有动作，但时不时蹭到敏感点边缘，Loki被这样的感觉磨得焦躁不安。

“这边也要。”Loki不得不顺从Thor，说出这样的下流话，他甚至主动将那颗没被碰触的乳头递到Thor唇边，在蓝眼睛的注视下红了脸，他看着Thor含住乳尖，同样的酥麻快感传到脑中，Loki的后穴更湿了，诚实地吸咬Thor的茎柱，Loki在被他用嘴吸吮和手指玩弄的时候红了眼，他摇摇头说，“我快被你操坏了，啊——”

“我才是差一点被你操坏了。”Thor无奈地摇摇头，他将Loki放平，拉起他的一条腿缓缓进出，今天的速度和节奏都很温柔，Loki却比以往反应激烈，他浅浅地呻吟，腿脚不时打抖，Thor吻着他的手背，温柔地问，“这样你感觉如何？”

“……我真的没有那么虚弱。”Loki苦笑一声，紧接着又被Thor带进快感的漩涡，男人虽无章法，且力度不大，但是挺胯频率依旧，他那精壮的腰部像波浪一般上下涌动，每一次下沉都能精准地操到他的敏感带，抽离时则令人恋恋不舍，Loki看得呆住，阴茎更加愉悦地滴出粘液，顺着向下淌到囊袋上，Loki捂着眼睛发出痛苦地呻吟，“你真是该死的性感……”

“你知道吗？你高潮的时候也非常性感迷人。”Thor低声说，他想了想勒令道，“你愿意自己抱着腿吗？我可以动得更快一些。”

Loki点点头，羞耻地抱住腿，他脑子里闪过糟糕的台词，害羞地抬高臀部，露出被操得很开的后穴，肛口被撑得毫无皱褶，变成圆圆的小洞，他为接下来自己要说的话感到不好意思，身体因此泛起瑰丽的红，Loki咬着下唇，含糊地说：“主人，请您操我。”

Thor不可思议地瞪大眼睛，他的脸上闪过羞耻，挺腰的动作完全僵住，他摩挲着Loki的脚踝，Loki气恼地问：“这样太过了吗？你不喜欢？”

“不，你可以……多说一点。”Thor和其他正常男人一样，眼里又是惊奇又是兴奋，看得Loki更加想把脸埋入枕头中。

“不……”Loki羞耻至极，他捂住眼睛，假装自己看不到Thor，半晌又道，“求主人赏给我阴茎吃，里面很痒。”

“轰”的一声，Thor心里的墙倒塌，他那可耻的性癖冒出头来，几乎无法控制自己，他握着Loki的臀部，拼了命地往里撞，囊袋拍在臀肉上发出清晰而响亮的撞击声，Loki哭了起来，尖利的呻吟声一阵高过一阵，Loki的阴茎被撞得胡乱甩出液体，Thor在他体内驰骋了一阵才想起Loki是个病人，稍稍放缓力度。

Loki被他从云端上扯下来，不满地瞪了Thor一眼，他眼角布满潮红和淫靡的气息，在心里唾弃了Thor可恨的主从性癖后，Loki又故意对放慢节奏的Thor说：“主人，请您再重点鞭笞我，里面已经完全湿透了，嗯……啊……乳头也想要，请主人吸这里。”

“荡妇。”Thor低骂道，将Loki的大腿压到他的胸前，还好Loki柔韧性不错，Thor恶狠狠地咬住他的乳尖，Loki将腿缠了上去，被抖动的腰杆操得下身湿漉，绿眼里布满泪水，Thor照顾完艳红的乳尖，接着向上吻住Loki的嘴唇。

床摇摇晃晃，发出声响，Loki被掌掴臀部，说好了要慢一些、温柔一些，Thor残存的理智最终还是被Loki亲手摧毁。

如果Thor知道Loki会玩这一手，他应该收回自己让Loki更诱惑点的提议。

 

过了几天，Thor偷偷去见了自己的私人医生，也就是他同父异母的姐姐Hela。

“哈？你有男朋友了？你没跟Odin说？”Hela不敢置信地说，“你还说他身体不太好？哦，你们恢复性事后他又好多了？”

Thor摸着下巴，思考起最近几天Loki的表现，脸色红润有光泽，身体也渐渐长肉了。

“好像是吧？不过和他最近工作不那么繁忙了可能也有关系。”Thor分析道。

黑发女人扯出一个讥讽的笑容，莫名让Thor想起Loki，她笑眯眯地说：“年轻人，成年人就像小树苗，性事则是你的花洒，你天天浇水它会枯萎，一直不浇水它也会枯萎，你要把握一个合适的频率，懂吗？这么大了还来找我咨询这种问题，你丢不丢人？”

小树苗？Loki？Thor陷入沉思，好像挺有道理，至于浇水……Thor脸红地看了一眼Hela，大声道：“你能不能不要用这么肮脏的比喻！”他头也不回地跑出诊所。

Hela耸耸肩看着弟弟离开的背影，她说错什么了吗？


	20. Share 20

# Share 20

《从头开始教你种树》、《如何成为园艺专家？》、《小树呵护手册》，Loki看着客厅里Thor上网买的书本，不禁十分疑惑，Thor最近怎么对园艺感兴趣了？这种东西看起来不应该是自己的爱好吗？

Loki伸了个懒腰问：“你打算种树吗？”

Thor背后一冷，差点打翻锅盖，他尴尬地说：“没有，就看看书，拓宽知识面。”他翻了几本书后发觉Hela说得的确没错，培育小树是得保持一个良好的浇水频率，Thor也因此解开心结。

Loki挑挑眉问：“那你打算实践吗？买点盆栽养在家里也挺好，净化一下污浊的空气。”他翻了个白眼，Thor最近就像一个闹钟，定时三天跟他做爱一次，Loki为这样固定的频率感到莫名其妙，每次兴头来了Thor都会说再忍一两天，Loki不懂，难道这种事不是随时随地、兴致浓时就可以做吗？为什么要安排得像吃饭一样规律？

不过聊胜于无，Loki无奈地叹了口气，他可不想回到前几天那种干涸的生活。

“呃，也不是不行，你会吗？我只在办公室养过仙人掌。”Thor摸摸后脑，真心实意地开始打算，不过他看了一眼正在准备的晚饭，对Loki说，“你能不能去超市帮我买块鳕鱼？”

“哈？鳕鱼？你确定我能买对？”Loki虽然这样说，却还是一边起身，皱着眉头准备下楼。

“你问问店员，买两人份就好。”Thor爽朗的声音传来。

Loki随便应了一声，记住Thor说的关键词。等进入超市，琳琅满目的鱼类又迷晕了他的眼睛，Loki目瞪口呆地看着冰柜，搓了搓自己的手臂感叹道：“Thor这家伙，都说了我找不到了！”

他懒得问店员，直接给Thor拨去视频电话，Loki将摄像头对准冰柜问：“你想要哪种鳕鱼？”

“……你真是……”Thor为他的解决方案哭笑不得，他认真看着冰柜。Loki照他说的拿了，将镜头转回自己的方向。

“嗯，我去付款，待会见，Thor。”Loki跟Thor挥挥手，准备挂掉通话。

而从他身边经过的女性不小心瞥见他们的视频界面，红发女人为此驻足，看着黑发男人半晌后忍不住问道：“请问……你是Thor的同居人吗？”

“哈？”Loki一回头看到熟悉的容颜，心里异常震惊，操，Thor是不是有未卜先知的能力，怎么Jane也在这家店购物？！Thor是故意的吗！

“抱歉，你刚才是提到了Thor吗？是Thor Odinson吧？”Jane不好意思地说，“我是他的高中同学，原来他现在住在这里啊？”

Loki眯起眼睛，非但如此，你还是他的前女友，我都知道。

见Loki没有说话，Jane继续化解尴尬道：“上次我们同学聚会，他说家里有事就走了，是先生您忘记带钥匙了吧？早知道应该叫您过来一起吃晚饭。”

Loki：“……”不了，这顿饭我绝对吃不下。

Jane诧异至极，怎么说了这么久，这人还不打算邀请她上楼坐坐？但她仍旧好脾气地跟Loki说：“是我误解了吗？”

“这倒没有，不过我不是Thor的同居人。”Loki将鳕鱼扔进购物篮，托着下巴笑眯眯地说，如果Thor在这，一定知道Loki又要使坏了。

Jane意外地说：“那您一定是他的朋友吧，上次他匆匆离开，我们都没来得及问他最近过得怎么样。”

你不是在推特上问过了吗？Loki扁扁嘴说：“他过得很好，不论是工作还是情感上，都很稳定。”他一路往收银台的方向走，Jane仍旧没有离去。

“噢……他交新的女朋友了？”Jane笑着说，“挺好的，祝他们感情顺利。”

Loki结完账，在与Jane分别时听到她这样说，他似笑非笑地回答：“是男朋友。”说完他也不管女人是否呆住，径直往马路对面走，回到家时Loki闻见厨房飘来香味，他将鳕鱼交给Thor，顺便跟他说了自己的偶遇。

“……这么巧？”Thor目瞪口呆，“算了，你都说我有男朋友了，基佬不值得回头。”

Loki：“……”

他靠在料理台边，Thor已经处理好了今晚的大多食材，Loki打了个哈欠说：“你顶多算是个双性恋。”

“我现在的性取向不是你吗？”Thor说了句网上学来的情话，Loki当即为之色变，Thor被他的表情逗笑了。

Loki比了个呕吐的姿势，抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩说：“做你自己就好，别乱讲情话。”

在一阵笑声中，Thor把晚餐端上桌，今晚实在异常丰富，Loki吃得开心，一下忘记了和Jane的相遇。

“这个不错，鳕鱼好吃，红酒烩牛肉也好吃。”Loki赞赏道，“你虽然平时很沉闷，也只爱打游戏和健身，但是厨艺的确很不错！”

“我还喜欢看球。”Thor小声地补充，见Loki吃得开心，他愉快地说，“你喜欢就好，我一直没找到可以共进晚餐的对象。”

Loki对上他的目光，心里莫名有些地方变得柔软，他又吃了几口，认真地评价道：“下次我想吃咖喱牛肉，还有牡蛎。”

“牡蛎有壮阳功效。”Thor冷不丁地冒出这句话，这是前几天他去找Hela时医生给的建议：少吃刺激性食物。

Loki嘴角一抽道：“反正你也不行了，多吃点。”

Thor一脸乌云密布，正要教训Loki一顿，他却突然接到电话，Thor只能沉默，慢慢吃着自己盘子里的意面，Loki脸色放缓，轻声说了什么，随后挂掉电话，Thor接着说：“那我明天就买三公斤牡蛎。”

“……那你得自己吃完了。”Loki晃了晃手机说，“刚收到公司的通知，过两天有个活动要我和其他部门的经理一起去参加。”

“啊？去多久？怎么晚上给你打电话？”Thor疑惑地问，这种事不应该是工作日时通报吗？

“我的秘书，Sigyn，下次介绍给你认识。”Loki随口说，“大概后天出发，她临时收到通知、给我订了机票，大概是老板一时兴起的安排吧。”

“老板？那不就是你父亲？”Thor惊讶地说，“你这样叫他，我们以后万一见面，我也要叫老板吗？”

“你想得真远。”Loki真是服了他的男朋友，他把鸡蛋吃完，叹了口气，“反正Laufey说我要去出差，为了领这份工资，我就得去出差，可能去个两三天，开会能开多久？”

Thor想了想，把自己最近看到的新闻拿出来：“也许是行业峰会，连开一周？”

Loki笑出声来，彼时他还不知道Thor的预言会成真，摇摇头对Thor说：“你在哪看到这种名词……”

“糟了，今晚有球赛，Loki，你负责洗碗啊！”Thor忽的瞥见墙上的钟表，从位置上一跃而起，把最后几口肉吃掉后跑到客厅，徒留Loki摸不着头脑地坐在原位。

这是……直男的兴趣爱好？

 

众所周知，Loki洗碗的速度不快，所以等半小时后Thor正看得正欢，Loki才刚从今晚众多的餐具中脱身，他洗干净手，坐到沙发上，Thor支持的球队似乎得分了，他兴奋地大喊一声，Loki被震得弹起，他无语地靠近Thor问：“有这么好看吗？”

“操！”Thor低骂一声，场上的选手撞在一起，对方球员假装在传球，闹了半天球根本不在这波人手上，险些失分，“应该罚他下场！”

Loki：“……”是真的很好看了，连男朋友都忘了。

Loki歪在Thor肩头，金发男人在休息间隙想起Loki的存在，用手搂住他的腰，目光却没有离开，Loki打了个哈欠问：“你会去现场看比赛吗？”

“追过几次，不过都是年轻时候，现在比较喜欢看直播。”Thor跟他解释了球场规则，孜孜不倦地试图让Loki也喜欢上橄榄球运动，“你看，很有趣不是吗？”

“除非是你在场下，否则看芭蕾舞剧比这有趣多了。”Loki望着电视机里暴力而直接的球员们，毫不留情地说，“不过为了你，我可以努力看看。”

Thor为这句话感到欣喜，他转过头，亲了亲Loki的嘴唇，无声地用眼神对他表示爱意，Loki表示全盘接受，他努力打起精神来，好奇地研究这野蛮的碰撞的乐趣，而四分卫高大的身躯在Loki眼中逐渐怪异。

支撑了大概十分钟，Loki在Thor肩头沉沉睡去。

 

 

这一觉睡得迷迷糊糊，Loki连什么时候醒来都无法确切判断，他在晃动中瞥见身上的男人目光阴沉，嘴唇被撕咬，Thor像要把他的舌头都缠过去似的，唇瓣被吮得发肿，来不及吞咽的唾沫濡湿侧脸。

……这是怎么一回事？难道Thor因为他在球赛中睡着而怒不可遏？Loki震惊地张张嘴，Thor的舌头终于松开了他，男人不知何时已经脱掉上衣，握着他的胸膛，拇指搓揉那两颗敏感的肉粒，Loki呻吟一声，Thor还在绕着那儿打转，粗糙的指腹来回顶弄，Loki向后仰着脖子，男人隔着裤子顶了顶他的下身，Loki吓了一跳含糊地问：“你怎么了……”

该不会真的因为他睡着了记恨于心吧？！

 “Loki。”Thor严肃地看着他，将Loki的裤子扯下，手指色情地揉弄后穴，他忽的戳了进去，粗大的骨节撑得Loki低叫一声，他没来由地冒出一句，“我高兴。”

高兴什么？Loki迷茫地想，这更可怕了，Thor的语气听起来并不像真心高兴，Loki顾不上后穴还有点疼，拍拍他问：“你高兴什么？你给我轻点！”

Thor撑开肛口，手指退出，硬挺的性器卡在他的臀上，一声不吭地进入了Loki。

“嘶——你倒是说话！”Loki又拍又揍，被粗硬的性器操得一疼。

可Thor只是眯起眼睛，揉着他的臀肉笑着说：“你乖一点。”


	21. Share 21

这一夜Thor比之前任何一次都疯狂，起初Loki以为Thor在生气，他又惊又疑，好一会儿才进入做爱的状态，后穴咬得死紧——可Thor操得太大力了，他在Loki身上留下红痕和指印，Loki就着被他按在沙发上的姿势贯穿，喉咙里发出破碎而甜蜜的呻吟声，腰部以下都没了知觉，Thor狠狠进入后退出，把Loki心里那一点紧张操得烟消云散，他这时候才意识到兴奋中的Thor会是怎样。

“唔……嗯……要被操坏了……”Loki含着眼泪，脚背悬于Thor肩上，后穴被撑得失去紧致，只能被迫含住Thor的阴茎，偶尔痉挛着吸咬他，他的臀上一定布满了Thor的指痕，男人兴致浓时还会打他！Loki一定要控诉这点——虽然不疼，Thor的力量很大，却维持在能把他打得性欲勃发而又不会太痛的边界上，Loki的阴茎贴在Thor的小腹上流着水，爽得脚趾绷直。

“啊——”前列腺点快被撞坏了，Loki哭着摇头，Thor却更加兴奋地顶他，Loki深呼吸，咬着下唇道，“你快点——”

Thor喘息起来，像一头猛兽，他猛地低吼一声，把Loki的下半身拉起，不断地戳弄那个点，他的频率太快了，两人的下半身紧紧相连，Loki哀哀地哭叫，半晌喷出浊液，溅在Thor的胸腹，Loki失神地抓着身下的布料，Thor被高潮时绞紧的穴肉一咬，也没忍住泄在他的身体里。

喷满了Loki的身体还不算，这人就像永动机似的，把疲劳的爱人拉起来，一边走向浴室一边操他，Loki无力地瞪Thor一眼：“我敢保证我们不分手的其中一个理由是……嗯……性事很契合。”

Thor没回答他的话，回应Loki的是下一场无休止的性爱，直到累得睡过去，Loki还沉溺于Thor给予的无尽快感中。

 

 

次日醒来，Loki的骨头仿佛能发出咯嘣响，他浑身酸痛，手指无法动弹，愣愣地看着天花板。

“Thor…Odinson！”Loki咬牙切齿，他艰难地想挪动自己的手指，却连坐起身都挣扎了好一会儿，他的脑子逐渐清晰，知道Thor昨晚为什么那么高兴——赢了一场球赛而已，至于把自己的男朋友折磨成这样吗？Loki百思不得其解。

“你醒了？”Thor神清气爽地走进房间，他将早午餐放到床头柜上，把Loki的手机递给他，“你要打电话请假吗？”

“……你也知道自己犯下了暴行？”Loki瞪他一眼，气鼓鼓地说，“我的嗓子都坏了。”他声音嘶哑，没说几句就口干舌燥，Thor赶忙把水递给他。

“抱歉，赢球太开心了，忘了控制力道。”Thor不好意思地摸摸鼻头，帮Loki操控手机，“你要给谁打电话？”

“Sigyn，我的秘书。”Loki伸了个懒腰，靠在床背上，“今天在床上躺一天，明天我就要去机场了。”

“我送你？”Thor接通电话，递给Loki，见男人懒洋洋地跟秘书说今天不去公司，Thor伸手帮Loki捏了捏容易酸疼的地方，Loki露出满意的神情，Thor在他挂掉电话后不禁笑道，“你父亲是特地想见你一面吧，不然怎么会特地把你叫过去？”

Loki为Thor这个说法感到好笑，他摇摇头说：“他也住在这座城市，我们在公司都不常见面，他怎么会心血来潮想见我？肯定是其他同事提到了我。”

“不至于吧，毕竟你们是亲父子……？是吧？”Thor生怕自己说破什么豪门秘辛，他喂Loki吃了块芦笋。

“我不知道。”Loki这话吓得Thor不清，他耸耸肩悠长地说，“血缘上应该是亲父子……说起来，你和父母相处得很和睦吗？”

Thor挠挠头发说：“我和我父亲总爱吵架，不过我母亲人很好，你也一定会喜欢她——我还有个姐姐，不过我只有节假日才会回家。”

“哇哦，听起来是很不错的家庭关系。”Loki扯起一抹微笑，“我似乎不太讨长辈喜欢，你怎么知道你母亲会喜欢我？”他的唇齿间有柠檬香气，Thor忍不住凑过去，咬了一口他勺子上的培根卷。

Thor眨眨眼说：“我母亲喜欢我，我喜欢你，那不就等于她会喜欢你吗？”

真是令人无法反驳的推论过程，Loki啼笑皆非，压下心中Laufey的影像，沉浸在Thor为他编造的美满故事中。

 

 

休息了一整天，Loki总算恢复了体力，他回家随便收拾了行李，由Thor送他去机场，虽然这不是第一次分别，但进入热恋期后他们总是在一起，Loki有点不舍地抱了抱Thor，拉着自己的箱子沉默不语。

“应该很快就会回来吧？”Thor爽朗地问，“我这几天都有空，其实我也可以跟你一起过去——”

“不，这是工作上的事，我又不是巨婴。”Loki翻了个白眼，办理好登机手续，Sigyn这时才出现，他嫌弃地看了一眼自己的秘书，结果Sigyn的目光当即被Thor吸引，她愣了半秒，没有丝毫平常干练的模样，Loki不得不重重咳嗽一声提醒她。

“嗨，你是Loki的秘书Sigyn吧？我是Thor，如果Loki有什么事，你可以联系我。”Thor笑着走过去跟她交换了自己的联系方式。

Loki在背后冷飕飕地说：“我能有什么事？”

Thor瞥他一眼，这人难道完全忘记自己前段时间昏倒的事了？Thor没理Loki，回过头跟Sigyn说：“麻烦你监督Loki按时吃饭，他有时候太工作狂了。”

“好……好的！”Sigyn看着帅气高大的男人，忍不住一步步后退，Loki又翻了个白眼，她转过头第一次鼓起勇气说，“Laufeyson先生，你应该合理规划工作时间！好好休息！”他不休息她也要加班！尽管加班费丰厚，但花季少女哪里想没日没夜地待在办公室里？

Sigyn这样一说，Loki即使每天勤勤恳恳上班，在Thor眼里都变成了不爱惜自己的表现，他皱起眉头问Loki：“真的不要我买机票吗？”

Sigyn：“……”这什么贴心男友，上班都能24小时看护吗？她也想要这样的男友。

Loki嘴角一抽，推着Sigyn准备离开：“我可不想成为约顿海姆的笑话，快回去吧。”他冲Thor挥挥手，怕被男人继续念叨，本来都准备进安检口了，回头却看到Thor还在不远处看着他。

“……你帮我拿一下。”Loki把自己的公文包丢给秘书，小跑着往男朋友的方向奔去，他跑得急，Thor仍稳稳当当地接住他，在人来人往的机场，Loki抬头亲了亲Thor的嘴角，对方搂住他的腰杆，难舍难分地吻了吻Loki鼻梁。

“好好照顾自己。”Thor拍拍他，两人正式告别。

依靠这个吻，Sigyn觉得Loki今天特别好相处。

 

Loki到了现场才去了解这次开的是什么会，居然被Thor说中了，确实是行业峰会，各个公司的代表聚在一起讨论行业未来和这一年的发展经验，Loki一向讨厌参加这种会议，不过似乎安排了他负责分享前阵子和Victor合作的那个活动的经验，Loki看了一眼Sigyn帮他写好的稿子，有些厌倦地倒在酒店的床上。

而且这个酒店不止承载了行业峰会，有个学术会议也在这边举行，Loki进门时看见窜动的人头，心里那股久违的烦躁感再次油然而生。

只是几天时间，你可以的，Loki。

“……接下来由来自约顿海姆集团的Loki Laufeyson先生带来他今天的分享。”

Loki登台，提起一个公式化的微笑，冷淡地看着准备好的幻灯片，他开始演讲。

台下全是黑影，衣香鬓影之间酒味飘散，Loki望见熟悉的面容，一闪而过，他的目光又重新回到投影屏上，厅里的光越来越暗，似乎所有的光源只集中在他的身上。

“丰富的市场调研是我们一贯会做的，我们内部团队有资深咨询师，为我们……”Loki切到下一张幻灯片，这项工作全程都由他亲自跟进，自然对内容非常熟悉，他加快语速，有些不想继续在台上待着了。

等切到最后一张幻灯片，Loki终于松了口气，他甚至没给台下其他同行交流意见的机会，草草说了句身体不太舒服便下了台。

Loki从侧门离开大厅，慢慢走向厕所，他清洗着微微出汗的手，镜子里的黑发男人颧骨高耸，冷淡的眉眼间有一丝憔悴——咦，一离开Thor就容易憔悴，果然还是要经常做爱才能被滋润吗？Loki脑子里闪过这个念头，原本僵硬的脸颊略微放松。

“你可以表现得更好。”冷不丁地，那个熟悉的嗓音忽然响起。

Loki关掉水龙头，收起心里的笑意，他面无表情地说：“我的任务完成了，明天我就回去。”

“待到结束，不能好好为公司打拼你就没有任何用处。”Laufey想也不想便驳回Loki的话，他想了想笑道，“我还以为你有长进了。”

长进？Loki无法忍住嘴角的讥诮，他都已经到了这个年纪，难道还是那个会为了一点父亲的可怜期许而努力的人吗？Loki挥挥手：“随便，反正我现在也不是只能待在约顿海姆。”

“你以为别的公司敢要你吗？”Laufey嘲讽的态度和Loki如出一辙，中年男人冷淡地靠在门边，等Loki走出来后，父子俩冷淡地对视着，Laufey看着叛逆的小儿子，嗤笑一声。

“Victor的公司，还是愿意要我的，毕竟我也知道不少约顿海姆的秘密。”Loki笑了笑，正准备离开，“少点见面，我还能继续为约顿海姆效劳。”

“Loki。”Laufey被气得额角隐隐作痛。

“是，有何贵干？”Loki翻了个白眼，无视Laufey慢腾腾地往回走，他这次甚至没看清Laufey的脸，大概是今年第二次见到他，每次都是这样的工作环境，匆匆的对话，Laufey似乎从来没有问过他过得好不好，最近有什么不开心的事。

啊，他是董事长，当然更在意公司的利益。

Loki冷漠地抿起嘴角，在不知觉中，他给Thor拨去电话，电话那头有人应答，Loki靠在门板上呆愣了一秒，接起来后才知道是Thor。

“喂？Loki，怎么了？”Thor温和地问，“这两天有没有劳逸结合？”

Loki看着全身镜中的自己，眼圈有点重，似乎不适合这么快飞回去见Thor，他扯着谎说：“被你猜中了，是行业峰会，不过没什么要紧事，一群企业家聚在一起吃喝玩乐而已。”

“噢……你不需要结交点工作伙伴吗？”Thor好奇地问，随后强调道，“是工作上的伙伴，不是别的地方。”

“噗，你真可爱。”Loki被逗得忘掉了和Laufey见面带来的不快，他解开领带松了口气说，“大概还有两天，我就回去，我想吃你煮的红酒牛肉。”

Thor笑道：“那很简单，你早点休息，多吃点高级酒店的料理。”

寒暄几句后Loki挂掉电话，他躺倒在床，闭上眼睛，无尽的黑暗吞没了他，女人的叫喊和男人的低吼仿佛就在耳边，而他被关在寂静的房间里，没人听得到他的声音。


	22. Share 22

峰会进行到倒数第二天，明天就可以回家，Loki的心情也不由得放松下来。

“Loki。”Victor也作为公司代表出席了这次会议，他在某个角落偶遇Loki，两人难得单独相处，他意外地笑道，“你看起来脸色不太好，不习惯外面的床吗？”

“嗯，有点。”Loki打了个哈欠，昨晚没怎么睡着，可恶，眼下的阴影又重了，这样回去肯定会被Thor念叨。

Victor察觉到Loki有意降低自己的存在感，不禁挑了挑眉说：“难道你老板在这种环境里还会给你布置工作任务？”

“啊，他是会缠着人不放，像恶心的臭虫。”Loki喝了口香槟，“你们公司这次只有你来？”

“嗯，晋升前的最后考验吧。”Victor随口道，“不知道隔壁会议厅在开什么报告，好像已经三天了，比企业家还能说的就是学者了吧。”

Loki拍拍Victor说：“我出去透个气，这里真是太闷了。”

“要我陪你吗？”Victor跟在他身边，目送着Loki离开会议厅，“会议马上就开始了。”

“无所谓，今天不想听他们说话。”Loki打了个呵欠，踱步往外走，他瞥了一眼对面紧闭的“学术报告厅”，目光移开的瞬间迎面遇上一位黑发女士。

两人眼神相接，对方正在打电话，冷淡的声音、毫无感情的双眼让Loki蓦地僵在原地，她好像没有认出Loki是谁，径直往前走，Loki像被按进了水里，呼吸瞬间停滞，直到他喘不过气来，才依靠求生意识恢复了吐息。

他站在走廊上，与女人擦肩而过。

有规律的高跟鞋声停下，Farbauti回过头试探着叫了一声：“Loki？”

“母亲。”Loki艰涩地念出这个单词，他看着陌生而熟悉的丽人，心头涌起一种诡异感，比面对Laufey时更不自然地抿起嘴唇，“好久不见。”

Farbauti点点头，她审视着Loki，像对待她的学生那样，半晌她说：“你和你父亲越来越像了。”她眉头微皱，将手机收起来。

Loki对这样的评价无话可说，多年不见的母亲几乎认不出他也就算了，认出之后却说他和她最讨厌的丈夫相似，Loki不想跟她周旋，点点头冷淡地说：“没什么事我先走了。”

“这样对母亲说话，当年我真不应该把你交给Laufey。”Farbauti的职业本能又在作祟，她对前夫本来就有诸多不满，性子清冷的她也只有在跟Laufey相处时才会屡屡暴怒，她一直身处学术的象牙塔中，第一次认识到男人会有多离谱同样源于这次婚姻，但在诸多原因之下她还是有了Loki，她的儿子，对Laufey的厌倦一同蔓延到早熟的儿子身上，离婚后因为儿子被判给Laufey，她也极少看望Loki，反正企业家有的是钱，没有什么是Loki得不到的。

“噢，就算你后悔也为时已晚。”Loki淡淡地勾起一抹笑意，他忽然发觉自己确实很像Laufey，至少在惹Farbauti生气方面如出一辙。

Farbauti严厉地说：“Laufey到底教了你什么，养成这种不三不四的个性，你今年也有三十岁了，能不能成熟一点，还是说Laufeyson家的基因就这么差——约顿海姆今天在这儿开会吧？你跑出来做什么，不务正业吗？”

一连串的责问让Loki头皮发麻，他厌倦地看着眼前咄咄逼人的女性，目光越来越暗。

“Farbauti？”Laufey不巧地看到走廊上站着的母子，他疑惑地上前，“你在这做什么？”

来了，又来了。Loki退后一步，见Farbauti转过头。

“你来得正好，我问你，你是不是根本没管过Loki，他现在……”两人小声地争吵起来，原本衣冠楚楚的成功学者与不苟言笑的企业家成为了世间最普通的怨偶，吵到最后他们似乎只想分个输赢，而没有人在意争吵的目的和真正的主人公在想什么。

Loki想起自己单调的童年，每一次Laufey和Farbauti吵架都会忘记他的存在，他们很少相聚，至少Loki在家时只有百分之二十的可能会同时看见父母，而他们不是在相互指责，就是沉默地各忙各的事业。

回到房间，没来得及将房卡插上，房中一片漆黑，Loki觉得自己又成了当年那个无力的男孩，他在嘈杂的对骂中哭起来，不知道多久后被塞入安静的儿童房里。

后来他就不再哭了，比起寂静，他宁愿家里吵闹些。

可Farbauti不像他会忍耐，她很快和Laufey离婚，离开了这个家，她什么都没带走，也将Loki留在了这里。

即使学会安静地待在房子里，也再也没有吵闹声了。

Loki可笑地叹了口气，望着镜子里鬼一样的自己，完全没有心理预备地见到Farbauti，他又变成了这样。

明明是敞亮的早晨，眼前却陷入黑暗。

 

 

Thor今天还没收到Loki的来信，可能因为身处异地，他每天都爱在社交软件上给Thor发消息，听他讲起无聊的峰会现场，Thor仿佛身临其境。

别说Loki，他面对这些陌生的名词，肯定会三分钟睡着。

怎么今天Loki还不联系他呢？Thor想了想，主动跟Loki发消息问他明天是几点的航班。

大概等了一小时，没等到Loki的回复，他收到一个陌生来电。

“你好，请问您是Laufeyson先生的男朋友吗？我是他的秘书Sigyn，那天我们在机场见过。”一个熟悉的女声响起，Thor很快确认了她的身份，一股不祥的预感在他心里扩散，“很抱歉突然打扰你，但是Loki好像不太对劲，他早上回房间以后就没出来过，目前确认他还在房间里，没有生命危险，只是他不肯见任何人，也没有进食，我想我有必要通知你。”

“发生了什么？！”Thor十分焦灼，Loki才离开他四天，到底怎么回事？Thor赶忙跟Sigyn说，“情况我知道了，我先联系他，麻烦你将酒店信息发给我。”

“我也不清楚，早上是一贯的分享会，Loki听到一半就离开了，我并没有跟出去。”Sigyn着急地说。

Thor了解了大概情况，挂掉电话后试图联系Loki，电话那头的嘟声不断，Thor重复拨了十次，他一边在客厅里打转，一边查询最近一趟飞过去的航班。

拜托，接电话。Thor焦躁而担心地想，Loki到底怎么了？不是明天就要回来了，为什么会出事？他到底对自己隐瞒了什么？联想起上次他昏倒的事，Thor更是头疼，不止身体有问题，也许他心理也有问题。

第十一次拨打那串烂熟于心的号码，Thor终于听到了回音。

“Loki！”Thor控制不住地大喊对方的名字。

“Thor。”Loki的声音异常平静，但Thor敏锐地发现他语气里的消沉。

而下一秒，Loki低声说：“我想见你。”

Thor心头一紧，酸胀感莫名填满他的心房，他坚定地说：“等我三小时，我来找你。”

 

挂电话后，Thor立刻定好去见Loki的机票，他收拾了一套换洗衣物迅速离开家，请好明天的假，等待起飞。

他既急于见到Loki，又为自己这样的行为感到意外，因为Loki的一句话，他坐上飞机来到另一个城市，对于以前的自己来说，这简直不可思议。可如今见不到Loki的每一秒都让他心急如焚。

他这几天过得不好。Thor对这个结果心知肚明，却不知道具体发生了什么，他焦躁不安，一下飞机就直奔酒店， Thor提前跟Sigyn联系好，他们在酒店大堂相见。

“抱歉让你特地跑一趟。”Sigyn焦头烂额，“他不让我进去，这是房卡，我带你上去。”

“呼，所以说他还活着。”Thor擦了擦额头的汗，跟着Sigyn进入电梯，“我尤其担心他想不开。”

“这倒不至于，Loki的心理承受能力应该还好。”Sigyn迟疑地说，把Thor领到Loki房门口，“他可能没吃晚餐，我让前台送餐，接下来拜托你了。”她没多逗留，确认房卡能用后便离开。

 

Loki，Loki，Loki。

Thor心里默念爱人的名字，他推开房门，房间里空无一人，偌大的套房亮着灯，Thor眉头紧皱，Loki在哪里？

“Thor？”微弱的声音传来，叫人摸不清声源在哪。

Thor敏锐地察觉Loki的所在位置，他曾经是一个橄榄球员，对球场上细微的声音变化有着清晰地了解，Thor心疼极了，他走到衣柜边，看着宽敞的柜子，他慢慢拉开柜门，看到Loki坐在一角——黑发男人似乎刚睡醒，正出神地看着某个地方，他穿着得体，和平日别无二致，Thor眼角温热，蹲下身去小心地把他抱出来。

“Thor.”Loki像要确认似的，将头埋进Thor的颈窝，嗅着他的味道，脆弱地搂住Thor，“Thor.”

“Loki.”Thor搂紧Loki，两人倒在床上，他在Loki耳边轻声说，“我在这，我来了。”

Loki收紧在Thor腰上的手，他抬起脸来，急切地吮住Thor的唇瓣，他力道很大，几乎要把自己嵌入Thor的身体里，与他融为一体，他费力吸着Thor肺里的空气，发出淫靡而伤感的唇舌摩擦声。

好一会儿Loki松开Thor，对方慢慢拍着他的背，温柔地蹭着他的唇瓣与鼻头。

“好点了吗？”Thor问。

Loki摇摇头，伸手触摸Thor的手背皮肤，来回搓揉，直至那儿泛红，Loki才放弃那块区域，转而触摸着Thor身上别的地方。

“Loki？”Thor疑惑地皱起眉头，Loki的手已经伸到了他的衣服里，在胸肌和腹肌处来回碰触，Thor被他摸得心猿意马，但还是集中注意力发觉Loki的呼吸频率不太对劲，他很急促，眼睛发红，恨不得整个人和Thor连为一体，Thor不知道他在急什么，但Loki下一秒便颤抖着吻住Thor的喉结，求欢般缠住他，绿眼睛湿漉而渴望，像引诱船员的海妖，Thor当即一凛，握住Loki的手问，“Loki，你怎么了？”

“你隐瞒了什么？”


	23. Share 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本周五还有一次更新……

 

Loki瞪大眼睛，他被Thor钳制在身下，根本没法按照自己的意愿行动，他活动手腕，吸吸鼻子：“Thor，先抱抱我，我们待会再说。”

Thor虽然疑惑，但是考虑到Loki的情绪，他顺从地放开Loki，男人立刻脱掉衣服，全身只剩一条平角内裤，他似乎不带情欲，又满是渴望地让Thor将他拥住，Thor听见Loki的心跳很急，他不敢抱得太用力，生怕Loki像上次一样昏过去，Thor安抚性地拍拍他的后背，感觉Loki比刚才平和了些，适时他听见门铃响起，Thor猛地想起Sigyn叫了餐，Thor赶忙说：“我去拿晚餐。”

“不。”Loki不肯松手，固执地抱着Thor，“我不饿，你不准去。”

“别这么孩子气。”Thor轻轻地揉了揉Loki的头发，“你没穿衣服，好好在床上等我，给我一分钟——甚至不用那么久。”他轻手轻脚地放开Loki，在男人无声的抗议中下床，整理好衣服绕到门口去接餐盘。

Thor说得没错，一来一回根本要不了多长时间，他将托盘放在床前，转身看到Loki脸色苍白，刚才的红润转瞬即逝，Thor又惊又疑，急忙坐上床握住Loki的手生气地说：“你一定知道自己是怎么回事，你为什么不告诉我？”

Loki回握住Thor，无奈地说：“说了你会信吗？你可能根本没听过这是什么病。”

“体检报告上不是没病吗？”Thor着急地说，“你这样让我很担心。”

Loki咬住下唇，他从未告诉任何人自己的身体问题，甚至他的父母也不知道他生病了——是的，他生病了，多么可笑，不是生理上的疾病，却会给他带来严重的生理反应，Loki靠在Thor肩头，尽可能多地汲取与他相处的感觉，平复内心的焦躁与疲倦。

 

“肌肤饥渴症。”Loki轻声说，他的肚子不适时地叫了一声，为了掩饰尴尬，他嘟囔道，“放心，不会致死。”

Thor默念一遍病名，他的确没有听过，但不妨碍他为了Loki去了解这种疾病，他体贴地让出位置，端起意面递给Loki：“先吃点东西吧，我在来的飞机上用过晚餐了。”

Loki似乎恢复了健康，尽管他还是脸色苍白，但比起刚才的失控，此刻他不再黏着Thor，而只是靠在他身边，就能得到缓解。

Thor趁Loki不注意，给Hela发去消息，询问病症情况和治疗方案。

“肌肤饥渴症？这不是小孩得的心理疾病吗？”Hela看起来很是不耐，“简单来说就是童年缺爱和太过孤独而想与亲人、朋友频繁接触的一种心理疾病，因为是心理问题，所以每个人的发作方式和治疗方案都不一样——你是不是背着Odin生孩子了？”

Thor哭笑不得，却又没时间跟Hela解释，他回复道：“没有，是我的朋友，下次带去你的诊所，你介绍个合适的心理医生给他看看？”

送上门的生意岂有不做的道理？Hela自然是爽快答应了，而Thor看着明显结束发病的Loki，心里有点难过，他到底在童年经历了什么？为什么会有父母不珍爱自己的孩子？

“我查了一下，你不要担心，这个病不严重，我会陪你。”Thor抱着Loki的腰闷闷地说，“你应该早点告诉我——所以你上次昏倒也是这个原因吗？”

说起那次昏倒，Loki就忍不住翻白眼，他已经度过最不舒服的时间，现在又恢复了口齿伶俐：“不，那次真的只是意外，可是你不相信。而且接连几天不碰我，我才差点被你搞得发病！”

Thor错愕地松开他，挠挠后脑说：“那你为什么不告诉我？”

“这种病值得说吗？不会致死，顶多就是心理难受引发生理反应，而且名字还那么奇怪，你听了不会觉得我是个变态吗？”Loki尖酸地回过头嘲讽道，“哪有成年人会得这么奇怪的病？”他看着Thor真诚的目光，意识到Thor真的没有看不起他的意思，Loki心虚地移开目光，眼睛热热的，仿佛有什么要涌出来。

“你不能这样说自己，我很在意你的健康。”Thor摸摸他，认真地说：“等你吃完了，我们好好谈谈好吗？”

Loki憋闷地想，他是个怪物，但此刻他尤其不希望Thor知道他为何古怪，他只要像其他人一样，面对正常的自己就好。

“Loki，成年人多少都有心理问题，没关系，让我陪你解决，如果不行，我们去咨询专业的医生，你不应该自己承受这一切。”

说得好听，Loki越发冷静地咀嚼着嘴里的食物，他后知后觉发觉自己把远在隔壁城市的Thor叫了过来，Loki呆愣地看着远道而来的男友，他如果不说，这样是不是太过分了？……

盘子里的食物总有被清空的时候，Loki吃饱后机械地回过头，Thor一脸热忱，Loki僵硬地张了张嘴，随后他合上唇，又努力地张开——

他说不出。

他无法向任何人诉说自己的过去，就连他的心理医生也只知道部分内情，Loki的嘴巴都酸了，他像患了失语症，眨着眼睛颓然地耸耸肩说：“我做不到。”

“你可以。”Thor鼓励着，他完全理解Loki这样的成功人士无法向他人吐露脆弱，毕竟他们有自己的骄傲。Thor尽可能放低自己的姿态，拍拍Loki说，“无论怎样，现在的你都很棒。”

Loki：“……”他觉得Thor有点像他的心理医生。

在爱人的鼓励下，Loki抿唇思索片刻说：“我的病因很简单，我爸妈死得早，没人愿意管我，每天吃不上饱饭，被关在小黑屋里不能出去见人。”

“什么？”Thor起初是震惊，随后迟疑了下说，“等等，你在撒谎吧？你爸不是约顿海姆的老板吗？”

“……哦，你还记得我的公司。”Loki扁扁嘴说，“那换个说法，让我想想。”

Thor戳戳Loki的脑门，无奈地笑道：“别骗我了，你根本没打算说实话，让我猜猜。”Loki那段似假似真的话里藏了很多信息，既然父母双亡这个说法是错的，他和父母的关系一直不好，那么是否可以大胆推测有一些内容是真的，或者接近事实？

“我来问，你只需要摇头或点头。”Thor深呼吸，打算从最温和的开始，“你的父母健在，但不睦多年，你跟他们的感情也不好。”

Loki不情愿地点头。

“他们直到现在还在吵架，所以你的病没有好转的迹象？”Thor继续问。

Loki犹豫地摇摇头。

“你小时候……真的吃不上饱饭吗？”Thor纠结地问，“可是你的家境并不贫穷。”

Loki冷嘲道：“这就要看你给孩子找怎样的保姆了。”

Thor握住Loki的手，想起他的轻微胃病，不由得越发心疼，他柔和地问：“你不经常跟别人接触，所以心里渴望……”他话没说完就被Loki捂住了嘴巴，抬头对上绿眼，里头有火在烧。

“不要说。”Loki冷淡地掐着Thor的脸颊，他低下头，肩膀微微颤抖着。

Thor眨眨眼，表示不会再说下去，Loki才恢复了冷静。

“最后一个问题，只要你有一段时间没跟人皮肤接触就会犯病，对吗？”在Thor凝重的目光中，Loki不甘地点头。

 

这一刻，Thor终于理解了Loki身上一切令他觉得疑惑的地方。

他为什么厌倦提到家庭，为什么执着于做爱，为什么会宁愿昏倒也要和自己亲近。这种病看似匪夷所思，但说到底就是Loki的心病作祟。

Thor紧紧抱住Loki，两人沉默了一会儿，Loki回抱住他，沉闷地说：“我也不想这样。”他没想过有一天自己会从孤单冷僻变成外向但裹藏真心的男人，他性格的扭曲点太多，这一切都是拜Laufey和Farbauti所赐。

“我知道。”Thor温和地亲亲Loki的额头，“所以今天……你见到了你的父亲，还是……”

“他们都在，又吵了起来。”Loki皱起眉头，“别说他们了，我让Sigyn帮你买票，明天我们一起回去。”

Thor有一下没一下地摸着Loki的发梢，如果可以，他真想找Loki的父亲谈谈，但Loki不会答应，同时，这也有点太超过了，可一想到Loki被这样对待——尽管已经过去了很多年，Thor依旧心气不平，等Loki平复了些问：“你知道自己是什么时候开始有这个毛病吗？”

“不知道，也许很小的时候就有了，这就是对那两个人抱有不切实际期待的代价。”Loki扯了扯嘴角，“所以我很嫉妒你，Thor，你一看就是没有这种烦恼的人。”

Thor摇摇头说：“我和我父亲也关系一般，但我母亲很好……Loki，你不用担心，我不会让你再一次陷入这种境地。你是我的爱人，也是我的家人。”

Loki耳根微红，钻到Thor怀里摸着他的胸肌说：“即使要照顾一个动不动就想把你吃干抹净的成年人？而且他脾气并不好。”

“噢，原来你知道自己脾气不好。”Thor斜睨他一眼，被Loki揍了一拳后他笑道，“我不在意，我们可以一起面对，但你不能骗我，你要让我知道你到底怎么了。”

Loki忽然觉得这就是Thor的魅力之所在，他赶忙点点头，对Thor说：“好，以此为交换，现在我们能发展一下酒店做爱吗？”

“怎么？觉得摸了一顿不够还想发病吗？”Thor隐隐担忧，见Loki忙不迭地点头，他戏谑地勾了勾嘴角，“我不明白，与你接触要到怎样的程度你才会痊愈呢？”

Loki拉起他的一只手，眨眨眼说：“直到我心跳不再这样猛烈。”他目不转睛地望着Thor的蓝眼睛，该死，一直看着这双眼怎么可能会有心跳慢下来的时候？

Thor无奈地笑，他知道Loki也许在说谎，但一场虚惊后，他此刻心里充满对这人的爱意，又是心疼又是想笑地亲亲他：“好，我是你的。”

“你太温柔了，我不习惯。”Loki破天荒地破坏气氛，他拍拍Thor的脸颊，“我没有你想象的那样脆弱。”

“这话听起来没有一点说服力。”Thor抿唇，摸摸Loki的脸颊，“怪不得你以前这么风流，看来是没了慰藉就会心情不好，好吧，我勉强能原谅你了。”

“……喂，是谁说自己不在意？”Loki气极，从床上一跃而起。

Thor抓住他的手，似有若无地摩挲着手腕，将Loki摸得有点发毛，他忽然推倒Loki，沙哑地说：“怎么可能完全不在意？”

Loki瞪大眼睛，心跳在这一刻达到峰值。


	24. Share 24

“快点，我男朋友会在一小时后下飞机，你时间不多了。”Loki伸腿抵住Thor的裤裆小幅度地转圈，笑眯眯地揉揉他的脸颊。

“噢……”Thor露出个“我懂了”的眼神，手按在Loki赤裸的胸膛上，“可是一小时不够我发挥啊，先生，这样要怎么算钱？”

Loki差点笑喷，他只想假装两人在偷情，怎么Thor还给他安了招妓人设？Loki哭笑不得，但颇为配合地说：“比我男朋友做得好，我的信用卡就是你的了，毕竟他是不可超越的。”

那你出来找什么刺激呢？Thor在心里应景地吐槽一句，但他依旧积极地抚摸Loki的上半身，服务他的雇主，目光落在白生生的皮肤上两颗红嫩的乳粒，Thor低声说：“您很敏感呢，这里经常被男朋友玩吗？我还没碰您就变成了这样。”

Loki的脸一直红到了脖子根，他本来就喜欢听Thor说这种话，此刻更是无法克制地勃起，Loki声音沙哑道：“对，他很喜欢吸我……啊……就像这样，别咬哈……”灵巧的舌头弹打硬挺的乳尖，水渍感渐渐扩散开，他舔着一边，另一边则是被手掐着搓弄，Loki叫得绵软，又骚又浪地勾住Thor的腰胯磨蹭。

“您真淫荡。”Thor苛刻地评价，将Loki完全剥光，看着他硬得滴水的老二，Thor吹了声口哨，他看得聚精会神，Loki不好意思地遮住他的眼睛。

“谁允许你这样盯着客人？”Loki斥责道，结果下一秒Thor的手便摸到了他的会阴处，那儿一向敏感，受不了拇指来回蹭动，Loki恍惚觉得自己越来越湿了，但他不是女人，哪里会有这样的生理反应。

Thor的手指滑到后穴，稍微撑开挤进去后感慨道：“您里面好湿。”

Loki羞耻极了，他不可置信地反驳：“怎么可能？”

“屁股抬起来点。”Thor忽而凶狠地拍了他的臀部一把，Loki反射性夹住他，Thor又塞了一根手指进去，三两下抽插就把人操得只能小声哼哼，Thor低下头亲亲Loki的嘴唇，抽出手指，带出亮晶晶的液体，他擦在Loki的乳尖上，深红的两颗小东西瞬间越发淫靡，Loki发出一两声低沉的呻吟，Thor解开裤链，抬起他的臀部，粗硬的性器在穴外磨蹭，龟头流出来的淫液让Loki越发湿黏。

“啊，不要引诱我了……”Loki瘫软在床上，湿亮的绿眼藏着浓浓的兴奋，他抬起腰去够Thor的阴茎，他渴求这玩意已经好多天了，为此变得湿润而空虚，Loki呻吟起来，握住Thor的根部。

“我和您男朋友谁更大呢？”Thor乐此不疲地逗弄Loki，他的阴茎在饥渴的穴口外徘徊就是不插入，在Loki露出脆弱神情的瞬间没入一些，Loki被撑开，回忆里饱涨的快感提醒他这会有多快乐，Loki扭动着苍白的身体，他像只诱人犯罪的蛇，Thor没忍住又深入了一些。

“唔……”面对这个问题Loki只想翻白眼，所有男人都喜欢被夸“大”，Thor也不免俗，然而他的男朋友不就是Thor吗？！Loki只能可怜地说，“你们不相上下，但你的技术受过训练，也许会更好……啊嗯——”

Thor插了进来，把Loki完全填满，他抓着男人的腿开始冲撞，榨出内里的汁水，Loki并拢腿，紧致而销魂的触感让Thor低骂一声，一手握住Loki的阴茎粗暴地揉捏顶端，Loki哼叫着，Thor真的太粗了，把他撑得无力去想任何事。

Loki喘息，腿被Thor握在手中：“啊……我就喜欢你这样精力无限……唔，太重了——”

“您是把我当成了男朋友吗？这样我会生气呢，先生，您里面太湿了，看来被男朋友调教得很敏感？”Thor坏笑着松开他的腿，让Loki把脚挂在他肩上，他扣住Loki的手一个猛操，每次顶弄都戳在敏感点上。

“啊啊……乱说，是我调教他！”Loki想起自己以前在床上绝对的主导者地位，他生气地瞪着Thor，拉过他的手咬了一口，“都怪你。”他含糊地说。

Thor不知道自己又触到Loki心肠的哪一个纠结点，他摸摸Loki的脸颊，叹了口气说：“是，但你也爱我。”他搂住Loki的腰杆，轻柔地戳弄他的敏感带，Loki发出含糊的呻吟。

“啊，快点，再深点，收了我的钱，就要服务到家……”Loki被痒意逼得受不了地缠住Thor，与男人十指相扣，Thor又像打桩机一样动起来，囊袋撞在臀上发出闷响，Loki被操得心里那一丁点不舒服都没了，他的阴茎胀得流出淫液，Loki眼泪汪汪地拍拍Thor说，“我想射。”

Thor无奈地抽出阴茎，将Loki翻过身压在床上。

“……啊嗯哈——”从后面被进入的快感让Loki顿时头脑发麻，肥厚的臀肉被Thor握在手中揉捏，白皙的臀上印满指痕，Thor将他的腿打开，随后罩在他身上，抽插的频率忽然变快，两颗乳粒被他揉着，大概撞了几十下，Loki低吟一声，“好麻，要到了——”

后穴溢出汁水，Thor退出时带出亮晶晶的嫩肉，他掐着红肿的乳尖，耸动着腰身全部射在了里面，Loki挤出破碎的嗓音，半晌腰部一软，趴在了床上，而他身上压着沉重的Thor，Loki几乎动弹不得，他懒洋洋地闷哼着，直到Thor把粗硬的老二拔出去，男人稍微挺起身，俯身想要跟他接吻。

“你超时了，要扣钱，不准亲我。”Loki挑眉坏笑，手指抵住Thor的嘴唇，谁知道男人含住他的指头轻轻地舔，Loki耳根都红了，Thor舔得色情，Loki的呼吸节奏被打乱，指腹上残存着男人的唾液，湿漉漉地让人尤其难为情。

“嗯，你男朋友什么时候到？抓奸在床你会感觉更刺激？”Thor揉揉Loki的头发含糊地将他的手指吐出，随后他看到Loki的阴茎有半勃的趋势，Thor意外地说，“不至于吧？”

“……别说了。”Loki别开脸准备去洗澡，冷哼着压抑自己内心火热的欲望。

Thor也跟了上去，他忧心忡忡：“你今天一天没工作，会不会影响不好？”

“我差点死了，这算工伤，我闹出去Laufey得给我赔不少钱。”Loki冷冷地说，他忽然想到一个思路，转头看着Thor说，“我要是医疗费不够了，就用工伤勒索Laufey。”

Thor：“……”他不认为这是高明的借口。

 

旧伤未愈，以至于峰会的最后两天Loki都缺席了，不过鉴于他父亲是老板，Laufey又没注意Loki是否缺席，所以这事也就不了了之。

回到Thor家Loki终于忘掉了发病时候的最后一点不愉快，他和Thor窝在沙发上吃外卖，不免感慨：“工作真没意思，有了你以后，我觉得我甚至不需要用加班来转移注意力，是时候换个轻松点的养老行业了。”

“我也觉得你可以跳槽，既然你不喜欢和父亲有太多接触。”Thor回来以后联系了Hela深入了解肌肤饥渴症的情况，他认为这不算大病，只要Loki的心结解开就会痊愈，望着此刻生龙活虎的Loki，他笑着拍拍对方的手。

“你说得对，我考虑一下。”Loki认真思考起适合他的岗位，“那我得想办法把攒下来的年假休了，不然劳心劳力给Laufey工作那么多年我真对不起自己。”

“你是应该好好休息，多吃点东西。”Thor又塞了一口羊肉给Loki。

“喂，我以为这次之后你会意识到我真正需要的是什么。”Loki委婉地说，他用叉子戳了戳Thor的手背。

两人正嬉闹之时Thor家的门铃忽然响了，Loki疑惑地问：“这个时间有谁会来找你？”

“我不知道。”Thor也很疑惑，而且这人没有事先预告，他摸摸后脑，“大概是快递吧？可是我最近也没买什么。”他走到门边，看了一眼猫眼，转头尴尬地看着Loki。

“别告诉我是Jane。”Loki冷嘲一声，“需要我藏起来吗？”

“不，是我姐姐，她脾气不是很好。”在Thor解释的间隙中，门铃又响了一遍，Thor只得给Loki使了个眼色，赶忙开门说，“晚上好，Hela。”

黑发女人挑眉看着壮实的弟弟：“我从家回来，妈妈让我带点吃的给你。”

Thor赶忙让她进屋，刚才还鸦雀无声的客厅此时爆发出一声进球的呐喊，Loki一脸兴奋地看着电视里正在热播的球赛，Thor懊丧地想，Loki真是个天才，以为这样的伪装就能骗过Hela吗？

“Loki，这是我姐姐Hela。”Thor给两人介绍着，“这是我朋友，Loki。”

Loki飞来一个“好啊，我就知道你不想公开”的眼神，勾起嘴角对Hela说：“你好，似乎比起Thor，我们更像姐弟？”

的确，两人都是黑发绿眼，Thor来回看了一下，却又残忍地对Loki的套近乎道：“Hela只是喜欢染黑发，她以前是金发。”

“……的确，比起我的大个子弟弟，你跟我更像一家人。”Hela把母亲做的料理放进的冰箱，“Loki是吗？很高兴认识你。”

Loki走上前和Hela握手，女人敏锐地捕捉到他身上的香水味，转头直接对Thor说：“Thor，Loki不是什么普通朋友吧？他身上有你的味道。”

Thor和Loki双双失语，他们对视一秒，Thor连忙解释道：“不是，他和我凑巧买了一瓶香水。”

Hela似笑非笑：“是吗？你们约好一起看球赛？”她绕到电视后摸了摸机身，无比可惜地说，“可惜电视不怎么烫，刚开始看吗？”

Loki：“……”他为什么要打开电视？

“噢，这位先生的锁骨上还有吻痕，Thor，是你做的吗？”Hela以专业的医生角度建议道，“如果这位还是你那个心理不太好的朋友，你最好不要做得太猛。”

Loki：“……”怎么回事，这人和Zemo是一家医院出来的吗？怎么都不建议Thor跟他做爱？！

Thor无奈地扶额说：“是的……是他……”


	25. Chapter 25

一个宁静的夜晚忽然演变成见家长现场，Loki头疼地掐着Thor的手臂，挤出笑容说：“噢，Thor还跟你提过我？真是我的荣幸。”

Hela挑眉道：“是的，听他那紧张的口吻，我就知道他恋爱了。”

两人一同望向Thor，Loki一脸“你怎么藏不住秘密”的表情，而Hela则是一副“我的傻弟弟”，Thor被看得心里发毛，握住Loki的手说：“对，这就是我男朋友，约顿海姆市场部的总监，月收入比我高，长得好看又温柔体贴，除了有点小毛病，在我眼中完美无缺，你有什么意见吗？姐姐。”

Hela：“……”她根本不想知道这么多。

“……谢谢。”Loki听到温柔体贴这个形容当即毛骨悚然，他扯了抹尴尬的笑容，“你也没跟我说你有个姐姐，我应该准备一份礼物。”

“这倒不必。”Hela笑道，“说明Thor只是想玩玩你。”

Thor：“……”这绝不是亲姐姐，怎么能这样说他？他和Loki之间谁才可能是那个玩玩的人，这不是一目了然的事吗？

Loki委屈地瞪Thor一眼，准备在Hela面前上演一出痴情好戏：“就算如此，我依然爱他。”

Hela听得掉了一地鸡皮疙瘩，她饶有兴致地看着与自己极其相似的Loki，摆摆手说：“好了，妈妈要我送的东西我已经送到了，我先回去，你们继续……看球赛？”

Thor松了一口气，看来Hela没打算为难他们，他殷勤地起身，和Loki一同将Hela送到门口。

在等电梯的时候，Hela又忍不住观察Loki，在电梯关门前，Hela轻飘飘地留下一句：“希望Thor喜欢你不是因为他恋姐的背德心态。”

Loki：“……”他看看Thor，又看看自己，等Thor忙不迭把他挪回屋子后，Loki气愤地抓住Thor的手摸上自己的胯下：“喂，你就算恋姐也得找个女人，我是男人！”

“……你别听她瞎说，我们从小见面说话不超过十句，今天还是因为你才多说了几句……”Thor无语地把Loki塞回沙发，看着黑发男人那副羞愤的模样，他坏心地笑了笑，“要是我有乱伦的兴趣，你应该是我弟弟。”

Loki不解：“你是不是忘了我比你大？我为什么是你弟弟？”

“不知道，可能是因为你让人有想照顾的欲望？”Thor笑着说，他们打闹了一会儿，Thor手机振动，他收到一条信息，抬头看了Loki一眼，“Tony邀请我们后天去他家参加派对。”

Loki回想了下这个Tony到底是谁，半晌哼了一声：“是那个在健身房连续勾搭两壮男的有妇之夫？不去。”

“哈哈。”Thor被他的形容逗笑了，“去吧，他的派对一般都很有趣，你就当是去免费吃晚饭？”

Loki冷哼道：“你说得好像我缺钱似的——好了，说说你的家人，我可不想下次又发生今天这种的情况，你姐姐是个医生？你拿我的病去问她了？Thor，你这个傻子——”

面对Loki又好气又好笑的表情，Thor赶忙解释：“对不起，因为她是医生，你那天的情况有点……所以我私自做主问了她，不过我没有透露你是谁，只是她自己猜到了。”

“好吧，她是心理医生吗？”Loki翻了个白眼，有这么聪明的姐姐，Thor到底是怎样养成现在这种性格？

Thor摸摸下巴：“具体科室我忘了，大概是胸肺或者脑科吧？不过医生都相互略懂一些，触类旁通嘛。”

“……你怎么连自己姐姐的具体职业都记不清？”Loki叹了口气。

“她也不记得我到底现在是在教什么，不是每家兄弟都像我和你一样。”Thor吹了声口哨，Loki一脸阴沉地推开他，他笑了笑，顺势讲起自己的父母，“我母亲已经退休了，她擅长园艺，之前拥有一家花店，现在也在家里养了很多花；我父亲搞房地产，不过现在也处于比较清闲的养老状态，你要是愿意过段时间跟我回家，他们一定会很高兴见到你。至于Hela，她比我大五岁，是一家私立医院的医生。”

Thor交代得如此爽快，Loki想了想，憋红了脸小声说：“我母亲……是个知名学者，在自己的专业领域成就很高。我父亲的情况你都知道，我们结婚不需要得到他们同意。”

“噗，你可以不用这样。”Thor拍拍Loki，感激地说，“你居然已经想到了结婚，我很高兴。”

Loki别过脸去：“没有，只是交换信息而已。”

 

 

尽管嘴上说着不愿意，但Loki最后还是跟Thor去了Tony家。

“哎，欢迎，我还请了Steve，怕你没有认识的朋友——”Tony十分好客，亲自迎接Thor进屋，看了一眼他身边的Loki，“噢，这位是你的朋友吗？我是Tony Stark。”

Stark工业？Loki敏锐地意识到这个姓氏意味着什么，他机警地自我介绍道：“我是Thor的男朋友。”

“噗——Thor？！你出柜了？”Tony好笑地说，“真没想到，这不是上次在健身房见到的家伙吗？”

“是的，看到你结婚了，我觉得恋爱挺好，很快就找到了合适的男朋友。”Thor跟他开起玩笑，“所以你今天是为了庆祝什么开派对？”

“Peter？Peter！”Tony冲偌大的客厅喊了一声，一个大概五六岁的小男孩跑了过来，他个子不高，长得异常可爱，一头棕色的卷发，Tony拉着他对Thor说，“我朋友的儿子，这段时间跟我住，为了讨小朋友欢心，所以办了个派对。”

“Tony！”Peter抗议一声，“明明是你自己想跟朋友们烧烤。”

“Happy，Happy？Peter要吃烧烤。”Tony笑眯眯地把灵活的Peter塞给他的管家，把Thor和Loki带到后花园，“谁不爱吃烧烤呢？”

Loki翻了个白眼，而Thor则是大笑起来：“你真有趣。”

“对了，Thor，我最近在做一个健身产品，上市的时候想拍一则广告，不需要脸出镜，但是你的身材很合适，你愿意帮我个忙吗？待遇丰厚。”Tony猛地想起要问Thor的事情，广告部的人跟他提了这个方案后，他第一个想起的就是Thor。

Thor摸摸后脑有点忐忑：“拍广告？我没有相关经历，如果你们没找到更合适的人选，我可以尝试。”

“拍的那天我也要去看。”Loki补充道，他虽然跟几个模特约会过，但真没进过摄影棚，当然不愿意错过Thor的任何瞬间。

Tony点头道：“那后续正式开始时我再联系你，谢谢啦，帮了大忙，今天随便吃。”

Tony家的后花园极大，绿草如茵、花香芬芳，附带一个宽阔的泳池，性感的男女在里头游泳，池边放着烤架和食物，有专门的厨师在那儿无间断地烹调食物，Thor走上前帮Loki取了牛排和烤肉，招呼Loki坐到遮阳伞下。

“Tony真厉害，还开发了运动产品。”Thor一边吃一边感慨。

“他是Stark工业的CEO吧，这点产品算什么？”Loki不以为然地耸耸肩，没想到会看到Thor惊奇的眼神，Loki迟疑道，“不会吧，你不知道？你们不是朋友吗？！”

“他也不知道我是网红？我们只是健身房里的朋友，稍微聊过几次，谁会了解得这么清楚？除了你聪明，一听他的名字就知道是Stark工业的。”Thor夸完Loki顺嘴夸上了盘里的肉，“烤肉真不错，那个酱料我喜欢。”

Loki无奈道：“我也只是猜测，不过看这个财力肯定是Stark工业的人。他们什么样的代言人找不到要找身边的朋友——啊，到时候我来帮你看合同，免得你被骗。”

想起Loki和Tony认识当天发生的乌龙事件，Thor摸摸鼻头忍笑道：“你是不是忘了你和他的思维不一样？是谁说Tony想跟我约会？”

“……算了，我收回前言。”Loki恶狠狠地咬着牛肉，拍开Thor殷勤的手，“他肯定知道你是网红。”

 

而远处被Loki揣测的黑发男人打了个喷嚏，Tony搂着Pepper疑惑地说：“是你在心里想我吗？”

Pepper——Tony的新婚妻子，有一头漂亮的金发，她是Tony工作上最得力的助手，同时也是他多年的至交好友，她推推不正经的丈夫说：“与我无关。Peter呢？今天我没看到过他。”

“Happy带他去吃烧烤了，我前两天给他找了保姆，待会Happy有事要忙，就交给保姆带。”Tony一向不擅长照顾小朋友，他虽然有温柔细致的一面，但为了更好地完成May的委托，他认为还是给Peter找个保姆比较好。

Pepper嗔怪地看Tony一眼：“噢，你总是这样。为了自己清闲，找了保姆？以后我们的孩子你也想这样应付吗？”

“当然不是！”Tony试图让他的爱人意识到这两者之间的不同，“一个是我从出生开始照顾的孩子，一个是已经长大的孩子，我也不知道Peter的喜好，专职人员肯定能更好地照顾他。”

Pepper哭笑不得：“他才五岁——好吧，保姆我也要见见，你就当是一个年轻的朋友，至于找保姆吗？”

Tony说不过她，正巧Peter和新来的保姆一起进屋，Tony走上前揉揉Peter的头发：“嘿，孩子，你喜欢这个新朋友吗？”

“还好。”Peter不知道如何表达自己的心情，他怯生生地拉着Tony的衣袖道，“我更喜欢和你们一起玩。”

Tony眨眨眼睛：“我要去上班，她负责送你去幼儿园，下班后我们再一起玩好吗？”Pepper给了他一个鼓励的眼神，Tony在心里默默地翻白眼，却没有松开握住Peter的手。

“Tony，你家的烧烤酱是什么牌子？”Thor的声音从门外飘来，随后他的身影出现在门廊，身边跟着他的男朋友Loki。

而Loki在进入房间后，表情僵在了脸上。


	26. Share 26

“Loki，盘子里的食物要全部吃掉哦，我先去看电视了。”

“你自己在房间里待着应该没问题吧？”

“我说了，要全部吃完。”

“做什么？我现在有事呢。”

“不好吃吗？是你的口味有问题。”

“好了，别粘着我，你也有作业吧？什么，已经做完了？去看会儿书。”

……

 

“Loki？Loki？”Thor轻轻叫着男朋友的名字，Loki的一只腿还在门外，他感觉到对方不太对劲。

Loki猛地回过神掉头就走，Thor连忙跟上，两人一路回到花园，他晒了一会儿太阳，仍旧觉得身上残留着刺骨的寒意，Loki深吸一口气，对Thor说：“我想吐。”

“你怎么了，要去洗手间吗？”Thor担忧地扶着Loki，颇有一副下一秒扛起Loki就走的架势。

Loki摆摆手，他站到一边平复呼吸，努力调整心态：“刚才一阵恶心，现在好多了，应该没事。”

“那就好，难道是烧烤吃多了消化不良？”Thor给Loki倒了杯水。

Loki慢慢喝下半杯，郑重地看着Thor：“你可以去提醒你的朋友，让他给那个小孩换个保姆。”

“保姆？”Thor想起Loki是进门前一刻开始心神不宁，他稍加分析，不可置信地问，“她？难道你认识她？她就是你小时候的保姆？”

Loki扯了扯嘴角：“我不知道，也许是她的亲戚，所以我没有当场叫破，选择权在你，如果真的是她……呃，也许Peter也会得肌肤饥渴症？”他冷嘲一笑，摇摇头觉得自己的想法可笑，这次雇佣显然是暂时的，而且那个孩子看起来也不内向。

“你还记得她的名字吗？或许我可以提醒Tony。”Thor不想逼迫Loki回忆，但他知道Loki心底的善良。

Loki靠在他身边小声地说了句，Thor拍拍他说：“你坐着休息一会儿，我去跟Tony说。”见Loki点了头，他才快步离开。

 

Tony还在为Thor和Loki突然退出的事感到疑惑，正好Thor重新过来了，他高兴地迎上去问：“怎么话说到一半就走了，出什么事了吗？”

Thor把Tony拉到一边：“Loki说，你可能得小心这个保姆，他小时候被她带过。”

Tony惊讶地看了一眼和蔼的中年女人：“看起来不像啊？是中介推荐的，叫Vuk。”

“对，就是她。”Thor心下一惊，没想到真的是，他望向Vuk，心里不禁升起怒气，Loki会变成现在这样，她要负至少一半责任，可是他却不能把她交给警方，这样想着，口气难免更差，“要不是她，Loki本该过得更好……”

Tony了然地点点头：“我知道了，我会注意，如果是真的，她以后别想接到委托了。”

“麻烦你了。”Thor不知道说什么，摸摸后脑，他不想再见到Vuk，跟Tony说，“没想到今天会再次见到她，如果Loki等会情绪不好，我们可能会先回去。”

“好的，真不好意思。”Tony干巴巴地说，拍了拍朋友的后背，“下次有机会我们再一起喝酒。”

“不是你的问题，派对很有趣。”Thor摇摇头，笑着离开了主屋，他回到花园，想带Loki先行离开。

黑发男人愣愣地坐在太阳底下，Thor越发心疼，他走过去揽住Loki，两人缓缓往外走：“我跟Tony说了我们先走，省得等会遇见那个人。”

“真的是她？”Loki惊讶地问，“你回来得好快。”

Thor点点头，摸着Loki的后颈，这个姿势安抚了Loki，他们上了车，Loki已经恢复了点精神，Thor没问他接下来要去哪里，仿佛对之后的事已经有安排，Loki虽然疑惑，却也没有多问，Thor往市区方向开，Loki靠在窗上，脑子里一团乱，时不时闪过过去的事。

“已经过去那么久了，她以后不会再接到工作委托，你不要太难受。”Thor不知道怎样安慰Loki，他拍拍Loki的肩膀，男人顺势靠了过来，Thor轻笑道，“你在撒娇吗？”

“……这个词好恶心。”Loki忍不住皱起眉头，轻佻地问，“小时候都是你母亲照顾你？我以为Odinson家大业大，应该也是保姆在带你。”

“唔，我们家有管家，我母亲、Heimdallr，还有比我大几岁的Hela，他们都会带我。不过我不喜欢被Hela带，她总爱捉弄我。”Thor直接地说，顺带解释道，“我不是故意这样说，你别细想，反正一切都过去了。”

“我还没想呢，都是你提醒我。”Loki哭笑不得，“我看上去像那么狭隘的人吗？”

Thor煞有介事地点头，马上被Loki捏住了脸颊，Loki威胁地拧他，Thor无奈地笑道：“好吧，你很大方，Laufeyson先生，请宽恕我的口不择言。”

Loki被他逗笑了，松开Thor后揉了揉刚捏过的地方，车停了，Loki不明所以地看着眼前的洲际酒店，挑眉问：“你要请我喝下午茶吗？”

Thor神神秘秘地把他带下酒店，跟前台说了自己刚订了房，把Loki带进电梯。Loki来过这里吃饭，疑惑地问：“餐厅不在这一层吧？”

等电梯开了，他看到标准的客房陈列，Loki恍然大悟，看着Thor说：“你好色情。”

Thor想不到自己也有被Loki这样评价的一天，他挑眉问：“我怕你不来一场舒爽的性爱，待会又不舒服了。”

“……不，我现在好得很，你没必要浪费钱。”Loki纠结地看Thor刷开房门，进去后盯着全身镜打量自己的表情，他真的很苦大仇深吗？Loki仿佛跟自己较上了劲，他挤眉弄眼，贴着镜子。

过了一会儿Thor疑惑地问：“你不进来吃下午茶吗？”他提前让酒店送了一份餐，今天没能好好享受烧烤的乐趣，Thor怕Loki等会体力消耗过大饿晕过去。

“你还真点了？”Loki惊讶地看着下午茶塔，他哭笑不得地说，“你为什么不跟我商量？就算要做爱也能回家再做，你嫌自己钱多吧。”

Thor诚恳地拿起一块小蛋糕作势要喂给Loki：“我怎么知道你会不会半路发情，当然还是订一家酒店最保险。来都来了，真的不想做吗？”

Loki斜睨Thor一眼，吃了个马卡龙，他半蹲下靠在Thor身前，抬起脸来说：“今天这么有奉献精神？”

“你上次吓到我了，我希望你开开心心。”Thor摸摸Loki的头发，两人的气氛一时极好，似乎驱走了Loki心头的阴霾，Loki将脸靠在Thor的大腿上，有意无意地蹭着，Thor拍着他，小声说，“我爱你。”

“嗯，我知道。”Loki这一生从未感觉到这么浓郁的爱意，他陶醉其中，过了一会儿起身好心情地躺在床上，眨了眨眼睛说，“陪我睡一会儿？”

“你不是觉得浪费钱？”Thor意外道，“你还真打算纯睡觉啊。”不过他看Loki心情变好，便摇摇头坐到了他身边。

Loki翻过身压到Thor身上，眼里闪过一抹古灵精怪，他拉着Thor的领口：“我第一次做爱的对象是一名比我大了五六岁的女性，那时候我才刚刚十六岁，也是有一次老毛病发作，她让我知道原来解决问题还有这种办法。”

“……哈？”Thor彻底惊讶了，“她这是在带坏你！诸神在上，你才十六岁，她怎么能……！”Thor气急败坏，差点把Loki震得摔下去。

Loki为他的反应感到又好笑又温暖，他毫无感觉地说：“我发现这样既高效又省事，我也不排斥跟有好感的人这样接触，不过好笑的是，我现在已经忘了她的长相，什么都记不清了。”

Thor在心里翻了个巨大的白眼，做爱已经是人类肢体接触的极限了，这对你来说当然疗效极好，但根本是邪门歪道啊！Thor气不过：“你没有强迫过谁吧？”

“当然没有，想跟我上床的人能从这里排到你们大学门口。”Loki吃吃地笑，他像在诉说别人的故事，“那时候我有点自暴自弃，生活极其混乱，后来读大学以后才好一点。我也想过保持一段稳定的关系，但屡屡失败。”

“哼。”Thor发出了不屑的声音，“你跟我待了快两个月，是不是要厌烦了？Laufeyson先生。”

Loki调戏他道：“是有一点，你要努力。不过我觉得，之前认识的那些人都不像你，你是真心喜欢我，我看得出来。”

“没有，主要还是你追我追得比较殷勤。”Thor老老实实地夸奖道，被Loki狠狠一捏，他笑道，“说白了，你只是没见过比我更帅、体力更好的男人吧。”

“……比你更好看的女人我也没见过。”Loki冷飕飕地嘲讽道，“总之你不是好奇我以前的事吗？都告诉你了。”

Thor复杂地看着Loki，拍拍他的腰说：“你现在还没被掏空身体真是个奇迹啊，回家我会帮你好好补肾。”

Loki：“……”说了半天Thor只是想要帮他补肾？！

“喂，你不是严格规定了三天做爱一次吗？”Loki冷嘲热讽地看着Thor，“这么规律我都怕你是在完成任务。”

他又扯着前阵子那事不放了，Thor无奈地说：“还不是因为担心你身体不好，所以要多补肾啊。”他意味深长地看着Loki。

Loki感觉，他暂时不想再听到任何和食物有关的讨论了。两人相视，半晌Loki笑了起来，Thor把头埋进Loki的颈窝中蹭了蹭，他吮着Loki的脖颈，湿漉漉的气息让Loki有些情动，Thor笑着握住他的下身，Loki倏地一抖，Thor黏糊地说：“我以后一定要看好你。”

“试试看？”Loki本来真的打算睡个觉缓冲一下，没想到最后还是被Thor带到阴沟里去，可是这样也好……总算没有浪费酒店。

Thor刚扒开Loki的领子准备亲亲他的胸膛，结果手机响了起来，Thor本不准备理它，但响完一阵还有一阵，Loki推了推他，呼吸急促地说：“快去接电话，接完再继续。”

看着脸红扑扑的Loki，Thor一咬牙，伸手捞过手机，Loki还嫌不够乱，卷起Thor的T恤开始亲吻他，滚烫的呼吸打得Thor差点把手机摔在地上，Thor一边滑开接听键，一边握着Loki的肩膀，他颤抖地对听筒说：“我是Thor。”

“我当然知道你是Thor！”Odin——他的父亲——的声音从电话那头传来，Loki不知情，还在亲吻Thor的胸膛，Thor顿时一惊，听到那头继续道，“听说你交了男朋友？”

Loki懒散地小声道：“谁又想来管你的事？嗯？”他的声音拖得很长，带着勾引的意味，轻轻舔着Thor锁骨上的皮肤。

Thor将Loki稍微推开点，他拽着裤子，示意Loki稍等，他尴尬地问Odin：“谁把我的事告诉你了？Hela吗？”

“她也知道了？Thor，你不告诉我也就算了，你不告诉Frigga？”Odin甚至有点气急败坏，“这么大的事——你以前不是喜欢女孩吗？”

“呃，我现在也喜欢女性，只是我的现男友不是女性？”Thor思考道，“你为什么这么关心他的性别？”

“……我儿子出柜了，我却是从别人那儿得知的？！”Odin生气地挂掉电话，“你给我好好反省一下自己！”他吼得太大声，以至于状况外的Loki都被吓了一跳。


	27. Share 27

Share 27

Thor挂掉父亲的电话，回过头看见Loki一副兴致被破坏的模样，Thor安抚地摸摸他：“还要继续吗？”

“真扫兴。”Loki只听到最后那人的怒吼，猜测道，“是你父亲吗？”

Thor点点头，调侃着摸摸Loki的脑袋：“他果然对我找了男朋友很生气，估计会不喜欢你？”

你怎么能这么坦然地说出这种话？Loki有点生气地瞪着Thor，虽然现在的年轻情侣不在意父母的认可，但Loki第一次面对这种情形，还是忍不住问Thor：“你要做父亲的乖宝宝？”

“开什么玩笑，我和他的喜好一贯相反，他不喜欢，说明我会很爱你。”Thor开了个玩笑，两人都没有了做爱的意思，一同躺在床上，享受着柔软的床铺，Thor问Loki，“也许你想去我家玩玩？”

“你家？跟讨厌我的人住在同一屋檐下？”Loki不怀好意地笑道，“你想太多了，Thor。”

Thor迟疑片刻含糊地说：“呃，我们不住在一起……具体如果你想去的话我再跟你解释，所以你想去转转吗？”

“我没有假期。”Loki想了想约顿海姆繁忙的工作，加上上次与Laufey的不愉快，他问Thor，“我辞职怎么样？我想换份工作，或者暂时休息一段时间。”这个念头不是第一次出现，但今天他尤其郑重地思考起可行性来。

“你除了约顿海姆还在哪里工作过吗？你打算以后找一份怎样的工作？”Thor抛出一系列问题，“我觉得离开你父亲的公司独当一面也挺好。”

Loki同情地看着Thor，委婉地说：“事实上，Laufey威胁过我，大部分公司应该都不会要我。”

“那怎么办？”Thor一听着急起来，他完全不了解企业的工作情况，“你也没有博士学位，没办法来我们学校任教职吧？”

他的学历居然被人鄙视了？要不是熟悉Thor的为人，Loki肯定会以为他在嘲讽自己，他冷哼一声说：“没关系，我银行卡里还有几百万余额，吃利息都能养活自己。”

“……当我没说。”Thor戳戳Loki，“那你赶快离职，为什么要受你父亲的气？”

既然得到了Thor的支持，Loki认真思考起公司的人事制度，他掏出手机，联系了人力资源部的总监，跟她说了自己有离职意愿，按理说他是中层管理、又是Laufey的儿子，离职并不容易，但Loki猜测Laufey会一气之下答应这件事，所以他还跟总监说交接完毕事务后他想请假一段时间，刚好他的年假都没用。

“好的，我申请好假期了，我们什么时候走？”Loki认真地问，高效得让Thor瞠目结舌。

Thor打开日历：“也还要一段时间吧，等学生放假，大概十天，我安排一下回家的事宜。”

Loki点点头，身子往一边歪，滚入Thor胸前，他好像要失业了，这种感觉很特别，从毕业起他就在约顿海姆工作，没有被Laufey照顾过，从底层员工到部门经理，都是他自己一步步努力的成果，而现在他放弃了自己多年的业绩。可又觉得有些轻松，就像被囚禁的鸟挣脱了链子。

找工作的事先放一放，没准之后会有奇遇。

“需要安排什么？不就是买机票吗？”Loki疑惑地问。

Thor摸摸鼻头神秘地说：“有点复杂，总之，交给我来处理，你先处理好工作。”

Loki半信半疑，Thor的父亲不是企业家吗？能住在什么奇怪的地方？

 

 

于是在这十天里，Loki忙于交接工作事宜，果然不出他所料，他的离职申请很快批准了，Loki试着投了一两次简历，包括猎头公司在内没有任何回应，Loki便知道是Laufey在作怪，他甚至没有交接太久，提前得到了放假通知，与此同时他的工资卡也被冻结了。

Loki觉得有趣，但他早早做了准备，把钱全部转了出来，遗留在那张Laufey知道的卡里的钱并不多。

“你真的要辞职？”Sigyn见Loki在收拾办公室，十分意外，“我还以为是大家在传的小道消息。”

“是的，我想休息一段时间。”Loki办公室里的东西不多，他抱着纸箱，忽而温和地对Sigyn说，“这几年麻烦你了，你做得很好。”

Sigyn一时脸红，支支吾吾地说：“没有，你是个……还不错的老板，希望你以后也过得好。”

“我以为你会说我很凶残。”Loki自嘲一笑，“的确我们部门加班是有点多，大家辛苦了。”他推开门，忽然发觉部门内所有员工都站起身来，自发地看向他。

“Loki！”一个平时经常被Loki训话的女人眨着湿漉漉的眼睛说，“我们都会想你的！”

“Loki！未来加油！”部门里最爱吃零食的男人大喊一声。

Loki完全没想到会有这样的场景，这简直太热闹了，全部的下属都喊着他的名字，或含笑、或带泪地上前拍拍他，他跟其中几个得力干将拥抱，心里一时有了要离开公司的难过情绪，他非常意外——

他的脾气不好，没想到他们仍然愿意送别他。

Loki呆呆地进了电梯，直到上了车，他看着纸箱里的东西，忽然有了离别的实感——本来他只想安静地离开，可是被他们这样一闹，他发现自己对约顿海姆并非没有感情，Loki愣了一会儿，才打起精神来开车回家。

这也算是意外的收获吧。

生活总有各种各样的意外，就像他和Thor的相遇。

 

最后一点在约顿海姆的愉快似乎能掩藏之前所有不快，在出行之日到来前，Loki特地联系了几家设计师，终于赶在去Thor家前拿到了送人的礼物。出行当日，Loki好心情地坐上飞机，戳了戳Thor的手臂：“不就是去雨城吗？之前那么神秘做什么？”

雨城，一个位于国土南端的沿海城市，因为常年容易下雷阵雨而得名。Thor扁扁嘴神秘地说：“做好准备，这会是一段奇妙的旅程。”

“……你这样说，我很紧张。”Loki想象了一下，“你家不会在深山老林里吧，需要坐巴士吗？”

“到了你就知道了。”Thor不肯多说，握着Loki的手，靠在他的肩上，“借我睡一会儿。”

Loki颇有一种为人男友的感觉，十分自豪地让Thor靠着。可不一会儿，两人便睡作一团，最后抵达雨城机场，还是空姐将他们叫醒。Loki睡眼惺忪，打了个哈欠说：“现在几点了？”

“下午三点，走吧，我们还得去渡口。”Thor拎着两人的行李，亲亲Loki的嘴唇让他清醒些，Loki跟在他身后，困倦地拖着身体走下飞机。

等坐上去渡口的出租车，Loki才疑惑地问：“哈？去渡口干嘛？坐船吗？你家不会在海上吧？”他开始思考雨城附近有什么富人区远离城市中心，无奈他实在不了解这座城市，只能愣愣地跟着Thor。

“不用买票？”Loki看着有人在排队买船票，他没有雨城的交通卡，也不能直接刷卡去坐渡轮，Thor只是站在码头边，示意他稍安勿躁。Loki越发疑惑。

过了大概十分钟，一艘体量不大但异常气派的游艇驶来，开船的人高大极了，他有一头浓密的金棕长发，被海风吹得乱糟糟，船越靠越近，他冲他们这边挥挥手，Loki眨眨眼，确认对方是在跟Thor打招呼，那艘船停在他们面前，Thor跟码头管理员交涉几句，长发男人操着口音极重的英语大喊着Thor的名字抱住他，仿佛下一秒就要亲上Thor。

Loki：“！！！”怎么回事？！到这里了还有人想撬墙角？！

Loki重重地清了清嗓，眼里存着浓浓的不满，来人注意到他，正了正口音说：“你好！我是Thor的好朋友，我叫Volstagg！”他的笑容极富感染力，与Thor如出一辙。

“我们先上船，不能在这里停太久。”Volstagg连忙跟Thor道歉，“我刚才在家耽搁了一会儿，没让你久等吧？”他利索地帮Thor把箱子搬到船上，Thor熟练地跳上船，伸手拉住Loki。

Loki很少坐船，此刻难免有点紧张，Volstagg专心开船，Thor不禁笑道：“你晕船吗？还是怕水？”

“……闭嘴。”Loki坐在Thor身边，紧紧地抓住他的手，他其实会游泳，但荡漾在碧海之上，莫大的恐惧依然笼罩着他，Loki问Thor，“会有大白鲨吗？或者虎鲸。”

“……你惊悚片看多了。”Thor笑着拍拍Loki，游艇扬长而去，四面都是海域，清澈湛蓝，Thor的心情忽然很好，他忍不住哼起当地的歌谣来。

Volstagg回过头一笑，豪爽地说：“Frigga总爱提起你，我们都很想念你。”

Loki：“……？”这又是什么发展？行驶了半天眼前仍是辽阔的海域，难道Thor……Loki紧张起来，磕巴地问Thor：“你……你不会是人鱼王子吧？！”

Thor和Volstagg：“……”

“或者海神？”Loki真的有点担心起来，看着Thor这与众不同的体格和从未生病受伤的迹象，他没准真的是神灵，Loki随即开始忧虑，那他和Thor算不算生殖隔离？虽然本来他也不能受孕。

“你在开玩笑吗？”Thor哭笑不得，揉着肚子说，“好了，那就是我家。”

“哪里？”Loki看了一眼茫茫大海，中心忽然出现了一座岛屿，除此之外别无他物，Loki疑惑地问，“我没看见有海上别墅？”

“咦，Thor没告诉你吗，就是那座岛啊，他父亲买下了一整座岛，都是他家，我只是借住的居民。”Volstagg大笑着把船停进岛屿的码头，招呼着两人下船。

Loki目瞪口呆，望着眼前这一切，上岸的地方是一座气势辉煌的大门，拔地约十米高，小岛的警卫处也设立在此，警卫看到Thor后笑着跟他问好。Loki和Thor一同步入主干道，每到一个十字路口就会看到一座人形雕塑，Loki定睛打量，嘴角难免一抽，每座雕塑的脸都相同，只是姿势各异。由于他们走得快，并没有看见雕塑底座上还一一纹刻着各式铭文。人渐渐多了，街边有许多商店，琳琅满目，和一个小型城镇差不多，基本上衣食住行都能在小岛上解决，Loki惊讶地拉扯Thor的衣袖：“这么大一座岛，都是你家的产业？”

“其实不是很大，改天我带你走走你就知道了。”Thor摸摸后脑，给Loki解释道，“这就是我为什么不常回来的原因，过程比较麻烦。”

Loki仍被眼前这个小型社会震惊，Volstagg不知道什么时候离开了，Loki久而冷静下来，望着海岛上的夕阳，从一个商人的眼光感叹道：“把它从荒芜的小岛变成如今这样，你父亲应该做出了很多努力。”

“呃……也不是。”Thor含糊地解释道，“买来就差不多是这样了。”

Loki：“……”

 

本章彩蛋：

这不是我想要的加班（19人）

“我哭了，Loki离职了！”

“你以前不是最爱骂Loki吗？！他每天动不动就996威胁！”

“不行了，他好帅，新老板还能那么帅吗，我哭得很大声！”

“……好真实，其实现在想想Loki对我们也还行吧，新来的空降兵真不一定比Loki好。”

“我的眼泪不值钱！”

Sigyn将本群更名为：Loki后援会总部（19人）


	28. Share 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下周完结。

“这座岛算是独立国吗？”Loki莫名发问，“算不算违反法规？”

“不算，这里住的人都是我父亲以前的员工，愿意跟他一起搬家，从他手里购置了房产，除了岛的所有权归我父亲，每幢房子也可以算作是各人的私产。”Thor解释道，“我也不知道他为什么喜欢住在这么偏僻的地方，早几年这儿的娱乐设施不如现在多，我有一阵子一直觉得很无聊。”

Loki神色复杂地讥讽道：“看来我的几百万余额在某人眼里也只是小钱了。”

“这倒没有，我的钱不多，这都是我父亲的资产。”Thor很诚恳地说，“噢，我在这里也有一套房，你可以不用跟我父母住在一起。”

Loki一听这话，眼睛刷得一下就亮了，他笑眯眯地对Thor连连称赞道：“你很好。”他甚至说了两遍，Thor哭笑不得，带他来到两层的独栋别墅前，将钥匙递给他。

“你先进去安顿，我去见一下我父母，看看今晚的安排，待会来叫你。”Thor给他指了指街对面一套很近的房子，“我父母家在那儿。”

Loki顺势望去，发现Odin应该是住在岛的中心，家附近是圆形的中心公园，隔着层层叠叠的树影Loki看见一座异常高大的……Loki惊讶地问：“怎么又是雕塑？你父亲这么喜欢雕塑吗？”

“那是我爷爷。”Thor腼腆地回答。

Loki：“……”这又是什么发展？！

“你别告诉我街上那些也是你的亲戚。”Loki嘴角抽搐，“这家族崇拜太严重了。”

Thor凑到Loki耳边小声地说：“我父亲之前本来打算全部雕成一模一样的，就都是我爷爷……”

Loki彻底无语了，对这家人的审美不抱希望，他冷淡地挑眉，自顾自转身，Thor在身后喊了一声再见，Loki背对他挥挥手，进入许久无人踏足的屋子——难得的是里面依旧干净敞亮，大概是听说儿子要回来，提前请人打扫过。

这幢房子装潢简单明丽，没有太多陈设，Loki把箱子放在客厅，没打算即刻收拾，他稍稍游览一楼，有一间书房、一间储藏间、两间卧室和常规的厨房厕所，一切都平平无奇，Loki扁扁嘴。不过客厅有一张Thor小时候的全家福，上面的小男孩站得端端正正，咧开的嘴里明显缺了一颗牙，Loki忍不住笑起来。

他端详这张照片，嘴角的笑意还没收起，外面却传来小孩的哭声——或者是猫叫，Loki愣了愣，刚好没有别的事情要做，他拿上要送给Thor父母的礼物出门。

结果门外坐着一只猫和一个小孩。

这两者同时出现，Loki感觉头都大了。尽管橘猫一动不动地站在篱笆边给自己舔毛，但小孩明显怕猫，摔倒在地不敢动弹，生怕这猫给他一爪，他回家又要挨骂，他哭得抽抽噎噎，Loki开门的声响惊动了小猫，橘猫懒洋洋地望Loki了一眼，蓝眼睛澄澈而深邃，它倒是胆子很大， 冲Loki叫了一声，曲起身体伸了个懒腰。

Loki没想到它能拉伸得这么长，一时顿住脚步，颇为好奇，而小男孩以为猫要抓他了，瞬间哭得更大声，Loki被吵得头疼，他走上前，猫咪轻巧一跃给他让出位置，Loki觉得怪好笑的，怎么一只猫都比人聪明？

“别哭了。”Loki蹲下身，这个黑发小朋友哭得不能自已，Loki恶劣地笑了一声，男孩抬起白净的脸庞，头发柔顺地贴在脸上，一双绿眼让Loki莫名亲切，“猫都比你勇敢。”

“它要抓我。”小男孩委屈地说，自来熟地拉住Loki的衣角，“你赶它走。”

Loki回过头与猫对视，猫竟然亲热地蹭了过来，乖巧地叫了一声，Loki好笑地摸摸它的脑袋，这猫也不凶，有点像Thor，Loki一向懂得怎样应付这样的人，揉了揉圆圆的猫脸和脑袋，Loki小心地避免被抓，但这猫似乎很喜欢他，亲热地打起呼噜。

“……它刚才不是这样！”男孩生气地指着猫道，“它对我大吼大叫。”

猫瞥他一眼，继续蹭Loki的手掌。

“你叫什么名字，是哪家的孩子？”Loki把猫撸舒服了，独来独往的动物轻巧地跃上栏杆，走猫步缓缓离开，Loki回过神将小孩扶起来，帮他拍了拍衣服上的灰尘。

男孩扁扁嘴，哽咽道：“我是Fenrir，现在住在Odin先生家。”

Loki：“……”这是Thor的远房亲戚？！怎么长得一点不像？！反倒像自己的私生子？Loki仔细想了想按照这个年龄计算他应该没搞大过谁的肚子，慢慢松了口气，正要多问几句，Thor从Odin家回来了。

“来得正好，把你家小孩带回去。”Loki牵着Fenrir，试图把孩子交给Thor，然而Fenrir似乎很依赖Loki，瞬间躲到他身后，Loki不免受宠若惊，哪有小孩会更喜欢他而不是Thor呢？Loki抿唇，心里窃喜。

“我家小孩？”Thor探头看了一眼，他生得高大，此刻又不笑，难免令人心生畏惧，他疑惑地问，“你给我生的？什么时候？孩子都这么大了？”

Loki：“……”Thor也觉得像，他们果然是天生一对！

“不对，这不会是Hela的儿子吧？！”Thor想了想，比起Loki，这孩子更像Hela，两人相顾无言，嘴角抽搐，Thor问道，“怎么回事？”

“我怎么知道？一开门就见到Fenrir蹲在这哭，他说自己住在你爸妈家，你没见过？那我更无从得知这是谁的儿子了。”Loki耸耸肩，“当务之急还是先把他送回去吧。”

Thor点头同意，刚走两步，又回过头道：“晚上是家族聚餐，我父母邀请了几个亲戚，人一多，你也没那么不舒服。”

“嗯，我吃饱就走，绝不添乱。”家族聚餐？这是故意的吗？Loki懒洋洋地笑道，“我刚才在你家门口遇到了一只跟你长得很很像的橘猫，真可爱啊，脾气又好。”

“才不好！”Fenrir探出脑袋来否认，手还紧紧握着Loki，他们没走多远就到了Odin家门口，Fenrir熟门熟路地进去，在玄关喊了一声Odin和Frigga的名字，老老实实地待在Loki身边一动不动。

“不会真的是你儿子吧？与你这么亲近，你们才认识多久？”Thor好笑地说，把Fenrir带进客厅。

Odin正在看电视，见到Loki提着礼物过来，严肃地点头示意，Loki简单地进行自我介绍，Odin让管家收下他的礼物，继续看电视。

气氛一时有点尴尬，Thor连忙开口：“父亲，Fenrir是……？”他只敢用省略的疑问句，生怕说错话伤到小朋友的心。

“噢，他是Angrboda的孩子，她不幸出了意外，三个月前刚来到我们家。”Odin站起身，慈爱地摸摸Fenrir的脑袋，“准备吃晚饭吧。”

“好像比我可怜。”Loki小声地跟Thor说，他也家庭不幸，不过跟Fenrir有所区别。

Thor拍拍Loki，两人一同走进餐厅，里面坐着五六个成年人，间或带着孩子，他们的面容多多少少与Thor和Odin有写相似，Thor挡在Loki身前，给他的亲戚介绍道：“这是我的男朋友Loki Laufeyson，好久不见。”他一一喊过在场的长辈与朋友的名字，大家都很热情，没有人介意Loki是他的男朋友，只有Odin微微不满。

“噢，你比我想象中还要英俊。”Loki正在发愣，不知道要怎样面对这么多人，忽然一位夫人握住了他的手，Loki一顿，抬头看见一张与Thor长得有七八分像的面容，他判断出这是Thor的母亲，她的语气亲昵，却不会让人有所不适，将Loki带向他应该坐的位置——离主人特别近，就在Thor身边，Loki感到被接纳，心情顿时变得畅快。

“这是我的母亲，Frigga。”Thor赶忙介绍，一手搂着母亲，一手拉着Loki。

“谢谢，您也非常年轻美丽。”Loki友好地说，他坐在Thor和Frigga中间，不用与Odin纠缠太多让他十分放松。

这时有人拉了拉他的衣袖，Loki回过头，看到Fenrir站在一边，鼓着腮帮说：“我想跟你坐在一起。”

Frigga对Fenrir愿意亲近Loki感到意外，这孩子到他们家一段时间了，一直彬彬有礼，早熟得让人心疼，第一次看到他提要求，Frigga笑着说：“那我往旁边挪一个位。”

Loki尴尬地拉住Fenrir：“你真是的……抱歉，麻烦您了。”他不好意思地看了男友妈妈一眼，Fenrir委屈地爬上凳子，Loki无奈地帮他系好领巾。

“他真喜欢你。”Thor眯起眼睛，小声地掐着Loki的窄腰。

 

晚餐开始了，Thor的亲戚并不多事，没有人关注Thor和Loki的事，他们聊着岛上的琐碎生活，包括最近的菜价和家里水管爆破等鸡毛蒜皮的小事，Loki觉得这群人还挺有趣，至少自己生活丰富，不会每天念着子女的近况。

他刚生出这样的念头，就听见一个表亲说：“唉，Balder最近总是住校，不知道是不是恋爱了，他今年大学毕业，准备结婚也挺好。”

Thor惊讶地插话：“这么快？他好像才二十多岁吧？”

“是啊，不过遇到了心仪的女孩，他想结婚也可以。”说话的人是Balder的父亲，Thor的叔叔，“他也找好工作了，哎，我就是担心还没结婚他就让女朋友怀孕了该怎么办。”

这是家长们的千古难题。Loki嘴角一抽，没想到Odin冷飕飕地开口道：“那也挺好啊，Thor就没这个机会了。”

“……Odin！”Frigga严厉地斥责丈夫，Thor也皱起眉头瞪着父亲。

提起这个话题的叔叔非常不好意思地说：“这两种情况不同，Odin你不用操心太多，Thor也大了，不像Balder还处在胡闹的年纪。”

谁说不能生了？现在技术这么发达，Loki在心里翻来覆去地骂，表面还是波澜不惊，第一次来Thor家，他假装自己是个弱小可怜听话的好脾气男人，妄图博得一些情感加分，反正万事有Thor，说白了Loki也不完全在意他父母的看法。

“他现在还不胡闹吗？”Odin又刺了Thor一句，“毫无征兆，不是我问他，他都不打算告诉我。”

Loki：“……”这种口气实在太怨气滔天，所以Odin其实是在不满Thor没有尽早告诉他？而不是恐同？Loki抓了抓Thor的手心，示意他不要发火，两人交换了一个眼神，Thor被安抚。

“咳，他是怕你生气，Hela和我早就知道了。”Frigga抿唇拆台，Odin异常不可思议地看着自己的妻子，Frigga则是无奈地回敬他一个眼神，“啊对了，下次叫Balder过来玩，我好久没看到他了！”

终于放过了这个话题，Loki长吁一口气。

Fenrir望着盘子里的食物眨眨眼，虽然他不太明白大人们说的话，但还是探过头把自己心爱的鸡腿笨拙地挪到Loki的盘子里，小声地说：“不要伤心，Odin会喜欢你。”

Loki望着这个早熟的孩子，无奈地笑了起来，揉揉他的脑袋。


	29. Share 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 周四完结啦~~

岛上的生活特别惬意，Loki辞掉工作后没了精神负担，整个人的状态都好了许多，加上又是和Thor一起度假，Loki这阵子过得无比充实。

那天只有一面之缘的橘猫又跑了回来，下雨天躲在Thor家门廊下不肯离去，乖乖趴着躲雨，Loki一开门便看到猫咪抬起头来，警醒地弓起身体，一看是熟悉的气味，它又放松下来，慢慢地舔着自己腿上的毛。

“嘿。”Loki为它的胆大感到好笑，外面湿漉漉的，他想了想把家里的三文鱼碎块拿出来，小猫更开心了，快乐地叫了一声，Loki摸摸它的脑袋，它发出呼噜声，蓝色的眼睛让Loki再次想到Thor。

而Thor还在床上。

小猫吃完零嘴，转身伸了个懒腰跑走了，Loki眨眨眼睛，这也太快了吧，吃饱不认人，果然是不懂事的小动物，Loki叹了口气，他想在岛上走走，跟着谷歌地图——没错，谷歌地图也收录了这个独立岛屿——试图绕岛一周。

因为是海岛，这边最好的风景就是海边，Loki对海洋仍旧心存恐惧，何况Thor没有跟他一起出来，Loki只得环岛看着高矮不一的房子，大多是两层或者三层，最高是四层，在哪里都能看见中心花园的雕塑，Loki嘴角一抽，收回目光。

小岛的早晨很安静，蔷薇花爬满家家户户的栅栏，风吹过，院内的鸢尾沙沙作响，一片紫色摇曳，Loki撑着伞舒畅地呼吸着新鲜空气。

“Loki？”迎面遇上出来超市购物的Frigga，她笑着冲Loki挥挥手，Loki赶忙上前，帮她拿过装满蔬菜的袋子，Frigga的笑容很有感染力，她光是站在那儿柔和地微笑，就让Loki莫名生出一股亲近感，Frigga问，“怎么不见Thor和你一起？”

“他还在睡觉。”Loki猜测道，“我想出来转转，因为第一次到这里，所以早点起来。”

“噢，你想以后搬过来与我们一起生活吗？”Frigga调皮地眨眨眼睛。

“我都可以，现在主要是Thor还在工作，我前几天刚辞职，暂时不打算找新工作。”Loki随意透露点自己的信息，好奇Thor的母亲会怎样反应。

Frigga点点头道：“那Thor也换份工作好了，反正他在哪里都能当教练吧。”

没想到Frigga会这样说，Loki一时想笑，忍住后问：“你和Odin是怎么知道我和Thor的事呢？其实我都没想过这么快来见你们，也许时间够久，我和Thor会分开。”

“唔，Odin收到了Thor高中同学的电话，可能是说漏嘴了。”Frigga满不在乎，反而好奇地问，“你对你们的感情没有信心吗？”

呃，要是Thor的母亲知道他们是怎样开始的，估计也不会有信心吧……Loki尴尬一笑，捕捉到她话里的关键词，不经意地问：“是女同学吗？Jane Foster？”

“啊，你居然认识Thor的前女友啊？”Frigga露出了八卦的笑容。

Loki：“……”

 

原来是Jane在搞鬼，Loki把Frigga送回家，径直跑回Thor家，Thor居然还在睡，Loki生气地晃醒Thor，瞪圆眼睛一字一顿地说：“我知道你父亲是怎么知道我和你在恋爱了。”

Thor刚醒，完全没消化Loki这句话，句里有两个“知道”，Thor想了半天，吐出一声单音节：“哦……”

Loki：“……”他怎么对这事毫无反应？

Thor顺手抓过Loki，对方在想事情没坐稳，一下跌倒在床上，Thor揉揉他的头发，亲了他一口，Loki抗拒着，却被Thor扯开衣服，两指顿时夹住乳尖，Loki脸一红，Thor嘟囔着说：“谁关心那些小事？”

“喂，你才刚起来，你要干什么？！”猝不及防被Thor抱进怀中，Loki还没来得及反应，Thor便捏住了他的后颈，把他推倒在床。

Thor笑眯眯，身上散发着阳光气息，他问Loki：“我才要问你，你起那么早干嘛？”他瞥见Loki身上暧昧的红痕，似有若无地笑道，“一定是昨晚我不够努力。”

Loki：“……”他是怎么得出这个结论？

Loki无奈地问：“难道不是我身强体健恢复得快？你应该为我感到高兴。”

“是吗？让我看看你恢复得有多快。”Thor褪下Loki的衣物，一路向下亲吻，将Loki身上的紧身平角内裤脱掉，对方少见地害羞了下，Thor握着他的阴茎，将半勃的性器含入口中，Loki浅浅呻吟，抬起腿靠在Thor的肩膀上，夹住Thor的脸颊磨蹭，粗硬的胡茬刺着膝盖内侧，酥麻的快感扩散开来，Loki收紧腿，Thor的舌头正在冠状沟处徘徊，戳着敏感的尿道口，随后他收缩口腔，前端敏感地分泌出浊液，Loki扼住自己喉间的哼声，惬意地伸展脚趾，勾住Thor。

Thor从Loki的下身抬起脸来，他的唇上亮晶晶，野兽一般的目光闪过一瞬光芒，邪气地舔过Loki的大腿内侧，男人臀肉一抖，Thor一手握住Loki的阴茎揉搓，一手抬起Loki的臀，将湿润后的手指送入嫩红微肿后穴，不论经历了多少次，Loki仍旧觉得扩张是最让人不习惯的环节。

Loki为了无视这种别扭感，没话找话说：“我知道答案了，你怎么不问我是谁找Odin告密？快问我！”他缩了缩后穴，得意地用脚跟摩挲Thor的后背。

“哦，你说。”Thor眼神一暗，但对这个话题仍旧没有兴趣，手指在后穴中抽插了会儿，指头渐渐带出湿意，Thor撤出手指，在Loki开嗓的瞬间舔上湿润的小穴，腥甜的骚水味道在舌苔上扩散。

“喂，你那是想知道答案……嗯，的态度吗？你——”Loki大口喘息，没想到Thor会舔那里……他红着脸，浑身滚烫，灵活湿润的软物在穴里窜动，他还忍不住抬起腰臀，继续送向Thor的口中，整个下体都湿得不像话，Thor时不时舔弄会阴，Loki挣扎着说，“是Jane！没想到吧……嗯唔！”

“不然还会有谁？”Thor停下动作，无语地翻了个白眼，Loki被他的反应气到了，结果男人根本不给他说话的机会，将Loki翻过来，又舔了几下，将湿润的小穴舔得一开一合，Thor粗暴地掰开臀肉，深红的穴肉翕动，Thor在Loki的臀上打了一掌。

“你……马后炮！”Loki低骂道，“之前你也没说是她！嗯唔，别打了！”他羞耻地浪叫，臀肉被Thor捏成各种形状，Thor这个变态——Loki在心里暗骂，内里越发空虚，可那人只是在浅处舔弄，并不直接用粗硬的性器贯穿他。

Loki被折磨得发疯，他失神地扭过头，红艳的舌尖抵着唇齿：“快操我。”

“不行。”Thor将Loki抱起来，眯起眼睛揉弄他硬挺的乳尖，Loki又露出那副舒爽的模样，他伸手去扒拉Thor的睡裤，将男人晨勃的性器握在手中，急忙要挤入空虚的穴口，结果他没对准，两三次都只是顶开了一点或者正好错过。Loki湿着眼睛趴在Thor胸前，轻轻吮着他的皮肤，在上头留下浅红的印子。

这副茫然而欲求不满的样子真让人喜欢，Thor抬起Loki的下巴，吻过他的眉眼和脸颊，被Loki缠着在唇上舔了一圈。阴茎仍旧只在穴外磨蹭，Loki下身黏腻，他掐着Thor的肩膀愤愤地说：“我像失禁了，都怪你。”

“你想真正失禁吗？”Thor在Loki耳边低沉地说，他声音沙哑，Loki顿时硬得更厉害，Thor握着粗大深红的龟头在穴外滑蹭了一会儿，慢慢挤入，Loki发出满足的呼吸声，他又一次被钉在了这根茎柱上。

“不……不要。”Loki惊呼道，一想象那个画面他就可耻地更硬，龟头流出前列腺液，Thor完全插了进来，他被顶得向上一动，随后Thor迅速地插弄起来，Loki“嗯嗯啊啊”地叫出声，攀在Thor身上不住地喘息。

“呼，放松点……”Thor握着他的臀肉，Loki跪在他身上，被顶得不断呻吟，他白净的身体上有许多红痕，被戳到敏感点时整个人的表情都变了。

“Thor，还要……那里还要……”Loki爽得头皮发麻，前液涂抹在Thor的腹肌上，每次被顶得向上时，Thor都会趁机咬他的乳粒一口，Loki又疼又麻，揍了Thor一掌，“你慢点……我快高潮了……”

Thor闻言捏住Loki的前端，Loki被这样一刺激差点晕过去，他含着生理泪水瞪着Thor，Thor笑着吻住他的锁骨道：“你的耐力变差了。”

Loki真是恨不得昏倒，怎么Thor现在这么爱说这种奇怪的话？他哪里是耐力不好，分明是被Thor连着搞了两次……不对，Loki脑子晕乎乎的，没有继续反驳Thor的话，他靠在男人肩上，迷糊地说：“我刚才遇到你母亲了，她好像不讨厌我……嗯……”

湿软的穴肉缠得很紧，包裹着柱身，Thor低吟一声，Loki里面又湿又热，可他今天偏爱说那么多无关的话，Thor无奈道：“你能专心点吗？不要提别人了。”

Loki懒懒地勾了勾嘴角，将Thor带得倒在床上，没想到阴茎又进得更深了，Loki抽了口凉气，肚子上仿佛能摸到Thor的形状，他眨着眼道：“你这样舒服吗？”

“当然。”Thor扣紧他的手，想起Loki一向喜欢听他说脏话的性癖，他低声说：“又热又湿。”

Loki瞪大眼睛，浑身像被抽干了力气，Thor拉起他的腿狠狠往里操弄，汁水四溅，淫液甚至打湿了Thor的耻毛，在穴外刮蹭，Loki闭上眼睛，触感更加清晰，他喘息着说：“不行……真的不行了……你，啊……别一直操那里！”

“哪里？刚才不是你要求操这里？”肉感十足的龟头顶上Loki腔内的敏感点，他叫了两声，被Thor操得头脑发麻，下一秒他实在无法忍受，一股脑射在了Thor身上。

后穴顿时痉挛起来，Thor将Loki的腿打开到极致，一开一合地往里顶弄，囊袋打在臀肉上发出清亮的声响，外面阳光正好，而屋里的人却缠在一起，Loki一阵晃神，被磨得酸软，他忍不住求饶道：“别操了，这里不行……”

“嗯？不是我昨晚不够用力吗？”Thor说完，又拉起Loki继续埋头苦干。


	30. Share 30 大结局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基：铁1……那啥……算了……当我没说

完全肿了。Thor这个混蛋！

Loki龇牙咧嘴地躺在床上，痛苦地皱起眉头，连续干两天——每次不止干两次的下场就是他倒了大霉，他不是来旅游的吗？怎么会以躺倒休息告终？

“Thor！”Loki冲楼下怒吼一声，健壮的男人裸着上身推开门，手里端着餐盘，他脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑，像一只被安抚过的狮子，这场景似曾相识，Loki受不了地说，“你能不能稍微节制点？”

“唔，很难。”Thor笑眯眯地把煎好的培根卷摆到Loki面前，食物散发出一股诱人的香气，Loki还没来得及骂他，Thor忽然道，“噢，Fenrir来看你了。”

哈？Loki思考了下，这不是Thor家那个小孩的名字吗？为什么他会来看我？Loki叉起一个培根卷放入口中，这一瞬间，男孩从门外快速跑进来扑到床前，眨着晶亮的眼睛说：“Loki，你没事吧？为什么这时候了还在睡觉？”

Loki迁怒地看向Thor，这要让他怎么解释？！这可是成人内容！Loki嘴角抽搐，指了指Thor：“你问他。”

Fenrir哪懂那么多，他鼓着腮帮重复了自己的疑惑，Thor摸摸后脑说：“因为Loki昨晚通宵玩游戏没睡觉，所以现在刚醒，他待会可能还要睡个回笼觉。”

Loki和Fenrir：“……”这是什么蹩脚谎言。

“什么游戏？”Fenrir正是活泼好动的年纪，Loki和Thor与他年纪更相近，他在这边也更加放松，“我也想玩。”

Loki幸灾乐祸一笑，这下看你怎么收场，Thor倒是不慌不忙，不知道从哪里掏出了游戏手柄，Loki顿时僵住，糟了，他忘了Thor的爱好不是去健身就是打游戏。

“好啊，等会陪你玩。”Thor摸摸Fenrir的头，温柔地看着Loki。

啊……怎么这么像一家子！Loki脸红地吃干净他的早餐，把托盘递给Thor：“我吃饱了。”他依旧靠着床前，见Thor离开后，他问Fenrir，“说吧，你到底是来做什么的？”

“咦，我就是来找你玩的啊。”Fenrir不好意思地把脸埋在手心里，“你很好……我想跟你一起玩。”

还好这话是个未成年的小屁孩说出来的，Loki吓得心跳骤停，他长吁一口气，弹了弹Fenrir的额头：“我哪里好？你不就见过我一面吗？我吓哭过的小孩不知道有多少个。”难得他会主动过来看自己……

“因为……”Fenrir绞着手指，脸涨得通红，半晌喊道，“你很像我父亲！”

正巧收拾好的Thor回来听到这句话，他浑身僵硬，幽幽地看着Loki说：“你是不是真的刚成年就乱搞过，这年纪完全对得上啊。”

“Thor Odinson！”

 

半小时后，Loki坐进沙发，看着坐在地上打游戏的一大一小，Fenrir很聪明，没多久他就掌握了这款游戏的精髓，两人配合默契，Loki懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，他要是真能跟Thor有个孩子，育儿画面大概也就是这样吧。

“Thor，不让Loki来玩一会儿吗？”Fenrir体贴地问。

“不用，他昨晚玩了很久，估计已经审美疲劳了。”Thor机智地延续了刚才的谎言，Loki忍不住摇摇头。

刚好结束了一局，他们的组合又赢了,Fenrir高兴极了，被Thor搂进怀中揉了揉头发，Fenrir大笑起来：“太好玩了，我好久没打游戏了。”

Loki的目光不由得变得柔软，即使Odin夫妇再怎么关心他，年纪差那么大，他也容易在那样的环境里拘谨吧。Loki能体会那种心情，他招呼Thor道：“要不要出去走走？你们两个也别整天打游戏啊。”

Fenrir放下手柄跑到Loki身边，趁机数落道：“那你昨晚还通宵打游戏？”

适时Thor的手托住他的后腰，暖烘烘的手掌让Loki感到舒服，他们打算去岛上找家餐厅用午饭，Fenrir听话地跟在他们身后，Thor将房门锁好。

“啊——又是你！”Fenrir转头，看到那天骚扰他的橘猫正蹲在门口洗脸，精明的眼睛朝这一看，Fenrir被吓得躲进Thor身后。

Loki蹲下身撸了撸猫咪顺滑的毛发，惊讶地说：“诶，你还真不怕生。”

“喵。”猫快乐地叫了一声，蹭蹭Loki的腿。

“小孩喜欢你，猫也喜欢你。”Thor凑到他耳边低声说，他的话里不免有醋味，Loki伸手掐他的脸，这一幕落在Fenrir的眼里，小孩格外好奇地跑前几步，又回过头。

“你们是……一对吗？”Fenrir想了想，不知道怎么表达自己的疑惑，最后找了一个自认为比较适合的词语。

Loki差点咳血，他们走进一家餐厅，Thor讪笑着点菜去了，Loki揍了Fenrir的脑壳一下：“不然你觉得我们像什么？兄弟吗？”

“我觉得可以。”Thor笑眯眯地插话。

Loki叹了口气：“那你也比我小啊。”他这话说完，Thor又丧气地搂过Fenrir哀嚎起来。

“啊！这不是Thor吗？这是你的男朋友？”岛上人口不多，几乎大家都互相认识，连餐厅里的服务员都知道Thor这次带了男朋友回家，Loki后背冒冷汗，这可不是简单意义上的出柜啊……可服务大叔仿佛并不关心Loki所纠结的事，他记下Thor说的菜名，看了Loki一眼对Thor说，“他长得真好，你真幸运啊，Thor！”

窗外的广场上，鸟雀安静地吃着地上的面包屑，时不时扑腾下翅膀，雨后的天空一碧如洗，Loki眯起眼睛，悄悄对Fenrir说：“你们这里的人真天真啊。”

“天真？”Fenrir不能理解，他歪着脑袋问，“这是好的意思吗？”

在Thor的目光望过来之前，Loki不着痕迹地点了点头。

 

吃完饭后，Thor想起Fenrir出来的时间已经够久了，便和Loki一起送Fenrir回家，Loki缩在Thor身后说：“我还要进去跟你父亲打招呼吗？”

“当然。”Thor牵着Fenrir，绕过古朴的小街，闻着咖啡店里散发的浓郁可可豆香气，很快就看到花园里正在浇花的Frigga，他走上前说，“母亲，需要帮忙吗？”

“是Thor啊！”Frigga笑得很和善，她熟稔地抱抱Thor和Loki，摸摸Fenrir的脑袋，“就知道他是去找你们了。Loki，帮我个忙，送他上楼好吗？”

Loki猜到Frigga有话想跟Thor说，他礼貌地牵着Fenrir进了屋子，Thor刚要跟上去的脚步被Frigga制止了，他这才意识到母亲要跟他单独说话。

“……你比Loki笨多了。”Frigga哭笑不得，嗔怪地看Thor一眼，“好像Fenrir跟你们挺聊得来？有机会的话你可以接他过去玩。”

“母亲？”Thor讶异极了，“您怎么突然这样说？”

“他再过一年就是上学的年纪，总是得离开这里，我想说你们有空的话，让他时不时过去习惯一下外面的生活。”Frigga赶忙解释，“你要是不喜欢就算了，当我没说，刚好你们还在热恋期。”

Thor摸摸后脑，犹豫道：“我会和Loki商量，具体怎么做之后再回复你。”

“好，也不急，毕竟他还小。”Frigga笑着帮儿子捋平衣服上的皱褶，过了一会儿，Loki出来了，他皱着眉头，一副悻悻的模样，Frigga问，“是遇到Odin了吗？他说你了？这家伙——”

Loki摇摇头说：“没有，随便聊了两句。”他摸摸鼻头，跟在Thor身边，刚才的对话不算友好，但Odin应该会有所改观吧？

 

“你是Laufey的儿子？”送完Fenrir，Loki一转身遇上了Thor的父亲，他想着这人反正不喜欢自己，便将姿态端得高了些，矜持地点头致意，Odin见他这样，不满地说，“希望你别是为了商业机密来接触Thor。”

Loki嘴角一抽，您知道您儿子在post上做网红的事吗？虽然是他主动接近Thor，但小觑Thor的代价他早就付了，Loki皮笑肉不笑地说：“这……既然你知道我是Laufey的儿子，也应该知道两家财力差不多，我是可以为此接近他，但没必要。”

Odin：“……”

中年男人无奈地看Loki一眼：“你最好对他是真心的。”

“是，谢谢你养出这么好的儿子。”Loki提起这个不免露齿一笑，真心真意地感谢Thor的父母。

提起Thor，Odin又是自得又是无奈地说：“行了，有空就多回来看看他母亲。”

Loki算是明白了，他幽幽地点点头，心想，那你以后可别再理会Jane的告状了。

 

……

“看来老头还是想多见见我。”Thor和Loki漫步在沙滩上，有了Thor的陪伴，Loki才愿意往海边走，这里的海水尤其澄澈碧蓝，沙子细软，Thor牵着Loki的手，不知不觉太阳也渐渐要西沉了。

Loki忍不住敲他的后脑：“除了我父母那种人，谁不想多见见孩子，你这种一年就回一次家的假货，真是的……你母亲还那么好！”

Thor躲避Loki的攻击，海上吹来一阵凉风，他望向远方：“我以前真的没想过后来会和父亲的关系变淡，刚成年那阵我们经常吵架，意见不一，为了诸多事情吵，后来我就不爱回家了。”

“谁能想到呢？我也没想到自己会从……变成被你压的。”Loki恶狠狠地瞪着Thor，他们走到一片阴凉处，Thor靠着树站立休息。

“哈哈，谁叫你来撩拨我？还记得第一次见到你，我真的恨不得打你一顿，把你扔出去。”Thor回忆起那个被骚扰的夜晚，他和Loki的初遇，仍是觉得有趣。

Loki眼皮一跳，从口袋里掏东西的动作一滞，半晌后下定决心，他猛地单膝跪地，粗暴地抓住Thor的左手。

“喂，不是吧……”Thor十分意外，看向神色渐渐柔和的Loki，他的心剧烈跳动，几乎跳到了嗓子眼，Thor惊讶地想抽回手，愤懑地说，“你太犯规了。”

“至少这件事要由我来做。”Loki坚定地说，他掏出戒指盒，打开盒子问Thor，“你想跟我在一起更久一点吗？Thor Odinson。”

“我……”Thor点点头刚要说话，只听Loki继续说。

“你想成为一名Laufeyson吗？！”

Thor：“……”这句话完全可以免了。

Loki没给Thor反应时间，迅速给Thor套上了戒指，无名指上的白金戒指熠熠生辉，嵌着矢车菊那样蓝得耀眼的宝石，Loki不知道什么时候戴上了自己的那颗，和Thor的设计几乎相同，只是宝石变成了祖母绿，白金变成了黄金，Loki眨眨眼睛，一副“我就当你答应了”的表情，他在太阳光下悄声道：“日升日落，我们还会迎来很多个新的明天，我不知道未来如何，但现在我是真的想要跟你在一起，每一天都是。”

Thor抱住Loki，轻轻拍着他的后腰：“我也是。”

太好了，Loki闭上眼睛，他一生的运气仿佛都是为了这一刻。

 

这就是他想要的发展。

 

END


End file.
